


Рождённая желанием

by Katarinagood



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Катарина Мортон, девушка из знаменитой в научных кругах семьи, приезжает в Прагу на конференцию знаменитого Антона Соколова в надежде, что эта конференция поможет определиться ей с карьерой. Там она знакомится с доктором Вацлавом Коллером.





	1. Все мосты ведут в Прагу. Часть 1

Ты… Вечная женщина, корень и исток мироздания…  
символ бесконечной жизни!

Роберт Говард  
«Шествующий из Валгаллы» 

 

Говорят, что для того, чтобы выйти замуж за гения, нужно самой быть гением, потому что они стоят на уровень выше всех смертных. Есть и другой вариант — быть тенью великого человека, но это не про неё, она с самого своего рождения была на высоте и ждала того, кто был достоин её. Когда я был молод, я написал портрет её деда Говарда Мортона, от него я узнал историю всего семейства и о тяжком бремени, которое тяготело над ними, и хоть я не люблю всю эту знать, я не считал Говарда и его сыновей Обида и Алана таковыми. Я хотел встретиться с Обидом и даже написать его портрет, но наши пути так и не пересеклись, он ни разу не был на моих лекциях. Я знать не знал, что та юная особа, которая ходит на мои лекции, оказалась дочерью Обида Мортона. Все тайны мироздания были доступны ей и её семье, но она старалась казаться тихой и скромной девушкой, а не дамой из высшего учёного общества, и всю свою славу променяла на того, кто оказался ровен ей. Говорят, что противоположности сходятся, а если, как говорится, «муж и жена — одна сатана», то они просто съедят друг друга в буквальном смысле этого слова, но они оба стоят друг друга: парень с аугментированными руками и девушка из семьи Мортон. Они оба эксцентричны.

 

***

Я прибыла в Прагу как раз к началу научной конференции и надеялась, что лекция Антона Соколова даст мне старт в сфере науки. С ранних лет меня окружали учёные мужи, мой отец — Обид Мортон, профессор антропологии, его статьи печатают во всех научных журналах. Вся моя семья жила когда-то в родовом поместье, которое находилось на Острове Теней, мою семью уважали и боялись, поговаривали, что мы практикуем чёрную магию. Все эти сплетни начались с Ричарда Мортона — путешественника и исследователя, который положил начало нашей семье. Он разбогател, когда его нефтяная компания «Rock Oil» начала добычу нефти в Антарктиде, после он приобрёл тот самый злосчастный Остров Теней и построил на нём роскошный особняк, но вместе с богатством и славой на душу каждого члена нашей семьи выпало немало испытаний. Устав от постоянных слухов, мои родители вместе со мной покинули зловещий остров. Мы перебрались в Англию.  
Я старалась особо не афишировать свою фамилию, повзрослев, сменила свою неблагозвучную фамилию Мортон на Мартин, обычные девчачьи вечеринки меня не привлекали, я предпочитала ходить на научные конференции, ища нишу для себя. Узнав, что в Праге собирается весь научный свет, я устремилась туда, сев на ближайший рейс. Прибыл он как раз к началу научной конференции, времени погулять по городу и насладиться его красотой не было. Остановилась я в недорогом отеле, несмотря на то, что у меня были деньги с собой — я не очень любила роскошь.  
— Здравствуйте, я забронировала номер на имя Катарина Мартин, — улыбаясь сказала я.  
— Да, вот ваш ключ, мисс, — сказал портье и протянул ключ от номера. Я направилась к своему номеру, осталось только закинуть вещи, переодеться и явиться к началу конференции. Несмотря на то, что на носу был вечер, в отеле никого не было, что обрадовало меня, мне сейчас нужна только тишина. Стояла осень, в Прагу я прибыла в джинсах, тёплом свитере и куртке. Достав из своего чемодана парадный костюм, я начала переодеваться. Тёмно-фиолетовый костюм сидел идеально, и когда я заколола волосы, то увидела в зеркале не серую мышку Китти Мартин, а самую настоящую госпожу Мортон. Единственным моим украшением был сделанный собственными руками кулон из остатка неизвестного кристалла, который я нашла, исследуя старый форт позади родового поместья, куда вернулась попрощаться со своим прошлым.  
Выйдя из гостиницы, я направилась к месту собрания учёного совета. Всю эту конференцию собрал один из величайших учёных современности — Антон Соколов. Именно ради него я прибыла в Прагу, надеясь, что он побудит меня выбрать свой путь.

 

***

На конференцию госпожа Мартин прибыла первой, она напоминала мне ту, которую я пытался забыть всё это время, но так и не смог. Как я узнал, что её фамилия Мартин? Я просто посмотрел в книге приглашённых. Это не первый мой визит в Прагу, в прошлый раз этот город поразил меня своей красотой и уровнем технического развития, теперь всё по-другому: город помрачнел, а людей с механическими протезами стали называть людьми пятого сорта. Думаю, это последняя моя конференция за пределами Островной Империи, после неё я собираюсь отплыть обратно в Тивию, где мои изобретения до сих пор пользуются спросом, а пока я всё ещё пытаюсь вернуть людям веру в технологический прогресс.  
Придя на собрание, мисс Мартин заняла одно из свободных мест возле кафедры, на предыдущих собраниях эта девушка не появлялась, и я решил первым с ней познакомиться, пока остальные учёные только прибывают.  
— Вы учёный? — спросил я у мисс Мартин.  
— Пока нет, господин Соколов, я только выбираю свой путь, — улыбаясь, ответила девушка.  
— Вы знаете, как меня зовут! — удивился я.  
— Да, вы — Антон Соколов, выдающийся учёный. Я здесь ради вас.  
Пока остальные учёные только прибывали, я предложил мисс Мартин нарисовать её портрет, так как я был поражён её красотой.   
— Как вам Прага, мисс Мартин? — спросил я у неё.  
— Пока не познакомилась с этим чудным городом, — ответила она. При слове «чудный» я только хмыкнул.  
— Вижу, вам тут не нравится, господин Соколов? — спросила девушка.  
— Да нет, просто город изменился до неузнаваемости, — ответил я.  
— Я думала, все эти полицейские на улицах для того, чтобы охранять прибывших в Прагу учёных, — сказала девушка.  
— Вовсе нет, они тут по другому поводу, там, откуда я родом, такого бы никто не допустил, — сказал я, продолжая писать картину мисс Мартин.  
Когда я рассказал ей про то, что происходит сейчас не только в Чехии, но и во всём мире, исключая из этого списка мракобесия Островную Империю, я заметил, как девушка изменилась в лице, в её взгляде я узнал Обида Мортона, человека, которого я видел на обложках всевозможных журналов, но так и не смог познакомится поближе.  
— Мне можете не врать мисс, ваша фамилия не Мартин, так ведь?  
— Вам врать не стану, моя фамилия Мортон, — улыбнулась девушка.


	2. Все мосты ведут в Прагу. Часть 2

К тому моменту, когда остальные учёные прибыли на конференцию, Антон Соколов уже закончил писать мой портрет и сказал, что отдаст его после конференции. Я согласилась. Дальше не знаю, что со мной произошло, но это была любовь с первого взгляда, которая изменила всю мою жизнь. На конференции присутствовали не все учёные, профессор Соколов рассказал мне про то, что мир потихоньку погружается во второе Средневековье, и хоть оно связано не с охотой на учёных и инакомыслящих, многие учёные либо ушли в подполье, либо впали в уныние, боясь, что их больше никто слушать не будет.   
Поскольку эту конференцию вёл маэстро Соколов, то не посредственно он сам выбирал, кто будет выступать за кафедрой, у Соколова был намётан глаз на будущие умы нашей планеты.   
«Надеюсь, он меня не выберет, мне и сказать-то нечего», — подумала я. Маэстро Соколов, видя, что я опустила глаза и словно замкнулась в себе, решил оставить меня в покое, хотя у него в глазах было написано: «Что же вы... мисс Мортон».   
Судя по виду Соколова, он долго думал, кого пригласить за кафедру для выступления. Честно признаться, молодые дарования на выступлении Соколова не присутствовали, но я ошибалась, точнее, просто не заметила, что позади меня сидел неприметный на вид парень, и именно его Антон Соколов пригласил выступить за кафедрой, представив его как Вацлава Коллера. Я даже подумать не могла, что влюблюсь именно в него. Как только он зашёл за кафедру и начал говорить о своих планах на будущие разработки, я начала слушать его затаив дыхание, внутри меня словно всё перевернулось. Коллеру на вид было где-то двадцать с лишним лет, у него были большие карие глаза, тёмные волосы, одет он был не как все присутствующие, и я заметила, что как только он вышел, учёные стали перешёптываться между собой насчёт его внешности, но они замерли, когда он стал выступать.   
«Может мне тоже не надо было наряжаться для конференции и скрывать от всех свою фамилию?», — не отрывая взгляда от Коллера, думала я. Я заметила что у Коллера вместо рук стоят механические протезы, но он не придавал этому особого значения и вёл себя так, как будто их нет. В его глазах горел задорный и неподдельный огонь, он просто поражал меня своей живостью и оптимизмом, я поняла, что по уши влюбилась в Вацлава Коллера, но тут же погрустнела. С одной стороны, мы оба учёные, и что нам мешает сблизиться друг с другом, но с другой стороны, я девушка из семьи Мортон, вдруг он знаком с моей семьёй и знает про все эти сплетни, которые распространяют наши недоброжелатели. 

 

 

***

Я не любитель ходить на подобные мероприятия, в последнее время я вообще стараюсь не вылезать из своего книжного магазина. Люди, только завидев меня на улице, либо отходят в сторону, либо бросают косые взгляды в мою сторону и брезгливо называют аугом. Я уже давно привык к этому, но это не моя вина, что у меня вместо рук, аугментации. В моём магазине работает девушка, которой наплевать на то, что я ауг, а может быть ей просто нравится находиться там, она однажды мне сама призналась в том, что ей нравится тишина, которая там царит, так как она начинающая писательница. Вот только в последнее время она стала появляться всё реже, наверное, боится, что работа на ауга отрицательно скажется на её репутации. Я на неё и на окружающих зла не держу.   
Просматривая новости на своём ноутбуке, я узнал, что в город приезжает известный Тивианский учёный Антон Соколов, я не был знаком с ним лично, но как любой изобретатель зачитывался его книгами. Правда, в моём магазине было всего два труда, написанных Соколовым, один мой знакомый как-то ездил в Тивию и привёз оттуда эти книги, по-другому труды Антона Соколова не достать, хотя на дворе ХХI век, про существование Островной Империи до сих пор ни кто не знает. Единственный человек, который там был, говорил, что вся империя держится на трудах учёного-изобретателя Антона Соколова, а ещё там технология и магия — два движущих кита всей Островной Империи, так что может и хорошо, что никто не знает про эту империю, а иначе бы начали им навязывать мнение, что технологии — это зло.   
Перед тем как пойти на конференцию к Соколову, я долго думал, что мне надеть, я не привык ко всему эту официозу да и не любил его вовсе. Несмотря на то, что я директор книжного магазина, и как любому человеку мне просто необходимо, выходя на работу, носить соответствующую одежду, я всегда ходил в одной и той же одежде: клетчатой рубашке, старых потёртых джинсах с подтяжками и заляпанном лабораторном халате с разными нашивками. Вот в этом я и пошёл на конференцию не только послушать знаменитого Соколова, но и найти кого-нибудь близкого мне по духу, устал я от одиночества. На конференцию я прибыл вторым, это я понял, вписывая свою фамилию в книгу приглашённых. Там значилась всего одна фамилия — Мартин, я сначала подумал, что это мужская фамилия, так как женщины учёные встречаются редко, но, как оказалось, я ошибся, кроме меня и Антона Соколова на конференции присутствовала молодая девушка. Она о чём-то разговаривала с профессором, а потом Соколов предложил написать её портрет.   
«Неужели девушкам нравятся такие типы, как Антон Соколов, она так мило с ним беседует», — подумал я. Такая девушка точно не будет смотреть в мою сторону, кому нужен сидящий на нейропозине ауг, да и ещё с мешками под глазами. Но, похоже, я и тут ошибся, как только меня пригласили выступить за кафедрой, она, сидящая в переднем ряду, сразу же устремила свой взгляд на меня и как будто бы замерла. Внутри меня что-то ёкнуло, когда я уловил взгляд мисс Мартин, но сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжил выступление. 

***

После конференции Антон Соколов организовал небольшой фуршет, я хотела отказаться от присутствия на нём, так как я не очень люблю весь этот официоз, и готова была пойти к выходу, но Соколов окликнул меня:  
— Мисс Мартин, подождите, краска на вашем портрете пока не высохла, как только высохнет, я отдам вам ваш портрет. А пока...   
— Я всё поняла, господин Соколов, ради вас и ваших трудов я останусь, — вежливо ответила я. Мне было интересно, останется ли Вацлав Коллер на этом фуршете . Я всё ещё была очарована не только его научными познаниями но и им самим, и всё ещё хотела подойти к нему и поговорить, хотя бы о науке. Когда остальной учёный свет стоял возле стола с напитками и едой, я стояла в стороне и наблюдала за всем происходящим со стороны, про себя могу сказать только одно: я, как и Антон Соколов, недолюбливаю всю эту знать. Но, как оказалось, Вацлаву Коллеру тоже не нравился весь официоз, он стоял на противоположной стороне и на что-то смотрел в своём смартфоне. Но тут он вдруг оторвал свои глаза от смартфона, посмотрел в мою сторону и улыбнулся. Поняв, что он смотрит в мою сторону, я невольно отвернулась в другую сторону. Коллер по ходу дела всё же решил со мной заговорить и, поставив стакан с соком на стол, направился в мою сторону.   
Я замерла на месте, но всё же заставила себя поднять глаза и посмотреть на Вацлава Коллера.   
— Я вижу, вам тоже не по душе эта вечеринка, — заметил Вацлав. В ответ я только кивнула. — С вами всё хорошо, мисс? — спросил Вацлав, видя, как я замерла, глядя на него.   
— Ваши научные изыскания, произвели на меня впечатление, — взяв себя в руки, ответила я.   
— А вы учёный? — спросил Коллер.   
— Пока не определилась с выбором.   
Я наконец набралась смелости заговорить с Коллером. Парень на удивление оказался открытым человеком, никакой фальши в его словах и попытки повернуть разговор в другую сторону. Вацлав оказался доктором медицины, докторскую степень он получил, когда ему было двадцать лет, а многие в его возрасте только думают, куда им податься. Даже несмотря на его механические руки, трудно поверить в то, что этот человек пережил какую-то катастрофу или болезнь, настолько он был живой и жизнерадостный.   
— Честно признаться, я не ожидал встретить среди всей этой учёной знати девушку, — признался Вацлав.   
— Да, женщина учёный, большая редкость в наше время, — сказала я.   
— Особенно на выступлении Антона Соколова, — улыбаясь, добавил Вацлав. Я собиралась возмутится по этому поводу и сказать, что я девушка из семьи Мортон и как любому из Мортонов мне нравится посещать подобные конференции, но воздержалась.   
— Я... я надеюсь, что выступление господина Соколова поможет мне определиться с выбором, — вежливо сказала я.   
***

 

Я наблюдал за всем этим действом, за тем, как учёные обсуждали между собой свои открытия. Некоторые из них обсуждали доктора Коллера и его выступление, говоря, что сложившаяся в мире обстановка загонит его в подполье окончательно и не даст развиваться как личности.   
«А ведь вы сами создали такую обстановку, не так ли», — думал я, глядя на всё это. Если вся эта ксенофобия насчёт людей с механическими протезами, или как они это называют, аугментациями, будет и дальше продолжаться, я предложу доктору Коллеру работу в Островной Империи, его научные изыскания пригодились бы не только Тивии, но и всему Дауноллу, а не тем, кто решил вернуться в ненавистное всем учёным сообществом Средневековье. Надо было как-то расслабится, поэтому я достал свою старую трубку и, набив её табаком, закурил. Все эти научные разговоры, заставили меня задержаться на неопределённый срок в Праге, возможно, моя помощь тут ещё пригодится. Краем глаза я заметил, что мисс Мортон о чём-то мило беседует с доктором Коллером. Вот уж кто подходит друг другу, так это мисс Мортон и мистер Коллер, они были далеки от всей этой кутерьмы, я так же заметил, что с ним девушка чувствует себя комфортно, а румянец, который появился на её щеках, говорил о том, что она влюблена в своего собеседника. Глядя на них, я выдохнул табачный дым в их сторону и двумя указательными пальцами нарисовал в воздухе сердце.


	3. Из огня да в полымя

Мы стояли и разговаривали друг с другом. Вацлав такой говорливый, но мне это нравилось, все учёные, которых я когда-то видела, были скучными, но только не доктор Коллер, с ним общаться не только весело, но и интересно. Хоть я и сказала ему, что я пришла на выступление ради того, чтобы определиться в будущем, он всё равно не унимался по поводу того, что такая красивая девушка делает на конференции Антона Соколова.   
«Милый, я дочь профессора Обида Мортона, и ходить на такие конференции — моё увлечение», — так и хотелось мне ответить, но я промолчала. Всем своим взглядом я давала понять доктору Коллеру, что мне здесь скучно и я с удовольствием бы поговорила с ним, но только не здесь. Он прекрасно понял мои намерения и, взяв меня за руку, спросил:   
— А давай сбежим?   
Я ничего не сказала, только кивнула. И... мы оба выбежали из здания, где проходила конференция Соколова, я даже забыла про свой портрет и решила, что он мне не нужен, я не собиралась возвращаться обратно на Остров Теней, чтобы повесить свой портрет рядом с портретами великих Мортонов. От такой пробежки у меня зазвенело в ушах, а сердце заколотилось как бешеное.   
— Вы в порядке, мисс Мартин? Я сразу понял, что вам скучно, — с улыбкой на лице спросил Коллер.   
— Меня зовут Китти, — чуть смеясь, ответила я.   
— А я Вацлав.   
— Я знаю, Соколов тебя представил, — приводя дыхание в порядок, ответила я. Вацлав знал, что я хочу найти нишу для себя в научной среде, и предложил мне поискать интересные книги и журналы в его книжном магазине.   
— Ты ещё и владелец книжного магазина? — игриво поинтересовалась я.   
— Вообще-то директор, — застенчиво признался Вацлав. Я снова согласилась. Любая другая девушка испугалась бы предложения Коллера, посчитав его маньяком, но только не я. Да, он немного чудаковат, ну так ведь все гении немного не от мира сего, но он точно не маньяк и не может им быть. Я поддалась его харизме, его обаянию и пошла за ним к его магазину.   
— Ты давно здесь, Китти? Я раньше тебя не видел.   
— Только сегодня приехала, — улыбчиво ответила я.   
— Да, я многое смог повидать за свою жизнь, но ни разу не видел девушку, которой бы нравились выступления Антона Соколова, — сказал он. В ответ я только промолчала. Наконец, мы дошли до «Машины времени». Вацлав вежливо пропустил меня вперёд. Сделав пару шагов, я замерла на месте, весь книжный магазин был похож на библиотеку в родовом поместье Мортонов, тут только не хватало статуи сидящего Ши-дзы, извергающего из своего рта синее пламя.   
— Китти, ты в порядке? — растерянно спросил Вацлав у меня.   
— Да, — с удивлением ответила я, проходя в магазин.   
Коллер повёл меня к стеллажу с книгами по различным наукам. В магазине помимо нас с Вацлавом находилась ещё одна девушка, скорее всего она, тут работала. Когда мы прошли мимо неё, я заметила на её лице удивление. Ещё бы ей не удивиться, я только внутренне схожа с Коллером, внешне мы люди из разных миров.   
— Вот мы на месте, можешь брать любую книгу с полки, — предложил Вацлав мне.  
— Спасибо, — с улыбкой ответила я.   
— Не за что, — ответил Вацлав.   
Книг по науке в этом отделении было много, поэтому я решила немного задержаться в «Машине времени», чтобы познакомиться не только с научными трудами в его магазине, но и с самим Вацлавом Коллером, которого я полюбила с первого взгляда и не знаю, как ему в этом признаться. На одном стеллаже я нашла пару журналов «Наука» с фотографией моего отца на обложке, похоже, что Вацлав изучает труды профессора Обида Мортона. Тут я чуть не рассмеялась, а потом подумала о том, как он отреагирует, если я ему скажу, что я дочь Обида Мортона. Пожалуй, из всех присутствующих на конференции только сам Соколов догадался, кто я на самом деле, Вацлав же думает, что я обычная девушка.   
***

 

Время шло. Я так и не уехала из Праги и частично переехала к Вацлаву в «Машину времени». Мы всячески оказывали друг другу знаки внимания, точнее, в большинстве это делала я. Во время обеда, когда книжный магазин был закрыт, мы часто заговаривали друг с другом и не только о науке. Вацлав не из тех людей, кто бывает в плену собственных чувств, но по его глазам было видно, что внутри него кипел целый вулкан страстей, да и к тому же при разговоре со мной он ни разу не отводил от меня глаз.   
Я предложила ему помочь с продажей книг, но как только я это сказала, Вацлав тут же изменился в лице.   
— Что-то не так? — удивлённо спросила я.   
— Я рад, тому, что ты здесь Китти, но ты не боишься, что люди будут осуждать тебя? — ответил Вацлав. Люди обычно осуждали мою семью, но это было, скорее, не осуждение, а страх, но, как говорил когда-то мой дядя Алан Мортон, «Если тебя боятся, значит уважают. Пользуйся тем, что ты Мортон».   
— Чего осуждать-то будут, — протянула я.   
— А ты не заметила?   
— Если ты о той тёмной атмосфере, которая творится в Праге, то я это заметила только после того, как Антон Соколов, мне поведал об этом, — начала я и добавила: — Я знаю, что ты ауг, но это меня не пугает, ты потрясающий человек Вацлав Коллер, можно сказать, будущее всей нашей планеты.   
— Ты потрясающая девушка, — признался мне Вацлав. Я почувствовала, как от его слов у меня появился здоровый румянец на щеках.   
— Ты не против, если я перееду к тебе? А то от моей гостиницы до твоего магазина долго ехать, — игриво спросила я.   
Вацлав немного растерялся, тогда я взяла его за руки и сказала:   
— Эй, я же сказала, что мне всё равно, что там люди говорят, мне с тобой куда удобнее и уютнее, чем с ними.   
Поняв, что меня не разубедить, Вацлав всё же повёл меня в свою комнату и тут до меня дошло. Нет, правда не в том, что его комната находилась в подвале, а в том, то она точь-в-точь похожа на мастерскую моего прадедушки Джереми. Когда я жила в родовом поместье, мой дядя рассказывал мне, что мастерская дедушки похожа на пещеру Алибабы, я как-то упросила дядю туда меня сводить, он согласился. Мне так и хотелось сказать Вацлаву: «Слушай, а мы случаем не родственники, или у меня дежавю по поводу этого места», но потом поняла, что это знак свыше и что кто-то невидимый постоянно подталкивал нас друг к другу.   
— Уютненько, тут у тебя, — пошутила я по этому поводу, но не отказалась от переезда теперь уже к своему парню. Вацлав полностью был открыт для меня, и, чёрт побери, он единственный луч света в этом тёмном и мрачном мире. Люди говорят, что глаза — это зеркало души, заглянув в них, я увидела в них целую вселенную, где не только у каждой планеты есть солнце, но и у самой вселенной есть солнце, и она не мрачная, как наша, она светлая, ослепительно светлая. И я... я решила открыть ему всю правду о себе, всё же надо окончательно расстаться со своим прошлым.   
— Моя настоящая фамилия Мортон. Прости, что не призналась сразу, — начала я. Вацлав сначала помолчал немного, но потом оживился:   
— Ты дочь профессора Обида Мортона?   
В ответ я кивнула.   
— Я не знал, что у него есть дочь, но это ведь всё объясняет, —задорным голосом сказал он.   
Что объясняет? — спросила я, наблюдая за реакцией Коллера.   
— То, что ты делала на той конференции, ты только что говорила мне ничего не бояться, а сама боишься, — глядя мне прямо в глаза, сказал Вацлав.   
— Это не то, я не хотела, чтобы слухи, которые ходят вокруг моей семьи, коснулись и тебя, — призналась я.   
Вацлав вдруг рассмеялся, а потом рассказал мне про то, что ему нравятся труды моей семьи, и я решила помочь ему в этом, попросила Иденшоу привезти в Прагу дневники моих великих предков, включая и дневник моего прадеда Джереми, который славился своими изобретениями.


	4. С чистого листа. Часть 1

Тот день, когда я познакомился с Катариной Мортон, изменил мою жизнь в лучшую сторону. Я буквально с первого взгляда влюбился в эту девушку и был рад тому, что она из гостиницы переехала жить ко мне. Часть своего времени Китти проводила в научном отделе, читая научные книги и журналы, пытаясь занять определённую нишу для себя. Это одно из качеств, которое я ценю в ней.   
— И угораздило же мне родиться в семье Мортон, — возмущенно проговорила Китти, кладя на стол очередной научный журнал.   
— Ты о чём?  
— Столько книг и журналов просмотрела, но так и не нашла ничего подходящего для себя, — вздыхая, ответила девушка.   
— Да брось ты, я бы никогда не поверил, что дочери Обида Мортона нечем заняться, — игриво сказал я, садясь рядом с Китти.   
— В моей семье не только учёные были, но и великие изобретатели и путешественники, мой великий предок Ричард Мортон на своём корабле обогнул весь земной шар, прежде чем высадится на Острове Теней... — начала она.   
— Мне про него рассказывать не надо, один из его очерков, есть в моём магазине, — сказал я Китти.   
— Да, у кого только нет его очерков, а вот где он спрятал свой корабль, макет которого стоит в кабинете моего деда? — вздохнула Катарина.   
— Наверное, речные боги его спрятали, — предположил я, зная, что корабль Ричарда Мортона назывался «Деркето».   
— Наверное, — вдруг рассмеялась Китти.   
Я предложил ей прогуляться по Праге и хорошенько перекусить в «Куринной лапке», хотя, если честно признаться, еда из этого ресторана мне уже поднадоела.   
— Хорошо, я только переоденусь по этому случаю, — вежливо ответила она.   
— Ты и так хорошо выглядишь, — улыбнулся я.   
— Ладно, ты меня убедил, пойду так, только куртку накину, — сказала Китти, и пошла за курткой, пока она надевала её и причёсывалась перед зеркалом, я времени не терял и тоже решил переодеться во что-нибудь порядочное.   
— Я готова. Оу, мистер Коллер, это вы? — игриво спросила она, видя меня в новой одежде.   
— А Вы мисс Мортон? — также игриво спросил я у Китти. Мы так увлеклись друг другом, что я даже не заметил присутствия моей работницы Лючины, которая только что пришла в магазин на работу и увидела, как я заигрываю с Катариной.  
— Заигрываете с новой работницей, мистер Коллер? — холодно спросила она у меня.   
— И не только, я в неё влюблён, — гордо ответил я. Я первый раз в жизнь дал волю своим чувствам и не пожалел об этом. Ещё со школьных лет я был окружён вниманием представительниц прекрасного пола, но среди них не было той единственной, которой можно признаться в любви.   
— Это правда? — спросила Китти, спускаясь с лестницы, она, похоже, слышала, весь мой разговор с Лючиной.   
— Да, я не отказываюсь от своих слов, — ответил я.   
Первым делом я решил показать своей девушке Прагу и повёл её в те мета, где не было камер слежения, чтобы Китти запомнила красоту этих мест. Первый раз в жизни я не обращал внимания на косые взгляды людей, мне было всё равно, что подумают обо мне люди и, если честно признаться, я даже забыл про Радича Николадзе и его криминальную семью, хотя я знаю, что они не дадут мне жить дальше, мне не хотелось втягивать в свои проблемы Катарину, я боялся того, что если Китти узнает об этом, то уйдёт от меня.   
— Знаешь, я тоже хочу тебе в кое-чём признаться, — сказала Китти.   
— Да? И в чём? — улыбнувшись спросил я, глядя девушке в глаза.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, с того самого момента, когда мы встретились на конференции Антона Соколова. Ты удивительный человек Вацлав Коллер, и...   
***

 

Я старалась подобрать нужные слова, но в самый последний момент я начала запинаться. Вацлав смотрел мне прямо в душу, а я смотрела в его и видела там целый вулкан чувств. Я пыталась найти нужные слова, но Вацлав понял всё с первого слова, он наклонился и поцеловал меня в губы. Это было волшебно, я даже не заметила, как обхватила его шею своими руками и тоже ответила на его поцелуй. Теперь, когда мы полностью открылись друг другу, больше не было смысла притворяться и подкалывать друг друга. Я замечала на себе косые взгляды людей, но мне было всё равно, что обо мне будут думать в будущем. Я была счастлива, мне хотелось об этом кричать на всю Прагу и поделиться своим счастьем не только с Чехией, но и со всем миром, может, от этого он станет чуточку лучше.   
Я предложила Вацлаву перекусить в первом кафе, которое попадётся нам на пути, но тут я заметила, что после моего предложения никогда не унывающий Коллер вдруг изменился в лице. Он погрустнел, а когда ему грустно, то грустно и мне.   
— Что с тобой?   
— Там не очень любят аугов, — тихо ответил Вацлав. Вот это меня буквально взбесило, о том, что тут происходить я узнала не только от Соколова, но и от Вацлава, но чтобы всё было так запущенно, это просто возмутительно. Вацлав не такой как все эти люди, он невероятно талантливый врач и, как оказалось, до всего этого инцидента он так же, как и я, вращался в высших кругах общества и даже был знаком с некоторыми политиками.   
— Эй, знаешь, что обозначает твоё имя?   
— Да, ты что забыла, что я живу среди книг? — ответил Вацлав.   
— Ну, и что тебе мешает, преграды нужны для того, чтобы их преодолевать, — шепнула я.   
— Ты права, мне пора перестать бояться, надо жить, пока есть возможность, — вновь повелел Вацлав. Взявшись за руки, мы с гордо поднятыми головами вошли в кафе и, естественно, все находившиеся там люди с недоумением смотрели на нас. Меня это только забавляло, а вот остальных нет.   
— Аугам сюда нельзя, — грубо сказал хозяин, как только мы вошли в кафе. Я уже начала подумывать о том, что пора включить «императрицу» и сказать ему, кто я и кто мои родители, пусть бояться и уважают. Но тут один из официантов, одёрнул хозяина, похоже, что мой отец посещал Прагу и заходил в это кафе и наверняка заводил разговор с ним о своей семье.   
— Сэр, это мисс Мортон, дочь Обида Мортона, — шепнул официант. Хозяин тут же начал извинятся передо мной и моим другом, после чего вежливо провёл нас к самому лучшему столику и дал меню.   
— Надо было сказать, что я приношу своих врагов в жертву науке, — шепнула я Вацлаву.   
— Да, а недавно ты жаловалась на своё положение чуть смеясь, сказал он. Люди, сидевшие позади нас, про мою семью ничего не знали и по-прежнему косо смотрели на нас, но мы не обращали на них внимание, мы просто наслаждались обществом друг друга.   
— Знаешь, ты бы понравилась моим родителям, — заметил Вацлав.   
— Твои родители тоже учёные? — поинтересовалась я.   
— Папа — инженер, а мама — врач, — ответил Вацлав.   
— Теперь ясно в кого ты пошёл своим умом, а книжный магазин, как заполучил? — спросила я.   
— Он мне от дедушки по наследству достался, вместе с домом, — ответил Вацлав.   
«Мы абсолютно подходим друг другу», — думала я, — «при том подходим не только по духу, но и по социальному статусу». Я вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что сходятся не только противоположные по характеру, но и одинаковые по характеру, тоже сходится. В конце концов, существуют же двойные звёзды и планеты во Вселенной, вот мы и есть те самые двойные звёзды, мы один барицентр одной звёздной системы. Мы до вечера просидели в кафе и решили вернуться обратно в «Машину времени», домой я шла двумя руками держась за Вацлава.   
— Не знал, что твой отец приезжал в Чехию, я бы с ним встретился, — сказал Вацлав.   
— И сразу же вписался бы в нашу семью — улыбнулась я.   
— Ты сказала, что у тебя были в семье изобретатели? — вдруг спросил Коллер.   
— Мой прадедушка Джереми был изобретателем, скоро привезут его дневники сюда и ты сможешь, ознакомится с его трудами, — ответила я, не сводя глаз с Вацлава. 

***

 

Мы вернулись в «Машину времени», я сказал Лючии, что на сегодня она свободна, девушка вежливо попрощалась со мной и пошла к себе домой. Китти как всегда пошла в научную секцию, хотя она давно перечитала все эти книги. Я не знал, как сказать ей о том, что ей не надо куда-то стремиться, она мне нравится такой, какая она есть.   
— Пойду почитаю перед сном, — ласково сказала Китти.   
— Нет, постой... — окликнул её я, хотя так и не знал, что сказать ей, чтобы она перестала мучить себя наукой.   
— Китти, я хочу сказать тебе... — начал я, тут вдруг в голову пришёл отрывок из книги Роберта Говорда Ирвина «Повелитель Самарканда»:   
— А как же Иштар — та женщина, их богиня? Разве она не была женой Посейдона, который услышал ее крик и уничтожил злой город? Он вынес ее невредимой на своей груди. Иштар была бессмертна. И она обошла много стран, жила среди многих народов, пока не усвоила урок. Та, что некогда была рабыней жрецов, стала их повелительницей. Она стала богиней по жестокой иронии судьбы, но после гибели Хему осталась ею по праву, в силу своей мудрости, скопленной, за века… Она звалась Иштар у ассирийцев и Ашторет у финикийцев. Она была Милиттой и Белит в Вавилоне. Да… Изидой в Египте и Астартой в Карфагене. Саксы звали ее Фрейей, а греки — Афродитой, римляне — Венерой. Разные народы называли ее разными именами и по-разному поклонялись ей, но повсюду она была той же самой, и огни на ее алтарях никогда не гасли. Ты! Ты — Иштар!! Ты — бессмертна… Ты — вечная женщина, корень и исток Мироздания… символ вечной жизни!   
Я понимал, как это бредово звучало из моих уст, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Услышав это, Китти замерла на месте, книга выпала у неё из рук. Антон Соколов, подчеркнув на портрете глаза девушки, явно дал понять, что она похожа на Клеопатру, но вот с ассирийской богиней, её никто не сравнивал. Я заметил удивление на лице Китти, поднялся к ней на второй этаж и нежно поцеловал её.


	5. С чистого листа. Часть 2

Я уже привыкла к твёрдой койке в подвале книжного магазина моего друга и привыкла к тому, что Вацлав постоянно ходил взад вперёд и занимался своими делами, его подвал меня больше не смущал, я спала как убитая. А вот мой дорогой друг мучился от бессонницы, хотя пару раз я его видела спящим в его медицинском кресле, но это было недолго. Я уговаривать поспать его не стала так как знала, что по характеру он не пробиваем и какие-либо попытки тщетны, мы только рассоримся, а он всё равно не поспит. Мне было жалко парня, из-за недосыпания у него покраснели глаза и появились мешки под глазами.  
— Ваца, скажи, что тебя беспокоит? Я вижу, что ты нервничаешь, — с печалью спросила я. Видя мой опечаленный вид, он подсел ко мне сонной и пытался меня успокоить, хотя успокаивать надо его самого, а не меня.  
— Просто столько мыслей в голове, — ласково сказал он.  
— Я вижу, что с тобой что-то не то. Послушай, скажи своей девушке, что тебя беспокоит, — я стала его уговаривать. Вацлав долго мялся, после чего сказал мне, что он настроен на серьёзные отношения со мной, но ему кое-кто мешает.  
— Да, ты прав, нам мешает обстановка, нужно съезжать с этого места, — вздохнула я.  
— Обстановка не помеха, Китти… — начал Вацлав. Я первый раз видела его в таком печальном и подавленном состоянии, все эти дни, которые я провела с ним, он был весёлым и игривым парнем, а тут он стал сам на себя не похож.  
— Милый, ты встречаешься с девушкой из семьи Мортон, ей ты можешь рассказать всё, даже свои самые страшные секреты . Тогда-то Вацлав мне и рассказал про Радича Николадзе — грузинского мафиози, который платит ему за то, что бы тот осматривал его аугментированную ногу, и самое страшное, что как только с его протезом будет всё в порядке, Радич наверняка убьёт его . Меня эта история так взбесила, что я сжала не только зубы, но и ладони в кулаки.  
— Вот гад.   
— Китти, я обещаю, я как-нибудь разберусь с этим, — видя злость на моём лице, сказал Вацлав и обнял меня. Я не могла расслабится, всё во мне кипело и где-то в глубине сознания я думала о том, как отделаться от Радича и всей его банды, нужно было заплатить ему такую цену, чтобы он отстал от моего Вацлика и позволил нам обоим жить как нормальным людям. Раскрыв мне свою тайну, Вацлав всё же согласился поспать, я сказала ему, что буду охранять его сон, и он послушно лёг на койку и уснул, вот только теперь не спалось мне, надо было подумать, как сделать так, чтобы Николадзе и его дружки отстали от Ваца раз и на всегда . Я осторожно встала с кровати и, накинув на плечи пиджак, решила пойти на кухню, или то, что Вацлик называл кухней, он там почти не жил, редко вылезал из своей мастерской, чтобы поесть, поэтому там практически всё обросло пылью и паутиной. Я отыскала кофеварку и заварила себе чашку кофе, после чего решила залезть на крышу, чтобы поразмышлять над тем, как подкупить Радича Николадзе. Второй раз прибегать к власти, как в кафе, мне не хотелось, , но меня хозяин кафе со своей ксенофобией просто достал .Тут до меня дошло, что Радич, как и вся мафия, жадный до денег, и если дать ему определённую сумму, то наверняка отвяжется, но нужно дать так, чтобы он после этого не попросил ещё. Решение проблемы пришло само собой, за моей семьёй до сих пор числится нефтяная вышка и акции «Rock Oil», которые пылятся в швейцарском банке, именно оттуда пришли все беды в мою семью, и как только рабочие поняли, они бежали из компании, нефти там давно уже нет, она ушла, а вот проклятия остались .   
— Накормлю его проклятой нефтью — сказала я себе и улыбнулась дьявольской улыбкой . Не буду в даваться в подробности, но Радич или некоторые члены банды Двали, наверняка слышали о моей семье, в своё время покровительство Мортонов запрашивали даже самые отмороженные Якудза, тогда был жив мой дядя Алан, именно его расположения они добивались, чтобы он тайно помог им с контрабандой артефактов с одного из островов. А тут сама мисс Мортон приходит к Двали и предлагает за Коллера не только все акции «Rock Oil», но и саму вышку. Теперь надо было уговорить Вацлава, чтобы он дал мне координаты местонахождения Радича Николадзе.  
Допив кофе, я с игривой улыбкой вернулась обратно в магазин. Вацлав спокойно спал на своей койке, я, чтобы не тревожить его, осторожно подошла к кровати и накрыла его одеялом, он даже не шелохнулся.  
— Прости, что оставила тебя, — ласково шепнула я Вацлику на ухо, после чего села в его медицинское кресло и уснула.   
***

— Эй, Китти, ты в порядке? Проснись, — стал тормошить меня Вацлав. Я спросонья приоткрыла глаза, рядом со мной стоял Вацлав с испуганным видом. Как только я очнулась он вздохнул с облегчением и тут же обхватил меня своими аугментированными руками.  
— Тише, железный человек, раздавишь же, — чуть смеясь сказала я. После сна Вацлав выглядел чуть лучше, по крайней мере, с глаз пропала краснота и мешки под глазами разгладились, остальное дело времени.  
— Китти, что ты делаешь в моём кресле?! — удивлённо спросил Вацлав.  
— Со мной всё хорошо, просто в кровати спал один симпатичный парень по имени Вацлав Коллер, — томно ответила я.  
— Я выговорился, и с души словно камень слетел.  
Я ждала подходящего момента, чтобы поговорить с Вацом о переезде, так как ситуация в городе становилась напряжённой, вдобавок ещё и Лючина подкинула неприятный сюрприз, хотя до последнего она оставалось порядочной девушкой, и поскольку я с ней познакомилась, она рассказала мне о своих терзаниях.  
— Катарина, я не знаю как мне быть, — сказала она состроив грустную мину, по её лицу было видно, что её на самом деле что-то тревожит, и я попросила её рассказать о своих страхах.   
— Моя мама хочет, чтобы я уволилась, она считает, что работа на ауга не самая лучшая идея, — печально сказала она.  
— Для тебя, девочка моя, мистер Коллер, просто ауг! — с презрением я посмотрела на неё, как будто она не видит его талант и его доброту ко всем людям, и не его вина , что у него вместо рук аугментации, он вряд ли сойдёт с ума или кого-нибудь убьёт.  
— Нет, что вы мисс Мортон, я его уважаю… — начала она.  
— Но по-прежнему зависишь от родителей, — закончила я за неё. Да, если бы я как и Лючия зависела от родителей, кто-нибудь бы из них вернулся на Остров Теней и меня туда затащил.  
— Хорошо, я поговорю о тебе с мистером Коллером и постараюсь не обидеть его, — твёрдо сказала я.  
Вот это было последним сигналом для переезда. Уход Лючины Вацлав воспринял на удивление спокойно, его терпению и выдержке можно только позавидовать, обычным людям бы такую волю, как у Ваца. Затем мне позвонил Иденшоу, старый индеец не стал писать мне письмо, а связался напрямую, заявив, что книги, которые я заказала, уже прибыли в Прагу, и скоро их подвезут к «Машине времени».  
— Хорошо, спасибо, Иденшоу, ты настоящий друг, — ответила я и отключила телефон.   
— Ваца, у меня для тебя две хорошие новости: первая — скоро сюда подвезут дневники моих великих предков, — начала я.  
— А вторая? — с неизменной улыбкой на лице спросил Вацлав.  
— Я могу сделать так, чтобы Двали отстали от тебя. Вацлав снова изменился в лице, я понимала, он не хочет рисковать мной: Радич Никоадзе — самый опасный человек в Праге, и мне не стоит даже заговаривать об этом.  
— Послушай, — сказал он, — я, конечно, ценю твою заботу, но это опасно.  
— Не менее опасно, чем мой дядя Алан со своими безумными идеями. У меня есть предложение, от которого господин Николадзе не откажется, — с улыбкой сказала я, предчувствуя, как я вручаю ключи от «Rock Oil» ничего не подозревающему Радичу. Вацлав заметно начал нервничать, он ходил кругами и что-то бормотал на чешском языке, я взяла его за руку, и попросила выслушать меня.  
— Послушай, Ваца, со мной всё будет хорошо, я полагаю, что господин Николадзе знает о моей семье и от моего предложения не откажется, — начала я. Дальше я рассказала Вацлику о проклятой нефтяной вышке и об акциях «Rock Oil», которые никому не нужны. Вацлав согласился со мной, хотя по его глазам было видно, что он всё ещё переживает по этому поводу.  
Вацлав рассказал мне, где я могу найти Радича Николадзе, и попросил быть осторожной. Я снова надела тот костюм, в котором пришла на конференцию к Соколову, и, собрав волосы в кичку , пошла по указанному адресу. Удача явно была на моей стороне, Радич Николадзе вместе со своей бандой ютился в старом заброшенном театре а значит, если я предложу ему акции и нефтяную вышку, он не откажется. Место, где располагалась одна из ячеек Двали, находился в самом тёмном закоулке Праги, тут в основном жили бедняки и аугментированные граждане, которых власти выгнали из их квартир. Эта картина долго будет меня преследовать. Да, я вовремя подумала о переезде. Как только я подошла к злополучному месту, меня тут же затормозил один лысый тип.  
— Вы что-то забыли, дамочка? — грубо спросил он.  
— У меня назначена встреча с вашим боссом, Радичем Николадзе , — твёрдо ответила я.  
— Не знаю ни о какой встрече, — грубо ответил громила.  
— А так? — я достала 100 чешских крон и помахала ими перед носом громилы .  
— Другое дело, я вас провожу. Как вас представить? — спросил он.  
— Как госпожу Мортон, — с презрением ответила я .Пока громила вёл меня к своему боссу, я на всякий случай осматривала пути отступления, хотя знала, что если я это сделаю, я подставлю под удар… нет не себя, никто не станет связываться с Мортонами. Коллера, он не солдат и не сможет за себя постоять. Это место не только отвратительно выглядело, но и пахло, от нечистот у меня заслезились глаза, и мне пришлось задержать дыхание, пока меня не отвели в театр.  
— Сейчас, скажу боссу, что к нему пришли, — сказал громила и пошёл за Радичем. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать, ему было интересно, что это за госпожа Мортон хочет его видеть.  
— Такой могучий мафиози, а ютится в заброшенном театре, — ехидно, сказала я. Мне повезло что Николадзе ничего не знал о моей семье , это означало только одно: я легко впихну ему «Rock Oil» вместе с проклятиями моей семьи, и он проглотит наживку как миленький.  
— Мне сказали, что вы хотите встретится со мной, миссис Мортон, для чего? — спросил Николадзе.  
— Хочу, чтобы вы оставили в покое доктора Коллера и дали ему жить спокойно, — ответила я, глядя Радичу прямо в глаза. Николадзе разразился громким смехом, чему я только возмутилась, ещё никто не смеялся мне в лицо, это знак неуважения.  
— Эта железяка будет обслуживать мою ногу, пока не сдохнет или я не захочу его пристрелить, — смеясь, сказал Николадзе. Моему возмущению не было предела, так и хотелось дать пощёчину этому ободранному павлину. Мнит себя таким сильным и могучим , а живёт в отходах, окружив себя охраной, не менее продажной, чем он сам, но ради Вацлава я держалась, сжав всю свою волю в кулак.  
— Сколько вы хотите за его свободу?   
— Мадам, у вас столько денег не найдётся, — ответил он.  
— Я предлагаю не деньги и не драгоценные камни, — начала я, наблюдая за реакцией Радича.  
— А что же?  
— У меня в швейцарском банке лежат акции нефтяной компании, а ещё есть одна нефтяная вышла, — ответила я. Так я и думала, лицо Радича Николадзе изменилось, он готов был клюнуть на мою наживку. Чувствуя скорую победу, я сказала Радичу, что выпишу от своего имени доверенность на него, чтобы он смог не только забрать эти акции, но и саму вышку.  
— Видать, вы так любите Коллера, что готовы раздеться до трусов, — сказал Радич.   
— Это не ваше дело, забираете нефть или нет? — грубо спросила я.  
— А как же, — ответил Радич и попросил принести мне ручку и бумагу. Я всё подробно расписала ему и в конце поставила фирменную мортоновскую подпись, своей собственной печатки у меня не было, но подписи хватало для того, чтобы эта сделка успешно завершилась.  
— С вами приятно иметь дело, госпожа Мортон, — улыбнулся Радич.  
«А мне нет», — так и хотелось мне сказать, но я только вежливо улыбнулась.  
Завершив передачу нефтяной вышки и акций, я поспешила вернутся обратно к Вацлаву, находиться в этом месте мне не хотелось. Радич был настолько алчен, что легко клюнул на мой подарок, что ж, когда он всё поймёт, будет уже поздно. Думаю, что Ричард Мортон не был бы против того, что я просто так подарила «Rock Oil», но он пожертвовал счастьем своей семьи ради этой вышки, а я всё сделала наоборот, теперь проклятие с моей семьи снято, а меня и Ваца ждёт долгая и счастливая жизнь.


	6. Последние штрихи

После моего визита Радич Николадзе больше не появлялся на нашем горизонте. Ночные кошмары Вацлава больше не преследовали, поэтому все последующие ночи он спал как убитый на своей старой койке. Осмотрев весь магазин и весь дом, я подумала о том, что пора его немного преобразить, это будет первом шагом в нашей новой жизни. Утром об этом я рассказала Вацу.  
— Спасибо тебе, Китти, а то у меня руки не доходили до того, чтобы навести тут порядок, — поблагодарил меня Вацлав.  
— Оно понятно, вся эта обстановка в городе, да и ещё и мафия, — понимающе, сказала я. Честно признаться, у меня появились первые трудности с поиском рабочих, никто не хотел ремонтировать дом, в котором жил ауг, хорошо, что весь этот дом и магазин полностью принадлежит семье Вацлава, и они не могут отнять его у него. На очередной отказ я просто со злостью положила телефонную трубку так, что этот шум услышал Вацлав, который находился в соседний комнате. Он решил узнать, что произошло.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, Вашек, — ласково сказала я, хотя возмущение скрыть было сложно.  
— Может, лучше я займусь магазином? — предложил Вацлав мне.  
— Нет, ты доктор, ты должен беречь свои руки, хоть они у тебя аугментированы, и спину, я всё улажу, — твёрдо сказала я. Вацлав видел мой растрёпанный вид, поэтому просто подошёл ко мне и обнял, я уже привыкла к его холодным карбоновым рукам, это был успокаивающий холод, в глубине души я представляла, что руки Ваца такие же теплые, как и у остальных людей.  
Я уже подумала о том, что, если я не найду хороших мастеров, мы хотя бы попытаемся отремонтировать этот дом вдвоём, хоть это и сложно. Но тут в самом конце справочника я нашла ещё один номер мастера и, сделав глубокий вдох, позвонила ему. Человек на другом конце провода, к нашему с Вацлавом счастью, согласился помочь с ремонтом дома. Я вкратце описала все, что нужно сделать: просто покрасить стены и заменить мебель, так как там давно всё прогнило.  
— Хорошо, моя мастерская находится рядом с вашим домом, так что я с ребятами, скоро буду у вас, — вежливо ответил мастер. Я положила трубку и вздохнула с облегчением, после чего пошла в подвал к Вашеку, чтобы сообщить ему радостную новость.  
— Это, правда, тебе удалось найти человека, который поможет нам обновить магазин? — с удивлением спросил Вацлав.  
— Да, он сказал, что через несколько минут подъедет с командой, — сказала я Вацлаву.  
Мы только наблюдали за тем, как рабочие обновляли «Машину времени» и были рады тому, что нашлись люди, готовые несмотря ни на что помочь нам. Часть книг из отделов, где проходил ремонт, мы отнесли в кабинет, а часть пока поставили на свободные полки, остальное мы накрыли полиэтиленом. Я сказала Вацлаву, что сама буду контролировать ход работ, а ему посоветовала отдохнуть.  
— Как скажешь, принцесса, — сказал Вацлав мне и пошёл в свой кабинет. Тут в дверь постучали, и я спустилась вниз, чтобы узнать, кто пришёл. У двери стоял почтальон.  
— У меня посылка для мистера Коллера, — сказал он.  
— Спасибо, я передам ему, — вежливо сказала я.  
— А вы, должно быть, миссис Коллер? — поинтересовался почтальон. Вот это было неожиданно, я, конечно, не против того, чтобы Вашек на мне женился, но у нас есть ещё незаконченные дела, нужно ещё устроить Вацлава на хорошую работу, а то такой талант не должен пропадать в подполье. Всё же нужен тихий и уютный дом, чтобы никто не мешал нашему счастью. Да и к тому же, он сравнил меня с богиней Иштар, а на богинях не женятся.  
— Нет, я мисс Мортон, я помогаю мистеру Коллеру с делами, — вежливо ответила я, и, взяв посылку, пошла в кабинет Вацлава.  
— Кто там? — спросил Вацлав у меня.  
— Почтальон, он принёс заказанные мной книги, — ответила я.  
***

 

Китти просто потрясающая девушка. Я знаю, что со мной трудно ужиться, особенно после Инцидента все от меня отвернулись: не только друзья, но и те девушки, которые раньше восхищались моим талантом. Они думали, что я тоже слечу с катушек как половина аугментированных по всему миру, но со мной это не произошло, наверное, это из-за того, что свои аугментации я ни разу не обновлял. Ещё каждый вечер приходится принимать нейропозин, чтобы не потерять контроль над аугментациями и не началась ломка. Китти стала для меня спасением из этой безысходности, она помогала мне не только с магазином, но и решала многие важные вопросы, которые иногда приводили меня в тупик.  
Вечером мы часто засиживались или на чердаке, или у меня в кабинете. На этот раз мы сидели в кабинете. Недавно привезли то, что обещала мне Китти — старые записи её великих предков. Ей-богу, если бы кто-то до Катарины сказал, что девушка, которая сидит рядом со мной, дочь профессора Мортона, я бы не поверил.  
— Китти, ты когда-нибудь покажешь мне свой дом? — поинтересовался я.  
— Хочешь увидеть Остров Теней? — игриво спросила Китти.  
— Угу, — кивнул я.  
— А ты не боишься?  
— Чего? — разве я похож на человека, который чего-то боится? Если честно, я давно перестал чего-либо бояться.  
— Ну, наши дома почти похожи, только твой дом светлее, — ответила Китти.  
— Так ты поэтому так отреагировала, когда первый раз увидела мой магазин? — улыбаясь, спросил я.  
— Да, тут только не хватает статуи китайского льва, который извергает синий огонь, — ответила Китти.  
— Кто-то из твоих предков ездил в Китай? — поинтересовался я.  
— Не могу сказать, у меня два путешественника было в семье, наверное, кто-то из них, — задумчиво ответила девушка.  
Нам обоим спать не хотелось, и это не из-за того, что мне снятся кошмары, нет, теперь больше нет ни каких кошмаров, просто не хотелось. У Китти произошло столько событий, что она была просто под впечатлением от них, поэтому я предложил ей прогуляться по ночной Праге. На небе не было ни облачка, светила полная луна, и меня вдруг потянуло на романтику, хорошо, что комендантский час отменили, и теперь можно свободно гулять по городу.  
— Куда пойдём? — поинтересовалась Катарина.  
— Я знаю пару красивых мест здесь, знаешь, если нам предстоит сбежать вместе, я хочу, чтобы ты запомнила всю красоту этого города, — ответил я.  
— Куда бежать, Коллер? Я планирую остаться здесь с тобой — Китти подошла ко мне и, обняв, поцеловала в висок. Я инстинктивно обхватил девушку за талию, стараясь не причинять ей боль своими карбоновыми руками, и ответил на её поцелуй.  
— Знаешь, я тоже хочу остаться здесь с тобой, — шепотом произнёс я, отстранивнись.  
***

 

Домой мы пришли только под утро. Ночью в Праге и правда красиво. Сначала мы прогулялись по мосту над Влтавой, ветра не было, поэтому свет от фонарей отражался в водной глади, сливаясь с отражением луны. Потом просто прошлись по старым покрытым мощённым камнем улочкам Праги. Никто из людей нам на пути не встречался, судя по тому, что в окнах горел свет, люди просто устали бояться, так же, как и мы.  
— Это судьба — произнесла я, глядя Вацлава.  
— Ты о том, что мы встретились? — поинтересовался он  
— Да, если бы не эта конференция, мы бы сейчас не гуляли вдвоём — сказала я.  
— Я заметил, как ты отреагировала на моё выступление, — улыбнулся он. Я немного засмущалась. Ну да, я сидела в первом ряду и, затаив дыхание, слушала выступление доктора Коллера, честно сказать, не только его внешность, но и его познания в нейропротезировании произвели на меня впечатление, не зря же гений науки Антон Соколов пригласил его. Вацлав заметил моё смущение и осторожно прижал меня к себе.  
— Сегодня почтальон назвал меня миссис Коллер, — начала я заигрывать с Вацлавом.  
— Ну, если так, Китти, мы давно уже не просто парень и девушка, так ведь? — спросил Вацлав у меня.  
— Ну да, с того момента, когда мы встретились, то да, — ответила я.  
— Катарина Мортон, я отдаю тебе свою руку и сердце, выходи за меня замуж, — твёрдо произнёс Вацлав. Его слова прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба, я готова была кричать «да» на всю Прагу, но вновь застыла на месте, стояла и смотрела влюблёнными глазами на Вацлава, а он подошёл ко мне и подхватил на руки, несмотря на его худощавое тело, его руки оказались сильными.  
— Да, я согласна, — наконец произнесла я.  
Мы вернулись в «Машину времени», у нас обоих было столько впечатлений с ночной прогулки, что умываться перед сном не стали, а сразу же разошлись по комнатам. Новую кровать я оставила Вацлаву, а сама пошла, спать на диване.  
***

 

Мне пришлось задержаться в Праге ещё на некоторое время. Я выкупил старую заброшенную клинику и переоборудовал её, надеясь вдохнуть новую жизнь в этот город. Задолго до этого я устраивал много разных конференций и вёл активные дискуссии на счёт того, как необходимы аугментации людям, которые действительно в них нуждаются. Было много противоречий по этому поводу, но я уверял людей, что ничего против их воли я навязывать им не буду.  
— А как же Иллюминаты и прочие, господин Соколов? — обратился ко мне один из людей. Лично я не боюсь никаких Иллюминатов и прочих голосящих за то, чтобы наука дальше не развивалась. То же самое было и в Островной Империи, но потом они признали мои изобретения и попросили обеспечить ими все острова, а вся эта богемная элита даже зная, как я их ненавижу, просила меня написать их портреты.  
— Они сами будут просить меня сделать им какую-нибудь аугментацию, — ответил я. Хотя я не собирался работать на живущих тут миллионеров или на правящую элиту, я собирался улучшить жизнь не только аугментированных, но и тех граждан, которые нуждаются в качественных протезах. Время шло, народ немного повозмущался и вскоре утих, не в силах противостоять моему научному гению, а эти Иллюминаты и прочие, которыми меня здесь пугали, так и не появились. Так я и знал, все эти Иллюминаты просто пустозвоны. Когда я взялся за проблему аугментированных, то узнал у одного из них, что им жизненно необходим некий препарат называемый нейропозином, который вдобавок вызывает привыкание. Я тут же задался вопросом о создании сыворотки на основе этого препарата, которая не вызывала бы привыкания и которой хватало на один раз. У одного из своих пациентов я выпросил пузырёк с ним и на следующий день занялся изготовлением этой сыворотки. Подопытные мне не понадобились, так как я освоил все навыки врачевания и, как бывает, слухи о том, что я изготовил сыворотку, заменяющую нейропозин и теперь избавлял аугментированных людей от зависимости от этого препарата, дошли и до власть имущих. Они требовали мне продать им этот препарат, а когда я им отказывал, говоря, что Антон Соколов не продаётся, осыпали угрозами.  
— В бездну вас всех, ещё и угрожать мне вздумали, вы хоть знаете, кто я такой, у меня столько денег, что я куплю вас всех, — с презрением и гневом отвечал я. Вскоре угрозы прекратились, Иллюминаты или как их там, поняли, что тягаться со мной нет смысла, оставили свои жалкие потуги на господство надо мной.  
В один прекрасный день ко мне в клинику пришла Катарина Мортон, поначалу я не узнал её. В нашу первую встречу я разглядел в ней властную женщину со взглядом Клеопатры, одетую в строгую одежду, теперь передо мной предстала простая девушка Катарина, одета в тёплый свитер и юбку до колена, её волосы были распущены. Похоже, она тоже решила задержаться в Праге, и я, кажется, знаю, ради кого эта девушка не только изменила свою внешность и нрав, но и решила остаться в городе.  
— А вы изменились, мисс Мортон, — похвально сказал я.  
— Я вижу, вы остались здесь в Праге, слухи о вас, господин Соколов, дошли и до меня, — вежливо улыбнулась Катарина, однако я заметил, что мисс Мортон, что-то тревожит, и поинтересовался, что именно.  
— Я бы не пришла к вам, но я хочу помочь одному человеку, который стал для меня не только другом, — начала она.  
— И ради того, ради кого вы так преобразились, мисс Мортон, — я сказал Катарине, что собираюсь открыть ещё одну клинику в Праге и был бы рад, если у руля станет доктор Коллер.  
— Это правда? — спросила Катарина у меня.  
— Слово Антона Соколова, мисс, у вашего друга есть талант, который не стоит зарывать в землю, — ответил я. Катарина преобразилась в лице, и стала меня благодарить за столь щедрый дар, на прощание я дал Катарине сыворотку, избавляющую аугментированных от зависимости от нейропозина для её друга, чтобы он смог не только наслаждаться новой работой, но и дышать свободно.  
— Спасибо вам, господин Соколов, как мне отблагодарить вас? — спросила Катарина.  
— Что вы, мисс, я не за деньги работаю, а ради блага граждан не только Чехии, но и всего мира, — вежливо ответил я.


	7. Предсвадебный переполох

Я благодарен Китти за то, что она помогла мне встать на ноги, с тех пор мои дела пошли в гору, от пациентов отбоя не было, но я последовал примеру маэстро Соколова — "Лечить только тех, кому аугментации жизненно необходимы, а не всяким фрикам и богатеям, желающими подглядывать за такими же как они". Единственное от чего я не отказался благодаря Китти, так это от образа панка в лабораторном халате, моей будущей жене нравился этот образ и она убедила меня его оставить. Пока я лечил аугментированных пациентов и ставил нуждающимся необходимые им аугментации, Китти занимала книжным магазином.   
— Я заказал Иденшоу доставить в Прагу, книги из семейного поместья — как-то сказала мне Китти.   
— А твои родные не будут против того, что ты разворовываешь семейную библиотеку — пошутил я.   
— Они будут только рады, тому что все дневники и труды Ричарда и Арчибальда Мортонов, съедут из дома — ответила я. Мы оба накопили денег для нашей будущей свадьбы, Китти хотела прикупить дом на окраине Праги, но я сказал ей, что покупкой жилища займусь сам, в конце концов, она и так достаточно много для меня сделала, и если четно без неё я бы не справился, а за то, что она выкупила мою жизнь у Радича Николадзе, я особенно благодарен.   
Мой рабочий день заканчивался вечером, и вечером я спешил в "Машину времени", переживая за Китти, хотя, что за неё переживать-то, она сможет не только за меня постоять но и за себя. Для себя же я решил, что теперь всеми семейными делами буду заниматься.   
— Привет, скучала? — игриво спроси я девушку.   
— Прости, не когда было скучать, люди вновь полюбили книги, и целыми очередями стояли, что бы их купить — вежливо ответила Китти.   
— Да, жизнь вошла в своё русло, люди снова узнают меня на улицах и пожимают мне руку — протянул я.   
— Рада за Вас мистер Коллер — улыбнулась девушка.   
— Какой я тебе мистер Коллер, для тебя я Вашек или Ваца, или Лава, как хочешь — стал я заигрывать с Китти.   
В свободное от работы время я просматривал журналы с недвижимостью, ища для нас новый дом, где-нибудь на окраине Праги. Моё внимание привлёк двух этажный особняк из белого кирпича, и с просторным садом вокруг. Я быстро подсчитал все наши сбережения, и пришёл к выводу, что мне этот дом под силам.   
— Как тебе этот домик? — спросил я у Китти, показывая ей фотографию дома.   
— Думаешь потянем, зачем нам двух этажный дом? — поинтересовалась она у меня.   
— Ну знаешь, я спланировал наше будущее на годы вперёд — сказал я, и шальными глазами посмотрел на свою невесту. Я не знаю, как Китти на это отреагирует, но я хочу большую дружную семью, хочу двух замечательных детей, что бы наш новый дом был наполнен детскими голосами, думаю, что Катарина будет чудесной матерью нашим будущим детям.   
— В смысле? — Спросила девушка у меня.   
— Ну сама знаешь — не сводя взгляда с невесты, сказал я. Я наблюдал за реакцией Катарины, когда до неё дошло, чего хочу от неё я, она ни сколько не была против, а наоборот обеими руками была "за" и с радостно обняла меня. Императрица вновь превратилась в ту милую девушку с которой я сбежал тогда с конференции Соколова, так она мне больше нравится.   
В выходные мы были полностью свободны от своих дел. До этого я позвонил риелтору и договорился о встрече. Денег которые мы заработали нам хватило на то, что бы купить присмотренный мною дом. Ехать до дома нашей мечты не так уж и близко, на пол пути к дому нашей мечты, Китти задремала у меня на груди. Я осторожно обнял её, что бы она не сползла мне на ноги, а сам погрузился в предстоящие предсвадебные хлопоты. Дом купить это ещё полдела, нам предстояло пригласить моих и её родителей на нашу свадьбу, и выбрать ближайший к моему дому ЗАГС, что бы подать заявление на регистрацию свадьбы. Наконец риелтор привезла нас к дому нашей мечты, я начал будить невесту.   
— Китти, просыпайся мы на месте — прошептал я девушке, поправляя прядь её волос. На дворе был декабрь, кругом было всё в снегу, что только добавляло красоты не только Праги но и нашей новой жизни.   
— Как тут красиво — протянула Китти, осматриваясь по сторонам.   
— Мы только на подходе мисс Мортон — сказала риелтор.   
— Да, видишь там сад впереди, он тоже будет наш — подбодрил я невесту. Китти в одобрение кивнула. Риелтор сначала показала нам сад, а потом стала показывать дом. На первом этаже была небольшая гостиная, кухня и санитарный узел, на втором этаже были две спальни и просторный кабинет.   
— Эта комната для Вас, господин Коллер — игриво сказала Китти. Китти продолжала заигрывать со мной, я едва держался, что бы легонько не ущипнуть свою невесту за бок.   
— Ну вот господа, первый взнос 50 000 крон, остальное после покупки — объявила риелтор. Я протянул риелтору деньги, и попросил её отвезти нас обратно в центр, сказав, что завтра я внесу окончательную сумму. Мне не терпелось купить этот дом и внести через его порог свою будущую жену.   
Так прошла суббота, в воскресенье мы наконец подали заявление в ЗАГС, на регистрацию свадьбы. Теперь когда вся эта суматоха с разделением человечества на два класса утихла и загнулась на корню, больше ни кто не смотрел на меня как на недочеловека, это касалась и ЗАГСа, ни кто не говорил нам, что сюда аугам нельзя и не говорил, что все дни уже заняты, поэтому мы решили назначить день нашей свадьбы на следующие выходные.   
— Ну, что, ты рада принцесса моя? — ласково спросил я у своей невесты. Китти от радости повисла у меня на шее, а какие ещё нужны были доказательства, что она меня любит. Вернувшись в "Машину времени" мы первым делом стали рассылать приглашения на свадьбу нашим родным, Китти пошла к своему компьютеру, а я связался со своими родителями по инфолинку. Мне повезло, мои предки патриоты до мозга и костей, и дальше Праги и окрестных городов они не уезжали, к видеофону подошёл мой отец Лукаш Коллер, он был рад видеть меня живым и невредимым.   
— Привет пап, как дела? — Спросил я у отца.   
— Вацлав, сынок, рад видеть тебя, слышал, что у тебя начали налаживаться дела? — ответил вопросом на вопрос отец.   
— Да, я вернул себе свою славу и меня вновь стали узнавать в городе — ответил я. Я спросил у отца, дома ли мама, он ответил, что мама пошла к соседке, и если нужно, что-то передать ей, то он обязательно передаст.   
— Ну, тут такие дела, в общем я в следующие выходные женюсь — гордо сказал я.   
— Поздравляю тебя сын, тебе давно пора остепенится, надеюсь твоя избранница из приличной семьи? — поинтересовался отец.   
— Ещё бы пап, это дочь профессора Мортона — ответил я.   
— В таком случае, тебе повезло дважды — улыбнулся Лукаш.   
— Да, и я приглашаю Вас на нашу свадьбу — торжественно передал я, и отключил видеофон.   
— Ну вот, я поговорила с отцом, правда матери как всегда не было дома, надеюсь, она приедет на нашу свадьбу — сказала Китти, входя ко мне в кабинет.   
— Мои приедут все, я им уже сообщил — сказал я невесте.   
— Это не свадьба, а какое-то сборище учёных будет — вдруг сказала Китти.   
— Ты о чём? — поинтересовался я.   
— Ну, мой отец учёный, и твои предки тоже вроде учёные — улыбнулась Китти.  
— Ты думаешь, что у тебя странная семейка? — начал я заигрывать со своей невестой.   
— Ну да, я же девушка из семьи Мортон — улыбнулась Китти.   
— Ты на меня посмотри, мой отец -инженер, мать- врач, и я весь пошёл в своих родителей, став врачом, и частично в деда, раз мне по наследству перешёл этот магазин с нелепым названием "Машина времени" ¬— начал я.   
— Как бы нам обоим не сбежать с собственной свадьбы — рассмеялась Китти.   
— Слушай, а это правда, что говорят про твою семью или только слухи? — вдруг спросил я у невесты.   
— А, испугался моих родственников? — заигрывая спросила Китти.   
— Во все нет, мне просто для информации нужно — стал оправдываться я.   
— Ну, знаешь, я во все эти проклятия не верю, про богатства не спорю, амбиции, возможно, все эти слухи создали те кто завидует нам. Знаешь, мой дядя не убивал моего деда, тот повёлся на историю с кораблём Ричарда Мортона и решил его найти, а дальше... - начала Китти.   
— Несчастный случай — продолжил я, и спросил про дядю, Китти сказала, что дядя умер когда ей было 12 лет, и что на похоронах ей одной было жалко его, так как она всегда восхищалась его упорством и изобретениями.   
—Ладно, не будем о грустном, впереди у нас только счастливая жизнь — сказал я Китти, и обнял её.


	8. Юные боги

Вот и настал самый важный день в нашей жизни. Как долго мы ждали этого момента, когда на вопрос регистратора ЗАГСа — «Согласны ли вы» — хором ответить «Да» и, конечно же, мы оба нервничали по этому поводу, я уже успела познакомиться с родителями будущего мужа, мистер и миссис Коллер прибыли за три дня до нашей свадьбы. Теперь осталось дождаться, когда мои предки приедут на свадьбу.  
— Ух, надеюсь, что вся моя родня приедет, а то моя мама не на всех важных мероприятиях в моей жизни была, — поделилась я переживанием с Вацликом.  
— Она у тебя, наверное, важная персона. Моя мама, присутствовала на всех знаменательных моментах в моей жизни, она даже с работы отпрашивалась, — сказал Вацлав.  
— Да, моя мама пианистка, она гастролирует по всему миру — вздохнула я.  
— Не переживай так, я важное событие в твоей жизни не пропущу, — сказал Вацлав и утешительно обнял меня, в его объятиях я расслабилась, он всегда меня успокаивал, когда мне было грустно, или когда я переживала по какому-нибудь поводу. Тут мне позвонил отец, он сказал, что он подъезжает к Праге, я сказала отцу, что встречу его на станции «Фонтан Чапека», где находится дом Вацлава.  
— А вот и моя родня подъехала, — сказала я Вацлаву и пошла, встречать своих родителей. Метро больше не делили на классы аугментированных и обычных людей, что меня, безусловно, радовало. В прочем, мне и раньше это не мешало ездить на метро со своим любимым, я заняла свою позицию и вместо того, чтобы зайти в вагон для «натуральных» людей, я садилась в вагон для аугов, тем самым выказывала обществу, что я не согласна с его мнением. Теперь всё встало на круги своя, и в метро, как всегда, было полно людей. Я села на скамейке возле платформы и стала ждать прибытия поезда с моей роднёй. Своего отца я сразу узнала, он всегда выделялся из толпы, чёрные волосы, крючковатый нос, бородка и его неизменный бордовый костюм.  
— Папа, — помахала я отцу рукой. Отец увидев, что я ему машу, только поднял руку в знак того, что видит меня. Я стала искать глазами маму, в надежде, что она тоже приехала на мою свадьбу, но её в одном поезде с отцом не было. Единственным человеком, кого я не ожидала, встреть, но была рада видеть, был Джозеф Иденшоу — друг нашей семьи.  
— Прости дочка, мама не смогла приехать, зато Джозеф здесь, ты помнишь его? — спросил отец у меня.  
— Рад Вас видеть юная леди, — вежливо сказал Джозеф и поклонился мне.  
— Боже, Джозеф, Вы не так юны, чтобы ехать через весь мир ради свадьбы, — удивилась я.  
— Он сам захотел приехать на твою свадьбу Китти, я его не упрашивал — сказал отец.  
Что ж, раз моя семья приехала в город, настала пора познакомить моих родных с Прагой и заодно с роднёй Вацлава, который через несколько часов станет моим законным мужем.  
— Прага, один из красивейших городов Европы, я тут давно не был — вздохнул Обид Мортон.  
— Да, видел бы ты, что было тут раньше, — сказала я отцу.  
— Не видел, а слышал, всё это человеческая натура искать себе врагов, — пробубнил себе под нос Обид. Всю дорогу до «Машины времени» наш старый друг Джозеф осматривался по сторонам, я не стала его спрашивать, что он видит, возможно, он ощущает присутствие гнетущего духа в некоторых местах Праги, где раньше проливалась кровь. Иденшоу последний из племени Абкани, он говорил, что его народ стёрли с лица Земли боги за то, что люди его племени перешли на сторону демонов, то же самое чуть не произошло со всем миром, когда один человек решил поиграть в Бога и сделал так, чтобы аугментированные люди озверели и напали на обычных. Что ж, теперь главные боги здесь это мы — я и Вацлав, и этот день полностью принадлежит нам.  
— Вот, мы пришли — сказала я отцу, указывая, ему на дом где я и Вацлав живём.  
— Вы живёте в книжном магазине! — удивился отец. Это заставило меня улыбнуться, я ответила, что книжный магазин, это только часть дома.  
— Твой жених и правда состоятельный человек, как ты мне говорила, — сказал отец.  
— Он тебе понравится, — улыбнулась я.  
— Я его не видел, но то, что он нейротехнолог и ещё является директором книжного магазина, уже похвально, — улыбнулся отец.  
— Вацлав, я пришла — сказала я, входя в магазин.  
— Он сейчас с матерью, она пытается надеть на него фрак, — сказал Лукаш Коллер.  
— Господин Коллер, познакомьтесь, это мой отец Обид Мортон и наш общий друг Джозеф Иденшоу, — представила я своего отца и друга.  
Ну вот, мой отец нашёл общий язык с отцом Вацлава, а я осталась наедине с Иденшоу, я хоть и не собиралась возвращаться на Остров Теней, но всё же было интересно, как там наше родовое поместье.  
— Присматриваю за ним Мисс Мортон — сказал Иденшоу.  
— А как там крепость, не развалилась ещё? — Спросила я.  
— Стоит на том же месте, как и лаборатория вашего прадеда, — ответил индеец. Иденшоу посмотрел на свои часы и сказал, что нам пора готовится к свадьбе, он также сообщил мне, что отец привёз с Острова Теней свадебное платье моей бабушки Люси.  
— О боже, надеюсь, ночь на этом острове проводить не придётся — вздохнула я. Отец достал из своего чемодана платье, и передал его мне, сказав, что будет ждать меня у двери. Взяв в руки бабушкино платье, я пошла переодеваться в единственную свободную комнату в доме. Отец, возможно, относил бабушкино платье в химчистку, оно не было таким жёлтым как до этого, но всё же выглядело старомодным. Я сняла свитер и юбку, и надела платье.  
«Интересно, что скажет об этом Вацлав, когда увидит меня в бабушкином платье» — подумала я, глядя на себя в зеркало.  
— Дочь, ты готова? — раздался из-за двери голос отца.  
— Да, пап, можешь входить — откликнулась я.  
— Ты красавица дочка — похвалил меня отец.  
— Что-то я себя не уютно чувствую в этом платье — сказала я.  
Отец ничего не ответил, в добавок достал из дальнего кармана своего костюма старинную брошь в виде змеи, стоящей в форме буквы S, и подколол ею моё свадебное платье. Меня утешало то, что Вашеку сейчас не лучше чем мне, его родители заставили его ради свадьбы отказаться от своего фирменного вида и надеть свадебный фрак. Только его родители могут усмирить эту бешеную энергию по имени Вацлав, если бы я заставила его влезть во фрак, он бы наверняка мне отказал в этом удовольствии. Взяв меня за руку, отец вместе с Иденшоу повели меня в ЗАГС, по дороге туда я постоянно оглядывалась, ища глазами Вацлава, но он со своей семьёй решил войти в ЗАГС с другого входа, может кто-то и верит в то, что жених до свадьбы не должен видеть невесту в свадебном платье, а иначе будет несчастье, но только не я, все беды мы уже пережили: была напряжённость во всём мире, было угнетение одного класса другим, были и Двали, и теперь, где всё это, они ушли в прошлое, впереди нас ждёт счастливое будущее.  
— Я рад маленькая мисс, что дожил до Вашей свадьбы, — чуть улыбнувшись, сказал Иденшоу.  
— Что Вы Джозеф, доживёте ещё до свадьбы наших детей, — улыбнулась я в ответ.  
— Уж я то, постараюсь дожить, времена несчастных случаев в нашей семье канули в Лету с тех пор, как мы всей семьёй покинули остров и изменили свою судьбу — начал отец.  
— Пап, мы сами властелины своей судьбы, не будем о грустном — сказала я отцу.  
Мы первыми пришли к регистратору брака и стали ждать, когда придёт Вацлав со своими родителями, вряд ли он сбежал с собственной свадьбы, он не из тех людей, кто может отказать девушки перед алтарём, одно его признание в любви чего стоит, скорее он решил уговорить своих родителей вернуть его в прежний облик. А нет, вот и он со своей семьёй. Увидев Вацлава во фраке, я чуть не рассмеялась, он был полностью ухожен и причёсан, единственное, что его выдавало, так это его механические руки и выбритый затылок. Вашек держался молодцом, но наверное про меня он подумал то же самое, — «во что они превратили Китти, это старомодное платье ей абсолютно не идёт».  
Когда все были на своих местах, началась свадебная церемония. Мы стояли друг напротив друга и слушали вдохновляющую речь регистратора о браке, семье, любви и верности. После того, как регистратор закончила свою речь, началось самое главное:  
— Катарина Мортон, согласны ли Вы взять в законные мужья Вацлава Коллера, быть с ним в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас? — начала регистратор.  
— Да, — твёрдо ответила я, до сих пор не веря своему счастью.  
— А Вы, Вацлав Коллер, согласны ли взять в жёны Катарину Мортон, заботится о ней и любить, пока смерть не разлучит вас? — спросила регистратор.  
— Да, — всё тем же весёлым голосом ответил Вацлав.  
— Объявляю вас мужем и женой, распишитесь и обменяйтесь кольцами, — сказал регистратор. Мы по очереди расписались в журнале для регистрации браков, после чего нам обоим выдали свидетельство о браке, теперь настала очередь обменяться кольцами. Поначалу я переживала, что не смогу надеть кольцо на аугментированную руку Вашека, но мои переживания оказались напрасными, кольцо идеально ему подошло. Вацлав осторожно взял другое кольцо и надел на мой палец.  
— Теперь можете поцеловать друг друга, — сообщила регистратор.  
— Я люблю тебя, Вацлав Коллер, — прошептала я, когда Вацлав наклонился ко мне, чтобы поцеловать. Я вновь обвила руки вокруг шеи Коллера, и страстно впилась своими губами в его.  
— И я тебя люблю, Китти Коллер, — нежно прошептал Вацлав, перед тем, как я его поцеловала.  
***

 

После свадьбы мы пригласили всех наших родителей в наш новый дом, а то в моём доме не все поместятся. Я взял на руки Китти и понёс её к свадебному лимузину, стоящему возле входа в ЗАГС. Наши родители решили дать нам больше свободного места в лимузине и сказали, что поедут за нами на других машинах. Китти в этом свадебном платье выглядела просто божественно, а вот мне по приезду хотелось снять с себя фрак и надеть свою клетчатую рубашку с джинсами.  
— Потерпи, скоро все разъедутся по домам, и мы вновь станем самими собой, — улыбнулась Китти.  
— Ты прямо читаешь мои мысли, принцесса, — улыбаясь, сказал я. Наши родители приехали к дому раньше нас. Водителю нашего лимузина пришлось покружиться вокруг сада, чтобы найти удобное место для остановки. Я первым вылез из машины, после чего взял Китти на руки и понёс её к дому.  
— Да ты силач, — заигрывая со мной, сказала Китти.  
— Можно сказать, это единственная польза от аугментаций, я могу таскать тяжёлые вещи — подменил я.  
— Комплексуешь по поводу механических рук? Знаешь, а я давно привыкла к твоим рукам, — с улыбкой ответила Китти.  
— Я пошутил, ласточка моя, я давно привык к аугментациям, — пошутил я.  
— Вацлик, ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня, за это я тебя и полюбила, за твою душу, и твоё жизнелюбие — улыбнулась Китти.  
***

 

Наши родители недолго пробыли у нас дома, вскоре они разошлись, и мы остались наедине друг с другом. Дом был не полностью обставлен, некоторые ящики я не успел распаковать, осталось распаковать только наши вещи и посуду. Кой, какие вещи я прихватил из «Машины времени», чтобы перенести их в новую мастерскую. Ну, это потом, сейчас я хотел только одного — быть рядом со своей женой Китти. Мир принадлежал только нам двоим, нам не хотелось ни с кем его делить. Я взял на неопределённое время отпуск и Китти тоже, она определилась со своей карьерой, правда не в науке пока что, а в моём книжном магазине, права директора я полностью передал ей, я же заправляю своей собственной клиникой. Мы ходили из одной комнаты в другую, осматривая наш новый дом.  
— Да, да, это наш дом, наш мир, — радовалась Китти. Меня не удивляло то, что Китти из императрицы, которую она иногда строила из себя, вдруг стала обычной девушкой, которая умеет радоваться простым вещам, я люблю её и такую.

— Конечно это наш дом, наш и больше не чей, — радостно сказал я, заходя на кухню. Я достал из коробки пару старинных фужеров, которых я привёз из дедушкиного дома, и достал из холодильника нераскупоренную бутылку шампанского, после чего открыл бутылку и разлил его по бокалам. Китти стояла рядом и наблюдала за тем, что я делаю. Мы оба взяли бокалы в руки.  
— За тебя, миссис Мортон-Коллер, — поднимая бокал, произнёс я.  
—Мортон-Коллер?! — звучит устрашающе — нет, теперь я просто Катарина Коллер, никаких Мортонов! — сказала Китти.


	9. Медовый месяц в Карнаке. Часть 1

Утром я проснулась в объятиях Вацлава, он прижался ко мне всем телом, и как это не было странно, теплоту его души я ощущала даже через его механические руки. За окном было утро января, и в отличие от меня, солнце ещё спало. Вчера мы проводили всех гостей до станции "Фонтан Чапека", а потом вернулись домой и... сами знаете, занялись кое-чем, чем обычно занимаются влюблённые друг в друга люди. На душе пели птицы, и хотелось, что бы за окном был тёплый солнечный день, но за ним середина января.   
— Что ж, ещё посплю — решила я. Поспать так и не вышло, Вацлав тоже начал просыпаться.   
— Доброе утро, принцесса. — нежно сказал он, открывая глаза.   
— Привет, красавчик. — сказала я, перебираясь к Вашеку на грудь.   
— Как спалось? — спросил он.   
— После вчерашнего спала как убитая — потирая глаза, ответила я.   
— А что было вчера? — спросил Вацлав.   
— А ты не помнишь? — игриво спросила я.   
— Ещё бы не помнить, после свадьбы мы проводили всех наших родственников до поезда, и занялись друг другом. — сказал Вацлав. Вацлаву тоже не хотелось вставать с кровати, у него сейчас целый месяц отпуска, вот только где провести этот отпуск мы не знали, после Инцидента весь мир окрасился в серый цвет, и хоть всё вернулось на круги своя, всё равно воспоминания о тяжёлых днях остались. Единственным не тронутым местом на планете оставалась Япония, японцы не использовали в своих аугментациях чип, позволяющий контролировать людей с аугментированными конечностями, и не позволяли Иллюминатам вмешиваться в свои дела. Но, к сожалению, я уже видела Японию, когда мне было 10 лет. Тогда мой дядя Алан первый раз покинул Остров теней, и собрался лететь в Японию, я упросила родителей отпустить меня с дядей, и хоть отец не доверял ему, всё же отпустил. Помнится как только мы прибыли туда, то все на нас заглядывались, ещё бы мой дядя Алан хоть и был братом близнецом моего отца, но внешне и внутренне отличался от него, у него были грубые черты лица, мускулистые руки, и один глаз, и тут с ним под руку идёт милая десятилетняя девочка. Я как то за чашкой чая поделилась с Вацликом этим воспоминанием, и, судя по его виду тогда, он и сам не мог себе такое представить. Вацлав единственный человек, который считает все слухи по поводу моей семьи предрассудками и постоянно упрашивает меня, показать ему Остров теней. Вот и сейчас, он вдруг предложил мне провести наш медовый месяц на этом острове.   
— Боюсь, тебе там сразу же наскучит. Остров маленький и мест для изучения там мало — сказала я ему.   
— И куда ты предлагаешь нам ехать? Я так понимаю, ты за свою только начатую жизнь, весь мир облетела? — спросил Вацлав. И тут он мне выдал, конечно, от Коллера можно ожидать всего, но только не этого:   
— А на Островной Империи ваша семья была?   
— Ты имеешь в виду ту Островную Империю, откуда родом Антон Соколов?! — удивлённо спросила я, не ожидая такого поворота событий. Вацлав кивнул.   
— Нет, и боюсь, Ричард Мортон тоже её не видел. — вздохнула я и тут же спросила — Предлагаешь мне путешествие туда?   
Об Островной империи, я частично узнала от Антона Соколова, когда он писал мой портрет, я бы хотела там побывать. Но кроме Соколова я ни кого из тех мест в Праге не видела и не знаю, на чём он приплыл в город. Вацлав сказал мне, что он попробует поговорить с Соколовым по поводу путешествия к Островной империи, и сказал, что у него в книжной лавке есть книга с картой Островной империи.   
— Дай угадаю, ты уже встречался с Соколовым? — полюбопытствовала я.   
— Нет, один клиент подарил мне эту книгу, полагаю, что он там уже побывал. — ответил Вацлав. Вацлав начал мне рассказывать про то, что ему удалось узнать из этой книги, и про то, что два движущих кита всей Островной Империи, это наука и магия, и что нам до сих пор мало чего известно про то, как там живут люди.   
— Это хорошо, что мы ничего про неё не знаем. Возможно, там про Панхею ничего не слышали. Не дай каждому такое пережить, что пережили мы. — протянула я.   
— Я тебе сейчас принесу эту книгу. — сказал Вацлав и встал с кровати.   
— Только не задерживайся.   
— Эту книгу, я перенёс сюда. — сказал Вацлав, накидывая на свои плечи халат.   
— Хорошо, что он не перенёс сюда все вещи из своей мастерской. — подумала я.   
Мы толком ещё не разобрали все вещи. Так что то, что было нужно Вашеку находилось ещё в коробках. Я тоже решила не залёживаться в кровати, а то думаю — "коробки сами себя не разгрузят". Встав с постели, я первым делом умылась, после чего надела лёгкую кофту и юбку, благо в доме было тепло, не то, что на улице. После этого, я спустилась на кухню и налила себе и Вацлику кофе, после чего пошла в его кабинет, где он до сих пор рылся в коробках в поисках книги.   
— Вот она, нашёл. — сказал Вацлав, показывая мне здоровенный фолиант. Я поставила обе чашки на стол и стала вместе с мужем разглядывать книгу с изображениями Островной империи. Эта книга была своего рода энциклопедией, и в ней не только была карта империи, но и фотографии разных городов, а так же их описания и описания разных видов животных обитающих там. Больше всего нам понравились такие величественные города как Дануолл — один из крупнейших городов Гристоля и столица всей империи, и самая южная точка — остров Серконос и прекрасная покрытая зеленью Карнака.   
— Да, если уж выбирать, между Дануоллом и Карнакой, я выберу Карнаку. — заявил Вацлав.   
— Я думала, тебе Дануолл больше приглянулся, ты был бы там своим. Смотри тут написано, что большую известность он приобрёл после того, как молодой учёный Антон Соколов создал электрическую стену вокруг города и важных объектов всей империи. — прочитала я.   
— Да, Соколов не только Империю на ноги поставил, но и Чехию тоже, после его выступлений, волна насилия по отношению к аугментированным спала на нет. — сказал Вацлав. Мы пока на Карнаке останавливаться не стали, а стали просматривать фотографии других городов империи. Все они по своему прекрасны, и нам хотелось побывать в каждом из них, но у нас в запасе было не года, а месяц, и мы оба пришли к выводу, что Карнака лучше.   
— Ладно, так и быть, поплывём в Карнаку, я постараюсь уговорить Антона Соколова нас туда отвезти — сказал мне Вацлав.   
— В Карнаке сейчас, наверное, весна — протянула я.   
— Ну, тогда готовь лёгкую одежду, пока я уговариваю Соколова ¬— улыбнулся Вацлав и, выпив чашку кофе, пошёл в спальню одеваться.   
Что ж, пока Вацлик ищет Соколова, чтобы выболтать у него, на чём он прибыл в Прагу, мне предстояло только одно — найти коробку с летней одеждой, а чтобы её найти, нужно было пробраться через множество других коробок, которые стояли у нас в прихожей.   
***

 

Что ж, мы выбрали самое красивое место на планете, теперь мне предстояло разыскать Соколова, и спросить у него, на чём он прибыл в Прагу из Островной Империи. К счастью я знал, где искать этого одиозного учёного. Как и я, он был предан своей работе, поэтому он редко когда покидал свою клинику и как обычно у него, так же как и у меня в последнее время от клиентов отбоя не было. Особенно сейчас, когда я взял отпуск на целый месяц, чтобы побыть наедине с женой. Но как оказалось, сегодня его клиника была пуста, только двое клиентов сидели возле кабинета Соколова и ждали когда он их примет. К такому гению медицины я вламываться в дверь не стал, а сел "третьим клиентом".   
— Ой, я Вас знаю, вы же доктор Коллер. — воскликнула девушка, сидящая напротив меня.   
— Да, он самый, но я в отпуске. — вежливо ответил я. Человек, сидящий рядом с девушкой, поинтересовался, что знаменитый доктор Коллер делает в клинике Антона Соколова.   
— Нет, я не пациент, мне сыворотка, которую дал профессор Соколов, заменила весь нейропозин, я просто пришёл узнать кое-что у профессора. — ответил я.   
— Так это правда? — Спросила девушка.   
— Да мисс, она мне помогла избавиться от зависимости, теперь я чувствую себя на много лучше. И моя жизнь полностью наладилась. — ответил я ей. Когда все клиенты Антона ушли, я не стал дожидаться, когда он выйдет из кабинета, а вежливо постучал в дверь.   
— Да, да, войдите. — раздался голос Антона Соколова. Он не ожидал увидеть меня у себя в кабинете, и поначалу спросил, помогла ли мне сыворотка, которую он мне дал. Я ответил, что я к нему не за этим пришёл. Я вкратце рассказал Соколову о том, что хочу вместе с женой отправиться в свадебное путешествие, и не в простое, а поплыть в Карнаку, но мы не знаем, как туда добраться.   
— Что ж, это похвально, что Вы выбрали именно Карнаку. Это один из прекраснейших городов Империи. Я прибыл сюда на корабле Меган Фостер. — ответил Соколов.   
— И как мне её найти? — спросил я у Антона.   
— Завтра утром её корабль "Чудовищный кит" войдёт в воды Влтавы, и причалит к главному порту, просто скажите ей, что хотите попасть в Карнаку. — ответил Соколов.


	10. Медовый месяц в Карнаке. Часть 2

Поблагодарив за помощь Соколова, я, чтобы не томить долгими ожиданиями супругу, сел не на поезд, а на такси, и поехал домой. Что ж, попасть в Карнаку для меня оказалось куда проще, чем я думал, осталось только пережить этот день, а утром мы сядем на "Чудовищного кита" Меган Фостер, который доставит нас на Серконос. Когда машина подъезжала к дому, Китти уже ждала меня во дворе, ей не терпелось спросить меня, о том, удалось ли мне уговорить Соколова отвезти нас на Серконос. Я поблагодарил таксиста за то, что он подвёз меня до дома, и дал немного денег на чай.   
— Ну, что, принцесса, — произнёс я, когда такси уехало достаточно далеко от дома — радуйся, завтра утром мы будем в Карнаке.   
— Неужели тебе удалось уговорить профессора Соколова? ¬— поинтересовалась жена.   
— Проще простого, я всего лишь зашёл к нему в кабинет. — я рассказал жене, что Соколов прибыл сюда на корабле под названием "Чудовищный кит", скорее всего это китобойное судно, так как только китобои иногда прибывают в Прагу, чтобы продать кое-какие подделки из китовой кости и некоторые вещи. Китти, похоже, не поверила своим ушам и стала меня переспрашивать, я её за это не виню, самому не терпелось попасть в Карнаку. До этого момента я о ней только слышал, а теперь сам всё увижу своими глазами. Китти поняв, что это не сон, тут же побежала собирать всё самое необходимое в дорогу, а мне предстояло ещё подумать, что взять с собой в путешествие. Летних вещей у меня не много, и, наверняка, из одной половины, я уже вырос, а другая - где-то в коробках.   
— Ну вот, думаю. — нужно было сразу по приезду распаковать все свои вещи, а я по привычке начал с техники.   
— Ваца, у тебя, что нет летней одежды? — с удивлением спросила Китти.   
— Тут такое дело, я её ещё не распаковал — едва замявшись, ответил я.   
— Узнаю своего Вацлика, как всегда первым делом распаковывает технику. Ладно, я помогу отыскать тебе одежду. — с улыбкой на лице, сказала жена. Благо все свои вещи я подписал, своими инициалами и их оказалось не много. Я ещё подумал на будущее, что надо бы обновить свой гардероб.   
— А вот и моя летняя одежда. — сказал я, вытаскивая уличную футболку и лёгкие брюки. Я расстегнул пуговицы и, обхватив двумя руками рубашку, стащил её со своего тела.   
— Ты что тут собираешься примирять свою одежду? — спросила Китти, смотря на меня удивлёнными глазами.   
— А вдруг я из неё вырос. — предположил я.   
— Коллер, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. — чуть смеясь, сказала жена.   
— Ты знала, за кого замуж выходила. — намекнул я жене.  
— А я и не жалею. — призналась она. Китти помогла мне надеть футболку. На мои аугментированные руки она еле налезла, похоже после стирки она села немного.   
— Ну вот, это была единственная свободная одежда, теперь весь вечер придётся ходить по магазинам в поисках новой. — чуть ли не плача, произнёс я.   
— Не переживай так, Вашек, я сейчас. — сказала Китти и взяв ножницы, надрезала рукава на футболке, я бы и сам нашёл выход из этой ситуации, но я её носил всего одно лето. За год до Панхеи, а потом после стирки забросил летнюю одежду подальше в шкаф и не вспоминал, с брюками оказалось куда прощё, в них я легко влез.   
— Да ты прямо юный Зевс. — сказала Китти, смотря на меня в летней одежде.   
— Будь я древнегреческим богом, мне бы поклонялись и приносили дары. — игриво подметил я.   
— Уже поклоняются, я вчера в магазине, видела тебя на обложке журнала "Наука", а там только боги науки публикуются. — сказала жена.   
— Так, а где твоя одежда? Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты не собиралась задерживаться в Чехии, но всё же. — игриво спросил я.   
— Да, ты прав летней одежды у меня с собой нет. Я взяла с собой лёгкую одежду, на случай если я задержусь. — призналась Китти.   
— Ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем. — сказал я жене.   
Мы быстро собрали все необходимые для путешествий вещи, единственное чего мы не знали, так это где обменять чешские кроны на золотые монеты Островной империи, но я решил, что мы походу разберёмся в этой проблеме. Теперь оставалось только одно, скоротать время до утра. Гулять по городу мне не хотелось, я уже показал все достопримечательности Праги, поэтому я предложил своей жене просто пройтись по саду вокруг нашего дома и подышать свежим воздухом. Китти согласилась. Переодевшись в тёплую одежду, мы накинули куртки, и пошли гулять по саду. Я признался жене, что не очень люблю зиму, и что жду, не дождусь, пока в саду всё расцветёт.   
— Я тоже не очень люблю зиму и осень тоже. Сам знаешь, на Острове теней постоянная осень, а когда там нет грозы, то дует сильный ветер. — сказала мне Китти.   
— Я так понимаю, Остров теней относится к Америке, почему Вы не поселились на большой земле? — спросил я у жены.   
— Это ты у Ричарда Мортона спроси. Но благодаря ему, мы остались англичанами. — пошутила Китти. Китти потрясающая девушка, не смотря на то, что она выросла в семье Мортон на жутком Острове теней. По её словам, она не такая угрюмая, как её родственники, и меня это радует. Я давно заметил, что она постоянно носит на шее какой-то необычный кулон и решил поинтересоваться, что это за подвеска.   
— А это? Это мой философский камень .— ответила Китти.   
— Что, правда?! — удивлённо спросил я.   
— Ну, частично. Пока этот камушек имеет только научную ценность, как неоткрытый минерал. Это я прочитала в дневнике своего деда Джереми, он связан с исчезнувшей цивилизацией Абкани. — начала Китти.   
— Твой отец изучает эту цивилизацию. — сказал я.   
—Да, он целую книгу по этому поводу написал, а до того ему никто не верил, а он как истинный Мортон, взял и доказал. И ты, кстати, такой же, главное не сдаваться. — улыбнулась Китти.   
Мне хотелось прикоснуться к лицу жены руками, но из-за холода мои аугментированные руки стали настолько холодными: я боялся, что Китти просто замёрзнет, но она взяла мои руки в свои и сама так сделала.   
— Замёрзнешь же. — опасливо сказал я.   
— С тобой замёрзнуть не боюсь, красавчик. — игриво улыбнулась она.   
Утром мы встали раньше будильника, позавтракали на скорую руку и пошли на причал Влтавы искать Меган Фостер, благо китобоев в Праге было не так много. Насколько я помню, китобои появились в Чехии не так давно, они всегда держались особняком, похоже в Островной империи они, что-то вроде элиты. "Чудовищного кита" мы нашли сразу, это был единственный корабль, который стоял на причале Влтавы, он выглядел точь-в-точь как на фотографии в моей книге, такие корабли редко встретишь в нашем современном мире. А вот от вида Меган Фостер у меня мурашки по всему телу, хозяйка "Чудовищного кита" чёрнокожая женщина, лет сорока и у неё странная аугментация на левом глазу и на левой руке, она всем своим видом давала знать, что с ней шутки плохи.   
— Простите, Вы Меган Фостер? — не отводя взгляда от женщины, спросил я.   
— Да, куда хотите плыть: Тивия, Гристоль, Серконос? — женщина поняла зачем мы к ней пришли.   
— Серконос, Карнака. — набравшись смелости, ответил я.   
— Ну, что, милости прошу. — внезапно улыбнулась мадам Фостер, и пригласила рукой к кораблю, она так же помогла перетащить нашу поклажу на корабль. Как только мы погрузились на нём, мадам Фостер дала, полный ход вперёд и корабль отчалил от берегов Праги. Мы стояли на карме и смотрели, как медленно исчезает город и все живущие в нём люди.   
— Что ж, располагайтесь поудобнее. Путь будет длинным. Если голодны, то на камбузе полно еды. Надеюсь, Вам она понравится. — улыбаясь, сказала мадам Фостер.   
— Спасибо Вам. — хором ответили мы.   
— Не стоит, я с радостью перевезу кого угодно в Островную империю. Рада, что вы выбрали в качестве путешествия Карнаку — "Жемчужину юга". — сказала Меган Фостер и ушла.   
— Эй, ты заметила какая странная у неё аугментация? — прошептал я жене.   
— И это говорит тот, у кого обе руки и частично затылок аугментированы. — едва сдерживая смех, сказала Китти.   
— Теперь мне мадам Фостер будет, в кошмарных снах снится, и её глаз тоже. — шепнул я.   
— Лучше она чем Двали, судя, по всему она проводник между Империей и нашим миром. — сказала Китти.   
Когда мы окончательно покинули Чехию и вышли в открытые воды, уже стемнело. Это была первая ночь на корабле, вдоволь насидевшись на карме корабля, мы сначала заглянули на камбуз, и, перекусив едой, которую готовит Меган Фостер пошли к своей каюте. Вот тебе и свадебное путешествие. Когда мадам Фостер сказала, что мы будем спать в разных каютах, я поначалу подумал, что она приняла нас не за молодожёнов а за простых путешественников, но оказывается, в моей каюте одноместная койка.   
— Вашек, не переживай, когда приплывём в Карнаку, то будем спать вместе. — утешила меня жена. Я согласился с этим, и пошёл в свою каюту, а Китти в свою, хотя мысль о том, что за долгое путешествие в Карнаку, я буду обнимать не жену, а себя, и вдобавок в моей каюте пахло ворванью. Я проспал только половину ночи, и не выдержав такого испытания, я решил наведаться в каюту к Китти.   
— Эй, Катарина, можно к тебе? — прошептал я. Судя, по всему Китти тоже спала не крепким сном и, услышав мой шёпот, привстала на кровати.   
— Вашек, ты, что делаешь в моей каюте? — спросонья спросила она.   
— В моей каюте пахнет ворванью. — начал я.   
— Естественно, это же китобойное судно, у меня тоже пахнет ею. — сказала Китти и вопросительно посмотрела на меня, а потом добавила — Ты ведь не из-за этого сюда пришёл?  
Я мотнул головой.   
— Ладно, так и быть, иди сюда красавчик, устроимся как-нибудь. — сонным голосом, сказала Китти. Пришлось спать в обнимку, плотно прижавшись, друг к другу, но это лучше чем в разнобой.   
— Видел что-нибудь, когда сюда шёл. — прошептала жена.   
— Нет, только спины китов, и какие-то острова. — ответил я.


	11. Жемчужена юга

Я проснулась от того, что корабль резко остановился, и Вацлав чуть не задавил меня своим телом. За иллюминатором было утро. Глубоко вдохнув, я высвободилась из объятий мужа, и посмотрела в окно. Нет это ещё не Карнака и не Островная империя, кругом был сплошной океан. Я осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Вацлава, слезла с кровати, и накинув на плечи свой плед, пошла узнать сто случилось.   
— Простите, что разбудила Вас мисс. Эти левиафаны так и выпрыгивают перед носом корабля. — попросила прощение Меган Фостер.   
— Левиафаны, они существуют? — спросила я.   
— Ну, не такие как в вашей религии, а огромные киты, их тут полно. — сказала Меган. Я спросила у Меган, где мы находимся, и она ответила, что мы вошли в Великий океан, а значит мы на пол пути к Островной империи.   
— Да, - подумала я, глядя на красоту океана, проплывающих мимо китов и пролетающих над кораблём альбатросов — я буду последним Мортоном и вторым Коллером, который увидит всю красоту Островной империи. Солнце начало припекать по этому я решила вернуться в свою каюту, чтобы переодеться в лёгкую одежду, а заодно проверить как там Вацлав.   
— Пойду проведаю мужа . — вежливо сказала я хозяйке "Чудовищного кита".   
— Пусть просыпается, а то пропустит самое интересное. И ещё, Ваш старый знакомый Антон Соколов, просил Вам кое-что передать. — сказала Меган.   
— Что именно? — поинтересовалась я.   
— Зайдите в гостевую каюту и узнаете — ответила Меган.   
Ух, уж этот Соколов. Но я и так знала, что он хотел мне передать, тогда на конференции он написал мой портрет, и я его так и не забрала, поэтому в первую очередь я заглянула в свою каюту, Вацлав к моему возвращению начал просыпаться.   
— Ну, ты и соня Коллер. — проворчала я, глядя на встающего с кровати Вацлава.   
— Мы уже прибыли? — Спросил он.   
— Нет, но ты самое интересное пропустишь. — ответила я из-за ширмы, переодеваясь в лёгкую одежду и посоветовала Вашеку надеть летнюю одежду. Вацлав послушался меня и полез в свой чемодан за летней одеждой. Я не стала ждать пока Вашек переоденется, а решила наведаться сначала на камбуз, а потом и в гостевую комнату, что бы забрать картину Соколова. За то время пока мы спали, хозяйка корабля успела наготовить много вкусной еды.   
— Вашек, иди сюда. — окликнула я Вацлава.   
— Уже иду. — отозвался он.   
— Я уверена, что Вашему мужу, мисс, понравится еда которую готовят в Серконосе. — сказала Меган Фострер. В еде я не привередлива, люблю экспериментировать с разной национальной кухней, а вот на счёт Вацлава я не уверена, он дальше чешской кухни не вылезал.   
— Ммм, как вкусно пахнет. — промычал себе под нос Вацлав. Мы поблагодарили хозяйку за то, что она пригласила нас к столу, и сели завтракать. На столе стояли различные блюда из мяса и разные экзотические фрукты, среди которых мы узнали инжир. После завтрака мы пошли на нос корабля, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и посмотреть на океан. Мимо нас проплывали небольшие корабли, мадам Фостер сказала нам, что китобои иногда промышляют в нейтральных водах.   
— Какая красота. — протянула я, глядя на океан.   
— Мадам Фостер? — спросил Вацлав у Меган — А дальше Островной империи, есть ещё острова?  
— Дальше нет, Островная империя заканчивается Карнакой. Не зря её называют Краем света, а вот перед Империи есть необитаемый материк - Пандусия. — ответила Меган Фостер. Мы попросили хозяйку, рассказать нам подробнее об Островной Империи, и она с радостью поведала нам о всём, что происходило и сейчас происходит там.   
— Скажите, это правда, что два движущих кита этой империи — это наука и магия? — спросил Вацлав.   
— Ну, скорее это движущая сила. И да, правда тут пытались некие тайные силы отказаться от магии, и чуть не накликали крысиную чуму на Гристоль. — ответила Меган.   
— Да, а у нас от магии давно отказались, и от науки пытались открестился. — протянула я.   
— И у нас была своя чума, только без крыс. — добавил Вацлав.   
— Не надо было лезть туда куда не следует, и ворошить старые курганы. — сказала мадам Фостер.   
Жаркий южный ветер гнал "Чудовищного кита" прямиком к Серконосу, мимо нас проплывали китобойные судна, ходящие под флагом империи, и небольшие островки, говорящие нам, что мы на верном пути. Когда корабль вошёл в территориальные воды империи, мы проплыли мимо Пандусии, где сейчас обитают только отшельники и дикие животные. Где-то из глубины материка раздавалось пение невиданных птиц, а рядом с береговой линии плавал кит. Кажется, эта красота понравилась и Вацлаву, и он попросил хозяйку корабля высадить его на Пандусии.   
— Это исключено, ни кто не знает, что за животные там обитают. — отрезала Меган. Корабль обогнул берег Пандусии и направился к берегам Гристоля — главного острова империи, мы проплывали мимо прибрежных городов.   
— Сейчас мы проплывём мимо Дануолла, а там и до Карнаки не далеко. — сказала Меган Фостер. Как только корабль приблизился к Дануоллу, мы с восхищением смотрели, не отрывая глаз, смотрели на город. Можно было сказать, что Даунолл являл собой все не сбывшиеся мечты людей нашего мира, все эти дворцы и замки прекрасно сочетались с механическими и электрическими приспособлениями, созданными не только для охраны города, но и для блага граждан.   
— Надо же, а город со всем не мрачный. — заметил Вацлав.   
— Кто Вам сказал, что он мрачный? Да, бывали мрачные времена, но они прошли. — сказала мадам Фостер.   
***

 

Вот мы и подплыли к берегам Серконоса, обогнув береговую линию острова, "Чудовищный кит" вошёл в главный порт Карнаки— столицы Серконосского герцогства, даже не сходя с корабля, были видны красоты города, окружённого со всех сторон не только морем, но и зеленью. Здесь даже промышленный квартал выглядел не так страшно как в нашем мире.   
— Мы входим в главный порт, собирайте ваши вещи, сейчас причалим. — сказала нам Меган. Мы тут же побежали за чемоданами, и через минуту были готовы к высадке в порту Карнаки. Что тут сказать, Карнака встретила нас тёплым южным гостеприимством и разнообразием летних красок, как сказала мадам Фостер, сейчас тут лето.   
—Простите, мадам Фостер, а где тут можно пункт обмена валюты? — Спросил я у хозяйки "Чудовищного кита".   
— Тут такого нет дружок. Но за любую вещь, привезённую с другой стороны Великого океана, дадут хорошенькую сумму. — ответила Меган.   
— И где можно обменять вещи на деньги? — вновь спросил я.   
— Обратись на чёрный рынок, там и обменяют. — ответила Меган, показав как нам пройти к чёрному рынку.   
— Ну, прямо как в Праге, после инцидента. — подметила Китти.   
— И не говори, но тут я ни какой тревоги не ощущаю. — глубоко вдохнув, сказал я жене. На пути к "обменному пункту" мы прошли китобойный квартал, и честно признаться, меня чуть не вырвало от запаха ворвани, надеюсь, что гостиница, в которой мы остановимся, будет далеко от квартала китобоев. На обмен я взял пару книг на чешском языке из "Машины времени", надеюсь их удастся обменять и денег хватит для того, чтобы не только снять гостиницу на месяц, но и на еду.   
— Кажется, это здесь. — сказала Китти, кивая в сторону подвала. Вход в подвал не был освещён, поэтому как только мы ступили на первую ступеньку ведущую вниз, я воспользовался встроенной паяльной лампой, чтобы хоть как-то осветить нам путь. Мы осторожно спустились вниз, и как только ступили в освещённое помещение, я погасил лампу.   
— Ого, лампа с голубым огнём! — воскликнул продавец, только увидев мою руку.   
— Спокойно дружище, это моя правая рука, и она мне пока нужна. — сказал я продавцу.   
— Простите, это Вы меняете вещи на деньги? — смело спросила Китти, пока я разглядывал витрину подпольной лавки. И чего тут только не было, были какие-то амулеты из китовых костей, руны, и запчасти для улучшения чего-то, возможно оружия.   
— Да, мисс. — ответил продавец. Я поинтересовался, сколько тут стоит одноместный номер в гостинице, и когда узнал цену, спросил сколько он возьмёт за книги привезённые с другой стороны океана.   
— 100 золотых и этого хватит на оплату одноместного номера — твёрдо сказал продавец.   
Что ж, нужная сумма у меня в кармане, но мой взгляд вдруг привлёк необычная подзорная труба, которая особняком лежала на полке, и мне как фанату всего необычного захотелось её купить.   
— Сколько Вы дадите за осколок философского камня? — услышал я за спиной голос жены. Китти сняла со своей шеи самодельный талисман, и протянула его продавцу. Тот стал крутить его в руках, тогда Китти сказала, что камень отлично проводит электричество и его можно использовать как прототип тесла.   
— Если так, то 300 золотых. — сказал продавец.   
— Меняю его на подзорную трубу, — улыбаясь сказала Китти.   
— По рука. м — продавец обменял трубу на камень.   
— Держи красавчик, заслужил, — сказала жена, протягивая мне подзорную трубу. И снова Китти меня выручила, я теперь полностью её должник. Она словно читает мои мысли, такая необычная девушка. Мы выбрались из подвала и пошли в глубь города, чтобы найти гостиницу в которой можно остановится на месяц. От гостеприимных местных жителей мы узнали, что гостиничный комплекс, кстати единственный в Карнаке, находится в Верхней Авенте, туда можно попасть сев в механический экипаж.   
— Что ж, посмотрим, что это за чудо техники такое. — сказал я жене. Мы вышли к вокзалу от куда ходили многочисленные механические экипажи, проводник помог нам погрузить наши вещи в один из экипажей, и дёрнув рычаг, повёз нас в Верхнюю Авенту. Всё это было так необычно, и всю дорогу до Верхней Авенты мы смотрели на красивый горный пейзаж Карнаки.   
— Первый раз в Карнаке? — спросил проводник.   
— Да, мы приехали сюда с другой стороны Великого океана. — улыбаясь, сказала Китти.   
— Что ж, это бесполезно спрашивать, из какой страны вы приехали, я не разу не был по ту строну океана. Но добро пожаловать в Карнаку! Уверен, что Вам тут понравится. — улыбнулся проводник.   
— Нам уже нравится. — улыбнулся я. Как только экипаж докатил до Верхней Авенты, проводник помог нам сойти с экипажа, и показав кратчайших путь до гостиницы, поехал обратно вниз.   
— Тут даже люди другие. — подметила Китти. Я согласился с женой. За свои 27 лет я повидал не мало зла, которого творили люди не только в Праге, но и по всему миру, а тут совсем другие люди, которым не важно ауг ты или нет. Мы ещё не дошли до гостиницы, а солнце шпарило как сумасшедшее. Нам пришлось немного изменить маршрут, чтобы не поджариться.   
— Фух, надеюсь в нашем номере не будет так жарко. — сказал я, вытирая пот с лица.   
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, в гостинице я первая в душ. — шутя сказала Китти.   
— Как ты можешь? Если я не охлажусь у меня все аугментации расплавятся. — сказал я жене.   
— Ты чего? Я же пошутила, конечно ты первый, мой дорогой. — на полном серьёзе, сказала Китти.   
Наконец мы дошли до гостиницы, я спросил у администратора, есть ли в гостинице номер для молодожёнов, и когда тот ответил, что есть, я достал из кармана вырученные от продажи книг деньги и заплатил за месяц.   
— Вот ключи от Вашего номера, сэр. Приятного отдыха. — вежливо сказал администратор и протянул ключ от нашего номер. Он так же позвал портье, чтобы тот помог донести нам вещи до нашего номера. Он оказался на четвёртом этаже, и хорошо, что в гостинице есть лифт, а иначе бы пришлось подниматься пешком.   
— Ваш номер, сэр. — сказал портье, и поставив наши вещи на пол, спустился вниз.  
— Что ж, посмотрим, как тут. — сказал я, открывая номер ключом. В номере было жарче чем на улице. У нас создалось такое впечатление, что номер ни разу не проветривали, поэтому, как только Китти вошла в комнату, она тут же открыла все окна.   
***

 

Наш номер полностью соответствовал царившей в Островной империи атмосфере: на потолке висела старинная люстра, стены были выкрашены в приятный бежевый цвет, мебель и сантехника здесь словно из XIX века.   
— Смотри, здесь балкон. — сказала я мужу.   
— Да, и насколько он широкий, чтобы можно было развернуться? — спросил Вацлав. Я открыла дверь на балкон и осмотрела его.   
— Достаточно широкийб — улыбнулась я.   
— Что ж, располагайся поудобней, я скоро. — сказал Вацлав из ванной комнаты. Пока Вашек принимал освежающий душ, я открыла чемоданы и повесила нашу одежду в шкаф. Чтобы пустые сумки не мешались под ногами, я их засунула под кровать, после чего вышла на балкон. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид не только на то, что находилось в Нижней Авенте, но и на Великий Океан. Да, это действительно край света, за которым кроме океана ничего нет. Я, Вацлав и Карнака, что ещё можно пожелать. Пока он принимал душ, я спустилась вниз и заказала холодный зелёный чай на двоих. Мы сидели на балконе за чашкой чая и мило беседовали друг с другом.   
— Спасибо, тебе за это путешествие, без тебя я бы не увидел красоту этих мест. — сказал мне Вацлав.   
— Ну, вообще-то это твоя идея была сюда плыть. Помнишь ты спросил, бывал ли кто-нибудь из моей семьи в Островной империи? — подметила я.   
— Да, но не встретив тебя, этого бы не случилось. — улыбаясь, сказал Вацлав. Нас свела судьба, и я благодарна ей за то, что я встретила Вацлава тогда в Праге, я видела многих гениев, но все они были заурядными мужиками замкнутыми в своём мире, но Вашек не такой, и это видно не только по его внешности. После нашей свадьбы многие шептались по поводу того, что мы одинаковы, и что в таком случае мы просто съедим друг друга, ведь притягиваются только противоположности, и когда меня спрашивали об этом, то я отвечала — "Знаете, в математике, как и в астрономии есть такое понятие как барицентр — это двойные планеты, двойные звёзды и двойные астероиды, так вот мы, как раз и есть барицентр, так что мы не можем съесть друг друга" . Да мы чем-то похожи, Вацлав как-то рассказал с чего началась его страсть к аугтехнологиям, и в каком возрасте. Пожалуй, у меня было тоже самое, только не в восемь лет а раньше — в пять лет. Я в отличие от остальных девочек не играла в куклы, а засиживалась в лаборатории дяди Алана, наблюдала за его исследованиями и даже пыталась его копировать. Когда судьба свела меня с Вацлавом Коллером, я стала засиживаться в его лаборатории, наблюдая за ним. Я для него стала императрицей, потому что знаю, что судьбой ему прописана женщина с характером императрицы, и при этом она должна быть любящей женой и хорошей хозяйкой, только тогда он будет тебя преданно любить, но учти, он не прощает слабости ни себе нт тебе, вот я и стала для Вашека императрицей, ради него я готова на всё. Вацлав абсолютно открытый человек, у него нет ни каких тёмных закоулков в душе, всеми своими идеями он делился со мной, вот и сейчас мы сидели, пили холодный чай и разговаривали друг с другом.   
— Постой, что значит съесть друг друга, я может быть и ауг, но не людоед!? — удивлённо спросил Вацлав, когда я рассказала о слухах после нашей свадьбы.   
— Это значит, что если муж и жена одна сатана, они буквально пожрут друг друга. — сказала я, вставая со стула.   
— Ну, в таком случае, иди сюда моя аппетитная принцесс. а — игриво, сказал Вацлав, остановив меня на полпути в номер и обняв меня за талию. Сопротивляться было бесполезно от его чар нет спасения, да и не нужно оно. Вацлав начал покрывать мою шею поцелуями.   
— Коллер, что ты делаешь со мной? - едва смеясь, сказала я.   
— Я люблю тебя, Китти .— не выпуская из объятий, сказал Вацлав.  
Мы по прежнему стояли на балконе, я развернулась и мы встретились глазами, затем я обхватила его голову руками и прошептала:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Вацлав Коллер, и всегда буду любить. - После чего я впилась своими губами в его.   
— Боже Коллер, что ты со мной делаешь? — томно спросила я, понимая, что оказалась зажатой между мужем и стеной. Вацлав не ответил, он продолжал целовать меня, а его руки с моей талии перешли на мои бёдра. Я готова была стянуть с тела своего ненасытного мужа рубашку, и уже начала расстегивать пуговицы ну тут...  
***

 

Вся романтическая атмосфера Карнаки, только подталкивала нас к жаркой южной любви, я готов был взять Китти на руки, и нести её в кровать, что бы там продолжить заниматься любовью, но тут меня окликнули.   
— Доктор Коллер? — раздался мужской голос с балкона, который находился рядом с нашим.   
— Нет, тут ни какого Коллера — съязвил я, едва оторвавшись от губ жены. Китти поняв, что я расслабился, побежала в комнату сказав, что ей тоже нужно принять душ.   
— Доктор Коллер, это же Вы я не ошибся. — сказал человек. За окном начало темнеть, и я не видел человека, который меня окликнул. Только когда человек подошёл поближе к нашему балкону, я его узнал, это был Монтана Джонс — бывший военный врач и такой же ауг как и я.   
— Монти? Старый ты плут, что ты делаешь в Карнаке? — удивленно спросил я у него.   
— Я уже как три месяца тут живу, приехал сюда на китобойном судне. — ответил Монти и спросил, что я делаю в Карнаке.   
— У меня медовый месяц. — гордо ответил я. Монти явно не ожидал такого от меня услышать.   
— Женатый Коллер! Это что-то новое, и кто эта счастливица? — Спросил Монти.   
— Сейчас позову. — я окликнул Китти, она как оказалась не была в душе, поэтому тут же примчалась на мой зов.   
— Монти, познакомься, это моя жена Катарина, именно благодаря ей я смог пережить все невзгоды. — представил я свою жену.   
— Рад познакомится, миссис Коллер, меня зовут Монтана Джонс, я старый знакомый Вашего мужа — представился Монти.


	12. Под жарким солнцем

Не много поговорив и попив холодный чай, мы все разошлись по своим комнатам, так как за окном была уже ночь. Вацлав всё же подхватил меня на руки, и мы вместе рухнули на кровать. После жаркой и знойной любви, мы оба уснули мёртвым сном, и проспали так до самого утра. Утром к нам в дверь постучал портье, он сообщил нам, что принёс завтрак.   
— Оставьте тележку рядом с дверью, я сейчас. — откликнулась я, вставая с кровати, и надевая халат. Вашек ещё спал, ещё бы ему не спать, после того, чего мы вчера вечером устроили. Утром в Карнаке прохладно, это я почувствовала, как только вышла за дверь.   
— Хорошо-то как. — подумала я, вкатывая тележку с завтраком в номер. Теперь осталось только разбудить Вашека, который спал как убитый, и даже не заметил того, как я встала с кровати и вышла за дверь, чтобы прикатить в номер тележку с завтраком. Я тихонько подошла к спящему мужу и прошептала ему на ухо: — "пора вставать, красавчик, уже утро". Вацлав зашевелился, и когда он повернулся в мою сторону, я поняла, что он проснулся раньше меня, и просто прикинулся спящим.   
— Привет, принцесса. — сказал Вацлав, улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой.   
— Ты что не спал? — спросила я у мужа.   
— Спал, пока не почувствовал запах еды — потирая сонные глаза, ответил Вацлав.   
— Да, ты прав, Серконоская еда на самом деле возбуждает аппетит. — призналась я. Взяв поднос с едой, я села рядом с мужем и мы приступили к утренней трапезе. На завтрак нам принесли какую-то кашу с кусочками местных фруктов, два стакана прохладной воды и тарелку с хлебом. В отличие от меня (я сразу приступила к еде) вид еды Вашека смутил, и он долго принюхивался к каше, прямо как я, когда решила попробовать экзотические фрукты.   
— Кушать подано, Ваше величество. — шутя, сказала я, зачерпывая кашу ложкой и поднося её к губам Вацлава, он сопротивляться не стал, а сразу же проглотил ложку каши.   
— Ммм, вкусно. — заявил Вацлав.   
— То-то же, ешь, давай, я тебя кормить не собираюсь. — строго сказала я.   
— Опять включила императрицу? — поинтересовался Вашек.   
После завтрака мы решили прогуляться по Карнаке и осмотреть город, пока солнце ещё не начало припекать, а заодно на оставшиеся деньги прикупить местную одежду, что бы не выделяться из толпы. У первых встречных мы узнали о том, нужные нам магазины расположены в Нижней Авенте и направились туда. Единственное что нас удивило, так это то, что одежда в магазине стоила всего одну золотую монету, видно, что император или императрица, которая управляет этой Империи, заботится о гражданах. Из всей одежды Вацлав выбрал только лёгкую рубашку белого цвета, которая прекрасно подходила к его чёрным летним брюкам, мне же приглянулось цветастое платье, такое я встречала у каждой проходящей мимо горожанки, и та, что ни когда не любила платья, и переживала за то, что родители на свадьбу заставили надеть бабушкино свадебное, вдруг захотела себе платье с цветами.   
— В этом ты будешь как богиня. — сказал мне муж, видя, как я разглядываю платье. Я стала отнекиваться от этого, говоря, что оно мне не идёт, и я предпочту лёгкую футболку и юбку нежели платье, но Вацлав настаивал на том, чтобы я его примерила. Я как всегда не стала спорить с мужем, тем более в такой чудесный день, и взяв с полки платье, пошла его мерить.   
— Ну, как ты там? — стоя по ту сторону ширмы, спросил Вацлик.   
— После этого, я себе возненавижу. — ответила я, осматривая себя в зеркале. Вацлав, похоже, не выдержал и дерзко отодвинул ширму.   
— Ого, да ты ещё более прекрасна, чем раньше! — похвалил мой новый вид муж. Что ж, если моему мужу понравилось это платье, я постараюсь к нему привыкнуть. Ещё я купила купальник на всякий случай, если захочу искупаться, не в океане, конечно, а в тех озерах, которых я видела на карте Карнаки.  
— Ну, вот теперь мы серконосцы, куда пойдём? — спросила я у мужа.   
— Ты хотела сказать карнакцы. — улыбнулся Вацлав. Так как всё самое интересное было в Верхней Авенте мы сели в механический экипаж и поехали туда. В Верхней Авенте и правда, всё было устроено для туристов. Гуляя по узким улочкам этого замечательного города, мы вышли к небольшому зоопарку, в котором находились животные, собранные со всех концов Островной империи. Около входа в зоопарк стоял человек, на руке которого сидел красивейший филин, чьи перья переливались на солнце, эта птица нечета нашим обычным совам и филинам.   
— Не хочешь подержать такую птицу? — предложил мне муж.   
— Пожалуй, воздержусь. — ответила я.   
— Как хочешь. — сказал Вацлав и попросил у человека подержать филина. У Вашека карбоновые руки, поэтому он может на своих руках держать не только филина, но и орла. Он потрясающе смотрелся с этой птицей на руке, учитывая, что филины всегда были тотемными животными учёных и магов. Вот только тотемный зверь Вацлава — это слон, но скорее слон это символ его, не сгибаемого духа.   
— Не хочешь меня сфотографировать с филином? — игриво спросил Вацлав.   
— А где твой смартфон, чтобы тебя сфотографировать? — так же игриво переспросила я мужа.   
— У меня в кармане брюк. — всё с той же улыбкой ответил Вацлав. Я вытащила из кармана мужа его смартфон и, отойдя на нужное расстояние, сфотографировала мужа вместе с птицей. Пройдя через зоопарк, мы вышли на небольшую равнину, покрытую лугами и озёрами с кристально чистой водой. Вацлав первый подошёл к одному из озёр и проверил воду.   
— Вода тёплая. — сообщил он.   
— Ещё бы ей не быть тёплой, солнце, небось, нагрело... стой, а как ты почувствовал! — удивилась я.   
— Я встроил себе в руки такую аугментацию, которая позволяет чувствовать. — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— Так ты и... — начала я.   
— Да, прикасаясь к твоей коже, я чувствую твою теплоту, и это радует. — сказал мне муж. Вацлав снял себя рубашку и брюки и вошёл в воду, после чего позвал искупаться и меня.   
— Ладно, уговорил, только отвернись. — попросила я. Когда муж отвернулся, я сняла платье, и стала надевать купленный мною купальник, после чего присоединилась к Вацлаву. Вода и впрямь была тёплой, и в некоторых местах даже горячей, как во время дождя, и опять погода только подталкивала нас к романтики и горячей южной любви. Я подплыла поближе к Вацлаву и обхватила его руками.   
— Ну, ты и шалунья. — сказал мне Вацлав и тоже обхватил мою талию руками, после чего начала покрывать мою грудь поцелуями, плавно переходя к шее, я проделывала с Вашеком тоже самое. Кроме нас тут ни кого не было, и мы спокойно могли придаваться плотским утехам не опасаясь, что нас заметят.   
Накупавшись вдоволь, мы не решили обсыхать на солнце, а решили посмотреть, что ещё интересного есть в городе. Переодеваться мы не стали, а шли в плавках и в купальнике, туристов тут много, так что на нас внимание ни кто не обращал.   
— Смотри, сегодня вечером в Карнаке праздник, пойдём туда? — предложил мне Вацлав.   
— А почему бы и не пойти, зато нагуляемся на празднике, и будем спать как убитые. — сказал Вацлав.   
— Или не будем. Так много впечатлений, что и не уснуть будет. — сказала я. 

***

 

Вот мы и дождались праздника. На главную площадь Карнаки пришли не только туристы, отдыхающие здесь, но и местные жители. Среди местных жителей было немало аугментированных, судя по всему это либо китобои раненные в сражении с левиафанами либо строители. Но тут к ним другое отношение, не такое, какое началось в нашем мире после инцидента. О плохом я больше не думал, просто наслаждался жизнью вместе со своей молодой супругой, я благодарил судьбу за то, что она свела меня с такой замечательной девушкой. Ночи в Карнаке такие же магические как и всё здесь, повсюду зажглись тысячи огней, а ещё отовсюду пригнали красивые воздушные шары с подцветкой. Столы просто ломились от разнообразного количества еды на них. Мы не стали налететь сразу на еду, как это делали некоторые из туристов и местных жителей, а ждали, когда придут все остальные. Среди не местных я вновь встретил своего старого знакомого — Монтану Джонса.   
— Я вижу, Вы вместе с супругой тоже решили прийти на праздник. — вежливо сказал Монти.   
— Да, мы всю Верхнюю Авенту обошли, а в нижнюю отправимся потом. — сказал я.   
— А как там, в Праге, всё так же? — поинтересовался Монти.   
— Если это про погоду, то там ещё зима, а если про обстановку, то она нормализовалась, мафия и сегрегация остались в далёком прошлом. — протянул я. Монти, кажется, не мог в это поверить, даже после того, как я рассказал про то, что известный тивианский учёный — Антон Соколов обосновался в Праге и теперь помогает аугам вновь стать людьми, и что меня там все знают.   
— Да-да, теперь доктор Коллер на обложке журнала "Наука", там, где публикуются "боги науки". — сказала Китти.   
— Позволь мне тебя поздравить, дружище! Ты долго к этому шёл. — сказал Монти и пожал мне руку. Я поинтересовался у другп, собирается ли он возвращаться в Прагу, ведь он тоже врач, а мне хороший напарник не помешает, но Монти отказался, сказав, что наш мир нанёс ему много душевных ран. Что ж это его выбор не мой. Мои телесные и душевные раны заживила моя жена — Катарина, и я не из тех, кто бежит от своих проблем, тем более я так просто не мог оставить своих родителей.   
— А кем работаете Вы, миссис Коллер? — поинтересовался Монтана Джонс у моей жены.   
— Пока не кем, но думаю стать антропологом как мой отец, и написать свой атлас по Островной империи. — улыбнулась Китти.   
Праздник был в самом разгаре, после еды многих людей потянуло на танцы, и они уже отплясывали под звуки серконосской гитары. Меня и самого потянуло танцевать, хотя я ни разу не танцевал, но вся эта атмосфера с огнями и салютом.   
— Кажется, это не так сложно. — намекнул я жене о танцах, глядя на то, как она смотрит на танцующих людей.   
— Нет, ты меня танцевать не заставишь. — твёрдо сказала Китти, и отвернулась.   
— Поверь, это не сложно. — предложил я. Я не из тех, то берёт и заставляет всех силой, сила это не моё, я пацифист по натуре. Помню, когда я только начал заниматься аугментациями, мне многие предлагали пойти в оборонку и выпускать военные аугментации, но я отказался.   
— Предлагаю попробовать. — посоветовал я жене.   
— Ну, если так. — согласилась Китти. Я взял жену за руку, и повёл её к танцующим. Одна мелодия сменялась другой, люди всё продолжали кружиться по площади, вот и сердце моей императрицы оттаяло полностью, и она уже вовсю танцевала со мной.   
— Видишь, это не сложно. — прошептал я ей на ухо.   
—Да. — чуть смеясь, сказала Китти. Я не знаю кто на кого больше повлиял, я на Китти, вытащив её из мрачной научной среды, или она, когда всё это время находилась со мной и поддерживала, но вместе с ней преобразился и я. Праздник продолжался до полуночи, но мы, чтобы не стоять в очереди на экипаж, ушли раньше всех. Чувствую, что после всего нами съеденного и выпитого, на утро будет не только голова болеть, но и тяжесть в животе.   
Дни шли и за весь медовый месяц мы обошли всю Карнаку, а уезжать отсюда не хотелось. Я понимал, что в Праге остались незаконченные дела и наш новый дом, но там, наверное, по-прежнему зима, а тут лето в самом разгаре. Утром перед нашим возвращением в Чехию, я проснулся первым, Китти ещё спала, избрав в качестве подушки мою правую руку, как я и говорил, хоть у меня руки и из карбона, я, так же как и все могу ими чувствовать.   
— Как я тебя понимаю, Китти, самому не хочется просыпаться. — ласково прошептал я сонной жене на ушко, поглаживая её по шёлковым волосам. Китти начала потихоньку просыпаться, и увидев, что лежит на моей руке, тут же извинилась и переползла на подушку.   
— Всё хорошо, мне не тяжело. — успокаивающе, сказал я.   
— Эх, завтра уезжать, а так не хочется. — потягиваясь, сказала жена.   
— Самому не хочется. — признался я.   
— Лава, давай ещё останемся на месяц, пока в Чехии зима? — предложила Катарина.   
— Хорошо бы, но у нас деньги заканчиваются. — сказал я.   
— Ну, ты всегда найдешь, чем заняться.   
— И чем же? — поинтересовался я.   
— Ну, раз уж знаменитый профессор Соколов перебрался в Чехию, то знаменитый доктор Коллер будет заправлять в Карнаке. — предложила Китти. Она права, я везде найду работу со своими талантами, как никак, но тут тоже есть люди нуждающиеся в аугментировании. От своего старого знакомого я узнал, что единственное место, куда могут принять на работу доктором — это Адемирский институт в Дануолле, а ещё тем, кто там работает, дают квартиры в городе. Такая перспектива мне понравилась, и я вместе с женой и давним другом решили наведаться в Адемир, Монти пообещал мне, что устроит меня туда. Меган Фостер на корабле, которой, мы прибыли в Серконос, на причале не оказалось, зато на причале стояли небольшие кораблики, которые совершенно бесплатно предлагали нам добраться до Дануолла.   
— Нам бы в Адемирсикий институт. — сказал я, одному паромщику.   
— А, учёные, что ж, милости прошу. — сказал паромщик, и пропустил нас троих на корабль. Что ж, я надеюсь, что Дануолл не чем не хуже Карники, с которой мы распрощались и обещали вернуться. Корабль быстро и весело повёз нас к Адемирскому институту.   
— Ты был в Дануолле, Монти? — спросил я у друга.   
—Да, потрясающее место. — ответил Монтана Джонс. Я сказал другу, что мы тут задерживаться не собираемся, и весной вернёмся в Прагу. Паромщик сообщил нам, что мы подплываем к Адемиру. Институт располагался на скале, стоящей не далеко от главного порта Дануолла, это было огромное гротескное здание из белого кирпича. Паромщик вышел первым и привязал швартовы к креплению на берегу, после чего сначала помог сойти на берег моей жене, а потом и мне с другом.   
— Вот тут я и работаю. — сказал Монти, ведя меня и Китти в здание института.   
— Монти, ты один тут работаешь? — мюспросил я у друга.   
— Нет, со мной работает одна дама, но сейчас она в Дануолле. — ответил Монти.   
— А где мы жить будем? — Вдруг спросила Китти.   
— Простите, что сразу не сказал, миссис Коллер. — начал извинятся Монти — На верхних этажах есть жилые комнаты, если нужно кому-то попасть на большую землю, то я пригнал к причалу пару лодок.


	13. Жизнь в Дануолле

Медовый месяц кончился быстро, и хоть мы не уехали с Островной Империи, вновь начались трудовые будни. Всё как судьбой прописано. А прописано было то, что жизнь с человеком по имени Вацлав не всегда будет ванилью, а тем более жизнь с непросто Вацлавом, а Коллером. Чтобы держать себя в руках, я каждый раз себе говорила — "Милая, ты замужем за гением, и тебе повезло хотя бы в том, что он на тебе женился". Вацлав целиком ушёл в работу, а мне ничего больше не оставалось, как заняться написанием книги об Островной Империи, специально для этого я решила наведаться в Дануолл, чтобы пообщаться с местными жителями и составить общую картину о городе.   
— Будь осторожна — сказал мне Вацлав, помогая забраться в лодку.   
— Не переживай так, Вацлик, я всегда осторожна — улыбнулась я, и запустив мотор, направилась к Дануоллу, муж проводил меня взглядом и вернулся в институт. Дануолл действительно поражал своей архитектурой и инженерными изысками  
Главной достопримечательностью города был мост, ю построенный по последнему слову техники, управляемый не человеком, а специальным механизмом и часовая башня. Хочу отметить, что систему безопасности главного острова империи Соколов хорошо продумал. Как только я вышла из лодки, то почти сразу же наткнулась на электрическую стену, электричество тут получали буквально из воздуха, а точнее с ветряной мельницы. Возле стены стояли двое имперских солдат. Поначалу я думала, что меня не пустят в город, но солдаты, узнав у меня, что я турист и вдобавок мой муж подрабатывает в Адемире — пропустили меня за стену. В отличие от Карнаки и Серконоса, Дануолл был немного мрачнее, учитывая стену и дома из красного кирпича, но всё равно он не был таким мрачным, как говорили люди живущие в Карнаке.   
Люди здесь приветливые, с ними легко заговорить, некоторые узнав, что я приехала сюда с другой стороны Великого океана, спрашивали меня о жизни там. Врать я не стала, а сказала, что тут намного лучше, чем там.   
— Значит китобои не врали про напряжённость с другой стороны океана.— говорили они. Я сразу же переключала, переводила разговор на другую тему, не очень хотелось портить настроение людей Дануолла всем, что происходило за океаном. Люди охотно рассказывали про всё достопримечательности империи, а также о жизни здесь и животных. Всё это я записывала на бумагу, использовать встроенный в телефон мужа диктофон не стала, так как не хотела шокировать местных жителей непонятной технологией, не все люди в империи знали, что мы туристы. Получив немного информации об Островной Империи, я решила сделать фотографий Дануолла, благо людей на улицах было немного, и все они занимались своими делами и не обращали внимания на женщину, которая фотографирует город на странный аппарат. В городе полно красивых домов, говорящих о том, что их построили ещё на заре Империи.   
— Мисс Коллер, не ожидала Вас увидеть в Дануолле. — услышала я знакомый голос. Я обернулась, позади меня стояла Меган Фостер, правда без её аугментаций её трудно было узнать, у неё был один глаз и одна рука, в которой она держала курительную трубку.   
— Мадам Фостер, а где Ваши... — хотела спросить я.   
— Аугментации? Хотели спросить. Что ж, в свободное время я ими не пользуюсь в свободное от работы время. Китобоем нужен сильный лидер. — ответила Меган. Я рассказала мадам Фостер о том, что собираюсь написать книгу про Карнаку и Дануолл, и хотела бы узнать о китобоях и об их вкладе в Островную империю, если это не секрет.   
— Это не секрет, мисс. Как видите, у нас есть электричество, но не всегда тут есть ветер, для этого мы используем баки с ворванью. — сказала Меган Фостер и продолжила свой рассказ. Я только записывала всё, что говорит мадам Фостер, она рассказывала обо всем, что происходило с империи. Мы разговорились и не заметили, как начало темнеть, я поблагодарила мадам Фостер за её рассказ, и поспешила назад в порт, а там, на лодке вернулась в Адемир. В институте вовсю горели огни, а фонарь работающий на пристани, не давал наткнуться на прибрежные скалы. Никаких лодок и кораблей на причале у института не было, если у Вацлава были сегодня пациенты, то они либо разошлись по домам, либо сидят в своих палатах.   
Монтана Джонс и та женщина, о которой он говорил, давно разошлись по своим комнатам и только мой Вашек по прежнему работал в отведённой ему лаборатории.   
— Ты бы поспал что-ли? — предложила я мужу.   
— Привет, прости, что не встретил, много работы — начал оправдывать себя Вацлав.   
— А остальные что и этот твой друг? — поинтересовалась я. Такое отношение людей к работе меня возмутило.   
— Они не очень разбираются в этих технологиях. — с печалью в голосе, ответил Вацлав испросил, как прошёл мой день. Я рассказала мужу о том, что собрала достаточное количество информации о Дануолле и показала ему сделанные мной фотографии.   
— Да, Монти не врал, город на самом деле красивый. — признался Вацлав.   
— Лава, ты бы хоть бы на чуть-чуть прогулялся бы по городу. — предложила я мужу.   
— Вот денег накоплю на этой работе, и мы погуляем. — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— Обещаешь?  
— Слово Вацлава — твёрдо ответил муж.   
— Ладно, жду тебя в кровати — сказала я, и поднялась на лифте в нашу комнату. Тут было немного прохладно, так как институт находился на скалистом острове и был окружён Великим океаном. Я пролежала два часа без сна, Вацлик так и не пришёл в комнату, не выдержав, я накинула на свою ночную рубашку тёплый махровый халат и спустилась к мужу в лабораторию.   
— Так я и знала, уснул на рабочем месте. Эх, Лава-Лава, нельзя же так себе изводить. — вздохнула я. Я приподняла спящего Вацлава, хоть он был тяжёлым, мне удалось его поднять на ноги.   
— Так, красавчик, облокотись на меня, и я донесу тебя до спальни — сказала я мужу. Вацлав ничего не ответил, но всё же облокотился на меня, и я осторожно дотащила его до лифта, а потом и до спальной комнаты. После чего уложила его на кровать. Потом сняла с его ног ботинки, а затем и брюки с рубашкой, после чего накрыла Вацлава одеялом и легла рядом с ним. Чувствую после того, как я дотащила мужа до кровати, у меня начнут болеть мышцы утром, а ещё надо было потратить хотя бы немного нервов, и попытаться уговорить мужа вернуться обратно в Чехию, а то он опять надрывается на работе.   
Я проспала до самого утра, и как только первый луч солнца заглянул в окно, проснулась. Вашек ещё спал, и, судя по позе, в которой, я уложила его спать, он ни разу не просыпался. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить мужа, я встала с кровати, переоделась, и заколов свои волосы на затылке, спустилась в лабораторию. Теперь настало время поработать за место Вацлава, а тот пусть снова отдохнёт. Монтана Джонс и Гепатия Алесандрийская уже были в лаборатории, похоже, они встали раньше меня и ждали когда спустится доктор Коллер.   
— Пусть доктор Коллер отдохнёт, а то вчера он уснул на рабочем месте. — сказала я ребятам.   
— А как же пациенты, у нас тут двое строителей пострадали, и им необходимы аугментации, а то, как же они будет работать потом? — спросил Монти.   
— Я вижу, вы за месяцы проживания в Островной империи, уже командуете здесь — ехидно сказала я — Что ж, я пока за него поработаю, пока он не проснётся.   
— Вы разбираетесь в нейропротезировании?! — удивлённо спросила Гепатия.   
— И не только, кое-ему я научилась у своего дяди, потом у отца, а потом и мужа, когда наблюдала за ним в его лаборатории — сказала я, и попросила показать мне то, над чем начал работать Вацлав. 

***

 

Когда я проснулся, то Китти рядом не оказалось, я так не понял, как я очутился в кровати, да ещё и без одежды. Неужели жене удалось дотащить меня до спальной комнаты. Когда я спустился в лабораторию, то был, приятно удивлён услышав разговор Китти с Гепатией:  
— Если эти люди строители, то некоторые аугментации рук надо усилить, всё же они таскают здоровенные каменные блоки. — говорила Китти Гепатии.   
— Где именно? — спросила Гепатия.   
— Вот в этих местах. — ответила Китти, указывая на плане.   
"Ого" —, думаю, я не знал, что Катарина разбирается в ауг-технологиях, и тут до меня дошло, что я женился на женской версии себя, неужели её дядя Алан, о которым она мне рассказывала, тоже занимался изготовлением аугментаций, надо бы её об этом расспросить.   
— Ваша жена под стать Вам, доктор Коллер, она даже вашего друга Монтану Джонса заткнула за пояс. — увидев меня, сказала Гепатия.   
— Я решила, что если уж на то пошло, то будем работать по очереди. — предложила мне жена. Я попытался оправдать себя тем, что мне это не сложно, и я не пересиживаю на работе, но Китти была непреклонна.   
— Ну да, спорим, ты не заметил, как я дотащила тебя до кровати и уложила спать — начала Китти, но потом вновь сменила гнев на милость и добавила — Ты мне очень дорог, Вацлав, и я не хочу, чтобы было как раньше.   
— Вот что значит любящая жена. — подметил Монти, а потом спросил — И где ты нашёл себе такую жену?   
Это вызвало на моём лице лёгкую улыбку, а скажу, мало, кто мне поверит, что я вышел из своего подвала и решил сходить на конференцию одного тивианского учёного, всё за меня сказала Китти.   
— Это не похоже на того доктора Коллера, которого я знал! — удивился Монти.   
— Я человек неожиданностей — сказал я другу. Китти походу серьёзно увлеклась нейропротезированием, консультируя в этом Гепатию, а ещё она попросила Монтану Джонса сплавать в Дануолл и узнать, где можно раздобыть алмазное напыление, чтобы аугментации, которые я собираюсь приживлять строителям, дольше продержались. Я не из тех людей, кто сваливает все заботы на плечи женщины, поэтому я сказал жене, что буду ей помогать.   
— Вижу, вы прекрасно дополняете, друг друга. — заметила Гепатия.   
— А кто-то говорит, что мы так вместе не продержимся. — сказал я.   
— Зависть — проговорила Гепатия.   
— Если бы Вы, доктор Гепатия, были на большой земле, то Вы наверняка догадались, кто отец этой леди. — улыбнулся я.   
— Нет, не знаю, расскажите мистер Коллер? — спросила Гепатия.   
— Отец Катарины, знаменитый в научных кругах профессор Обид Мортон — ответил я.   
— Что решил примазаться к славе семьи Мортон? — спросила Гепатия. Ну да думаю, как только я познакомился с Китти, я не знал кто её родители, когда я оставлял в журнале приглашённых свою подпись, увидел, что она расписалась как мисс Мартин.   
— Да богиня моя, я женился на тебе не из-за славы твоего отца, я просто влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда. — сказал я жене, и поцеловал её в щёку. Я пообещал Китти, что я не собираюсь долго задерживаться в Адемире, и как только получим нужную сумму на жизнь переедем в город.   
— Как не странно, но я тебе верю — игриво сказала Китти.   
Так и случилось, после двух недель работы в Адемире, Гепатия поблагодарила нас за помощь, и заплатила нужную нам сумму. Иы, взяв все свои вещи из нашей комнаты, сели на лодку и переехали в Дануолл. Китти сказала мне, что в культурном центре города есть небольшая гостиница, туда мы и направились. Как только мы углубились в центр Дануолла, передо мной открылся совсем другой вид, здесь дома были сделаны не из красного, а из белого кирпича.   
— Смотри там впереди имперский дворец — сказала мне Китти.   
— Можно на него взглянуть? — поинтересовался я.   
— И не только, я мимо него проходила, когда расспрашивала людей о городе, стража там стоит только у входа в сам дворец, так что я могу тебя сфотографировать там. Но сначала нужно отнести наши вещи и снять гостиницу — сказала Китти. Я послушал, жену и мы остановились в той гостинице, о которой она говорила, хорошо, что полмесяца проживания в этой гостинице стоило всего три золотых. Мы сняли скромный номер, и, забросив, в него наши чемоданы и пошли гулять по Дануоллу. Первым делом Китти повела меня к королевскому дворцу, это было, огромное красивое здание, из белого кирпича на одной из башен которого развивался флаг Островной империи.   
— Вот это да, я ничего в своей жизни красивее этого не видел, кроме старых открыток Праги. — сказал я себе, глядя на всю эту красоту.   
— Ну, не говори так, в Праге и сейчас красиво, город отходит от всей этой грязи, что с ним случилось. — ласково сказала мне Китти.   
— Надеюсь на это. — сказал я, обнимая жену.   
Мы ещё немного полюбовались имперским дворцом ,и взявшись за руки, продолжили знакомство с Дануоллом. Мимо нас проезжали разнообразные механические экипажи, но Дануолл полностью равнинный город, поэтому экипажи здесь выполняют функции городского, а не туристического транспорта. Здания государственного значения охранялись не только жандармами, но и электрическими стенами.   
— Что-то мне не по себе от этих электрических стен. — сказала Китти.   
— Да, а когда-то пытались за эти стены нас всех выселить, а тут это просто охранная стена. — успокоил я жену. Если честно, я и сам никак не привык к этим жужжащим стенам. Я решил не углубляться в центр города, а осмотреть его окраины, о своих планах я рассказал жене. Китти не много засомневалась по этому поводу, я знал, когда она пошла, выкупать мою жизнь у Двали, она видела окраины тогдашней Праги, где процветает нищета и преступность.   
— Я знаю, я сам видел что там, в Праге, но тут совсем другое, уверен, что тут совсем другая окраина — сказал я жене.   
— Ловлю тебя на слове — согласилась она. Я осмотрел улицу, на которой мы находились, здесь была одна железная дорога с механическим экипажем. Похоже он идёт к окраинам Дануолла.   
— Прокатимся? — спросил я. Китти кивнула. Мы дошли до ближайшей остановки экипажа, и как только механическая карета возле нас, мы запрыгнули в неё, и, дёрнув за рычаг, поехали к окраинам города.

***

 

Экипаж мчал нас не так быстро, поэтому мы с интересом рассматривали дома, мимо которых проезжала наша карета. Скоро дома из белого кирпича исчезли из виду, говоря о том, что мы приближаемся к окраине города, но от этого город не потерял своего шарма, а стал более загадочным и таинственным. Всю дорогу до окраины города, Вацлав снимал на камеру своего смартфона.   
— Это небольшое добавление для твоей книги — сказал мне муж.   
— Ну да, смешанные краски окраины Дануолла, спасибо, что решил внести свой вклад в моё будущее произведение, я упомяну тебя в своей книге — поблагодарила я мужа.   
— Рад тебе помочь, принцесса — улыбнулся Вацлав. Экипаж вскоре сбавил скорость и остановился на последней станции. Дальше проход был закрыт, похоже на окраинах Дануолла транспорт не ездиет.   
— Скажите это окраина города? — спросила я у рабочего, залезающего в экипаж.   
— Ещё нет, мисс. До окраины пешком надо идти, после потопа там не всё установили. — ответил рабочий и сел в экипаж.   
— И куда ты привёл меня Коллер? Не хватало подцепить какую-нибудь тропическую заразу? — упрекнула я мужа.   
— Китти, я обещаю, по воде мы ходить не будем, а если будем, то я перенесу тебя на руках. — улыбнулся Вацлав. Как всегда я поймала его на слове, не хотелось лишать мужа этой маленькой радости, перед возвращением в Прагу, тем более что другого мира он не видел. Я не устаю восхищаться этим человеком, который, не смотря на всё пережитое и увиденное им, не сломался, а остался человеком, когда люди вокруг него превращались в зверей. Хочется сказать ему — "Коллер, всегда оставайся таким же светлым, чистым и жизнерадостным человеком. Оставайся, не смотря ни на что". Пройдя, пол пути Вацлав начал принюхиваться и я тоже, пахло чем-то жаренным, чем-то похожим на мидии. Похоже тут рядом есть ресторан, где продают жареные мидии.   
— Ммм, я проголодался — сказал Вацлав и побежал на запах жаренного.   
— Лава, подожди меня! — крикнула я мужу, и побежала за ним. Это был не ресторан, а человек, который на открытом воздухе в котле варил мидий. Мне что-то перехотелось, есть, а вот мужу нет, и он смело спросил:  
— Сколько за одну ракушку?   
— Два золотых — ответил повар. Вацлав протянул повару деньги, а тот огромной поварёшкой достал из котла "мидию" и протянул её Вацлаву.   
— Спасибо. — поблагодарил Вацлав. Мы отошли в сторону, и муж протянул мне тарелку с мидиями.   
— Я не хочу. — сказала я.   
— Я просто предлагаю подержать, пока я отключаю свои болевые аугментации. — сказал он. После чего, вновь взял тарелку с "мидии" и, открыв ракушку, выпил часть содержимого.   
— Вкуснотища. — протянул он — В Праге я такого не ел.   
Я старалась держать себя в руках ради мужа, но не знаю, толи от вида этих "мидий" толи от запаха сырости, меня тянуло вырвать. Муж продолжал наслаждаться едой, и когда доел, решил купить ещё.   
— Вашек, может, потом сюда ещё наведаемся, мне что-то не хорошо? — не удержалась я.   
— Да и правда, ты побледнела. — сказал мне муж.   
— А ещё меня немного подташнивает. — призналась я.   
— Китти ты... — тихо прошептал Вацлав.   
— Наверное, после стольких пылких ночей проведённых в Карнаке.   
— Что ж, ты сразу не сказала, конечно, давай вернёмся обратно в город. — сказал муж, и, взяв меня за руку, повёл обратно на остановку.   
— Так ты рад или нет? — твёрдо спросила я его.   
— Конечно, рад, нас станет больше, я так счастлив. — весело произнёс муж, и обнял меня.


	14. Возвращение домой

Долго задерживаться в Островной империи мы не стали. Ещё три дня мы пробыли в Дануолле, а потом попросили Меган Фостер отвезти нас обратно в Чешскую республику, и, прибыв туда, мы занялись каждый своими делами. Вашек вернулся в свою клинику, а я на пост директора книжного магазина "Машина времени", который передал мне муж. Как и в прошлый раз от покупателей не было отбоя. Когда мы полностью восстановили магазин, я наняла новых сотрудников, которые прекрасно справлялись со своей работой даже в наше отсутствие. Магазин приносил хорошую выручку. Пока сотрудники занимались продажей книг, я сидела в кабинете с англо-чешским разговорником и занималась написанием книги о двух замечательных городах Островной империи. Я с головой погрузилась в своё новое дело, и просидела за компьютером до шести часов вечера. Я отпустила сотрудников домой, попрощалась с ними и стала ждать, когда придёт мой муж. Он всегда забирал меня с работы, и мы вместе вызывали такси и ехали к своему дому. Как-то хотела попросить Вацлава купить машину для нас, но так и не попросила. С тех пор, когда Вацлик выбрался из своего подвала, он полюбил пешие прогулки по Праге и свежий воздух, нежели тесное пространство в машине. Вацлав работал в клинике, которая находилась на другом конце улицы, я закрыла "Машину времени" на ключ, после чего опустила жалюзи, и сев на скамейку рядом с нашей книжной лавкой, стала ждать, когда придёт муж.   
Вацлав не заставил себя долго ждать, теперь когда он узнал, что я в положении, он спешил ко мне со всех ног, и целый день донимал, меня телефонными звонками интересуясь, как там я себя чувствую.   
— Привет, ну как ты тут? — поинтересовался Вацлав у меня.   
— Не переживай так, это только первый месяц — так что пока я могу нормально работать. — вежливо ответила я и спросила — А как ты?  
— Клиентов было мало. А так всё нормально, весь день скучал по тебе. — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— Да ладно тебе Лава, ещё успеешь мной налюбоваться, у нас впереди вся жизнь. — улыбнулась я.   
В Праге по прежнему была зима, но как не странно, я не скучала по тёплым берегам Островной Империи, да и к тому же я сейчас занята, поэтому легко могу не замечать того, что происходит на улице. Вацлав открыл своим ключом входную дверь и пропустил меня, после чего зашёл сам.   
— Замёрзла? — Спросил он у меня.   
— Немного, просто ещё не отошла от путешествия. — ответила я.   
— Ты пока располагайся, а я приготовлю горячий шоколад. — сказал Вацлав, снимая с себя тёплую куртку. После чего помог мне переодеться и отправился на кухню делать горячий шоколад. Пока Вашек колдовал на кухне, я удобно расположилась на кушетке и, взяв в руки бумажный лист и ручку, продолжила работать над книгой.   
— Так не пойдёт. Ты должна расслабиться и отдохнуть. — сказал мне Вацлав, ставя чашки с горячим шоколадом на журнальный столик.   
— Не могу, столько мыслей в голову лезут. — сказала я, разминая шею.   
— Шея затекла? — спросил Вацлав. Я кивнула в ответ. Вацлав тут же предложил сделать мне массаж шеи, как всегда уверяя меня, что он в этом знаток.   
— Ну, смотри Коллер, если ты сломаешь мне шею, я тебя прибью. — пригрозила я мужу.   
— Я осторожно. — заверил муж. Я села так, чтобы Вацлаву было удобно делать массаж, но вот как только его руки прикоснулись к моей коже, я вздрогнула, хотя раньше мне были приятны прикосновения его рук.   
— Китти, всё хорошо?! — спросил Вацлав.   
— Да, дорогой. С наступлением беременности, все чувства обострилась.— сказала я.   
— Знакомо. — развёл руками муж.   
— Ты-то откуда знаешь?! - удивилась я.   
— Я как-то подслушал разговор своей матери... — начал Вацлав.   
— И?— подмигнула я мужу.   
— Теперь ты расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе. — вдруг переключил разговор Вацлав.   
— А что рассказать, ты и так всё знаешь про мою семью?  
— Ну, о том, какое было у тебя детство? Ты же не всю жизнь прожила на Острове теней? — Спросил Вацлав.   
Я начала рассказывать мужу про всё, что происходила со мной в детстве, в том числе про свою поездку в Японию с дядей Аланом, и том, как все на нас смотрели, когда мы только прибыли туда.   
— Ты видел моего отца на нашей свадьбе, так вот дядя Алан был братом близнецом моего отца, хотя у него были грубые черты лица и один глаз. А теперь представь этого человека с девочкой восьми лет. — сказала я мужу.   
— Страшно даже представить. — согласился Вацлав. Что ещё я могу сказать про свою жизнь до встречи с Вацлавом, сказать, что я была обычным ребёнком, значит ничего не сказать, в семье Мортон обычных детей не рождалось, рождались только гении и путешественники, поэтому я в отличие от других детей не играла в куклы и дочки-матери, а ходила в библиотеку и читала научные книги.   
— А теперь ты расскажи мне о своём детстве. Ты рассказал мне всё про свою жизнь, кроме детства, наверняка оно было не такое занудное как у меня? — кокетливо спросила я.   
— Женщина, ты назвала науку занудством? Шучу. — игриво начал Вацлав — Честно сказать до шести лет я был самым обычным чешским ребёнком, и как все играл в войну и стрелял из пистолета с пистонами, а потом...   
— Что-то случилось с твоими руками? — если тебе тяжело об этом рассказывать то...   
— Да нет, не тяжело, я давно к этому привык, привык к тому, что у меня аугментации за место рук. Я помню только как машина нашего соседа врезалась в автомобиль моих родителей и то, что я не чувствовал своих рук, но знаешь. — Вацлав вдруг оживился   
\- Это определило мою профессию.   
— Ты захотел стать нейротехнологом? — спросила я.   
— Да с восьми лет. — чуть смеясь, ответил Вацлав и рассказал, как его в восемь лет мать застукала за попыткой присоединить игрушечный лазер к своим ручным протезам.   
— Надо было пойти тебе в армию. — подметила я.   
— Не люблю оружие. Я доктор и я залечиваю раны, а не делаю новые. — сказал мне муж.   
Вацлав вновь предложил сделать мне массаж, я опять согласилась. Второй раз я не вздрогнула, когда его холодные карбоновые руки коснулись моей шеи. После массажа мне шея перестала болеть.   
— Спасибо, тебе, Лава. Мне намного лучше. — улыбнулась я.   
— Рад помочь. — ответил муж, и взял в руки чашку с уже тёплым шоколадом, сел рядом со мной.   
— Твой напиток остыл, вот возьми мой. — предложила я, протягивая Вацлаву свою чашку.   
Немного посидев в гостиной комнате, мы перебрались в спальню. Я хотела продолжить писать свою книгу, но муж остановил меня, сказав, что, сам её допишет за меня, а мне нужно побольше отдыхать.   
— Ну, уж нет. У меня не такой большой срок, чтобы сидеть дома и ни чего не делать. — твёрдо сказала я — да и к тому же. Ко будет присматривать за твоим книжном магазином, когда ты занят медициной? — упрекнула я мужа.   
— Хорошо, Китти, только не перетрудись. — сказал Вацлав.   
Мы оба очень устали за день, поэтому ужинать не стали, сразу легли спать. Утром я проснулась от того, что Вацлав постоянно мельтешил возле меня, в одних трусах и как всегда в разных носках, за что я его и люблю: за его панковский прикид, за его вечно растрепанные волосы, и за огромный интеллект в придачу ко всему, а ещё за его открытость, честность и много полезных качеств.   
— Доброе утро, моя прелесть. — ласково сказал Вацлав, когда я открыла глаза.   
— Встал первым, это что-то новенькое. — подметила я. Вацлав ничего не ответил, а спустился вниз и через пару минут вернулся с подносом полным блинчиков и двумя чашками горячего кофе. Он поставил поднос мне на колени и сел рядом со мной.   
— Ты умеешь готовить! — удивилась я.   
— Я много чего умею, было, время научиться. — ответил муж.   
— Вацлав Коллер, ты просто бог.   
После завтрака мы оба оделись, и разошлись по своим работам, каждый занялся своим делом, но новый день подкинул нам обоим довольно приятный сюрприз. Я как всегда заправляла "Машиной времени", что касаемо моей книги, то я поверила мужу, и оставила это дело для него, интересно будет почитать о его впечатлениях, об Островной империи. Мой неугомонный муженёк при каждом удобном случае названивал мне и интересовался как у меня дела.   
— Доктор Коллер, у Вас, что работы нет, что вы постоянно мне звоните? — поинтересовалась я у Вацлава.   
— Я не делаю операции разным фрикам, желающим прославиться, а только тем, кому аугментации жизненно необходимы. Так что клиентов у меня сегодня маловато. — ответил Вацлав.   
— Работайте давайте, доктор Коллер. — снова упрекнула я мужа и положила трубку. Я не хотела ему грубить, но в последнее время он становится слишком навязчивым или это из-за моего положения, я становлюсь раздражительной. Снова зазвонил телефон, теперь мобильный, я думала, что это опять мой неугомонный муженёк звонит и уже собиралась высказать своё недовольство. На экране мобильного телефона высветилась надпись "Папа" и я нажала на пиктограмму зелёной трубке на телефоне. Отец редко когда мне звонил, зная, что я уже большая девочка и теперь могу, сама о себе позаботится, уж не случилось ли что-нибудь с ним или мамой.   
— Привет, пап, как дела? — с тревогой в голосе спросила я. Отец распознал тревогу, и первым делом, спросил как дела у меня и у его зятя.   
— С нами всё в порядке, Вацлав там, где ему и полагается в своей клинике, а я заправляю книжным магазином и пишу книгу об Островной империи. А как ты? Как мама?   
Мои опасения были напрасны, с отцом и матерью всё нормально, в прочем, а что может случиться с Мортанами, обычно случается вокруг нас, а не с нами.   
— Вы новости по телевизору смотрели? — Спросил отец.   
— Нет, пап, извини, мы только вчера вернулись из свадебного путешествия и сразу в омут с головой. — призналась я.   
— Дочка, вы бы оба передохнули небось далеко до Островной империи ездить. — сказал отец. Отец хоть и антрополог, но кроме народа Абкани он пока ничего нового не открыл, и не знал, где находится Островная империя.   
— Мы плавали на судне китобоев, которые иногда заходят в воды Влтавы. Китобои знают короткий путь из Праги до своего родного дома. — пояснила я.   
Что ж, я не так часто разговариваю с родителями, поэтому разговор с отцом для меня всегда приятен. Я рассказала папе о том, что нам понравилось не только путешествие, но и жизнь там, вот и решила я написать про жизнь в Островной империи книгу.   
— Сразу видно, чья ты дочь и чья наследница. — ласково сказал отец.   
— Твоя, чья же ещё? — улыбнулась я.   
— Скорее уж Ричарда и Арчибальда Мортонов, они оба любили путешествовать. — сказал отец. Это уж точно, когда я была. Маленькая я частенько смотрела на портрет Ричарда Мортона висящий в коридоре, наш великий предок изображён деловой шишкой сидящей за столом с бумагами. Я ещё интересовалась, почему художник изобразил его таким, а не возле одного из своих кораблей. Теперь, когда я сижу за бумагами в "Машине времени" невольно вспоминаю этот портрет. Я хотела рассказать отцу о том, что мы ждём ребёнка, но отец продолжил разговор про новости из телевизора.   
— Я звонил, чтобы сказать тебе, что через неделю в Швейцарии начнётся вручение Нобелевской премии. — начал отец.   
— Что ж, я уже знаю, кто победит, так что поздравляю тебя, отец. — сказала я папе.   
— Дочь, твоего мужа номинировали на эту премию, вот поэтому я тебе и позвонил . — сказал Обид Мортон дочери.   
Эта новость меня огорошила, я представила, как сообщаю эту новость Вацлаву, он как всегда отмахнётся от этого. Я знаю его отношение ко всем этим "научным Оскарам", как-то мы говорили на эту тему и он заявил — "Это не вручение наград, а сборище зануд, которые с такой грустной миной говорят о своём вкладе в науку, что аж в сон клонит".   
— Хорошо пап, я передам, но не думаю, что он согласится. — сказала я отцу и отключила связь.


	15. Мой юный гений

Что ж, думаю, если Вацлик мне ещё раз позвонит, то я сообщу ему радостную новость. Но муж, который всё утро названивал мне и интересовался как у меня дела, похоже, понял, что по пустякам меня беспокоить не стоит, и больше не звонил.   
— Самой позвонить что-ли? А вдруг у него очередной пациент на операционном столе. — раздумывала я. Но тут раздался телефонный звонок, это как всегда был мой Лава.   
— Привет, красавчик. — игриво сказала я.   
— Боже, моя богиня вдруг сменила свой гнев на милость. — так же игриво, сказал Вацлав.   
— Ты свободен сейчас? — спросила я у мужа. Вацлав ответил, что сегодня он рано закрывает клинику, поэтому остаток дня проведёт со мной в "Машине времени". Теперь осталось только дождаться мужа и сообщить ему радостную новость. Наконец-то Вацлав получит своё признание, он это заслужил, заслужил своим долгим и упорным трудом. Это хорошо, что после стольких тёмных веков, которые загнали науку и учёных в подполье, решили возродить Нобелевскую премию, надеюсь, на эту премию придут не только уже состоявшиеся, но и молодые учёные.   
Вацлав как всегда не заставил себя долго ждать, и как только я заметила его фигуру в окне, тут же накинула на свои плечи тёплую куртку и пошла его встречать. Сотрудники магазина тоже ушли домой пораньше, я заплатила им месячное жалование и отпустила домой.   
— Привет, красавчик, как дела? — спросила я у мужа.   
— Как всегда, сегодня только троих пациентов проконсультировал, а ты я вижу, снова стала сама собой. — ответил Вацлав.   
— Прости, меня за мои перепады настроения, сам знаешь. — сказала я мужу. Вацлав в ответ только нежно обнял меня, после чего нежно поцеловал в макушку. Хоть он относился к тем людям, которые не прощают слабостей не только себе, но мой Вашек не такой, он понимающе относился ко мне, и даже иногда помогал по дому.   
— Я прекрасно понимаю тебя, Китти. — ласково сказал Вацлав. Мы не стали стоять на улице, а вернулись в книжный магазин, где я ему и рассказала о том, что его номинировали на Нобелевскую премию в области нейропротезирования. Видел бы он тогда своё лицо, когда я ему рассказала эту новость. Он две минуту простоял молча и не знал, что сказать.   
— Да, Лава, они всё-таки тебя признали. — сказала я мужу.   
— Только этого мне не хватало, тащиться на это сборище зануд. — покосив глаза, сказал Вацлав.   
— Ты что не рад этому? Ведь не каждый раз тебе вручают такую награду! Это хорошо, что эту премию решили возродить. — удивилась я.   
Как-то раз Вацлав рассказал мне о своей жизни до Панхеи. Тогда он только начал своё дело и уже сыскал славу не только в научных кругах, его услугами пользовались даже политические деятели, но даже тогда он отказывался от лавров своей славы и предпочитал оставаться непризнанным гением. Я стала уговаривать мужа поехать в Швецию не только из-за премии, но и просто посмотреть на зимний Стокгольм и прогуляться по шведским улочкам и полюбоваться на город.   
— Это, конечно, всё хорошо, но в чём я поеду туда? — вдруг спросил меня Вацлав. Честно сказать слова мужа меня немного удивили, раньше он мог в любое место заявиться в своём панковском прикиде. Ну, кроме нашей свадьбы, когда я увидела его во фраке. А тут он спрашивает меня, в чём ему приехать на вручение Нобелевской премии.   
— Поезжай в том, в чём ты обычно ходишь в своей клиники и иногда дома. — намекнула я мужу.   
— В этом? — Спросил Вацлав.   
— Не ты им обязан, а они тебе обязаны, красавчик. Так что иди в том, в чём ты ходишь и не перед кем не отчитывайся. — сказала я мужу.   
— Ладно, Китти, как скажешь. А когда вручение премии? — снова спросил муж.   
— Через неделю. — ответила я.   
Мы вернулись домой, у нас в запасе была целая неделя, чтобы подготовится к вручению Нобелевской премии. Хотя Вацлав до сих пор считает эту премию сборищем зануд, но ему было интересно посмотреть, кто придёт на вручение наград в области науки, тем более не все учёные пережили не только инцидент, но и всё, что после него произошло. 

***

 

Я всё же решил полететь в Швецию на вручение Нобелевской премии, и не ради награды, а ради близких мне людей: моих родителей и моей жены Катарины, которые всё это время поддерживали меня и не боялись осуждение со стороны так называемых "чистых". За несколько дней до вылета в Швецию, я позвонил своим родителям и сообщил им радостную новость, на этот раз я застал свою маму дома, поэтому сначала я поговорил с ней. Моя мать — Сьюзанна Коллерова была не сказано рада тому, что её единственного сына номинировали на Нобелевскую премию, но по моему настроению она быстро усекла то, что я не очень рад этому.   
— А ты сам-то рад этому, сынок? — просила мама у меня.   
— Сам не знаю. — признался я, потирая свой аугментированный затылок. После того, как Китти рассказала мне про то, что меня номинировали, я залез в свой компьютер и нашёл список номинантов, мне было, интересно узнать кого ещё номинировали на премию в области нейропротезирования. Как оказалось я оказался единственным в этом деле, если были другие, то они до сих пор не вышли из подполья.   
— Мам, мне и так ясно, что эту награду вручат именно мне, ведь я единственный в списке нейротехнологов кого они нашли. — сказал я матери.   
— Ну, так вперёд, чтобы мы гордились тобой. — сказала мама мне. Я ещё немного поговорил с матерью, и попросил её передать привет отцу, когда тот вернётся с работы. Впоследнее время у Лукаша Коллера полно работы, он вновь взялся за восстановление старого вида Праги.   
— Ну что рассказал своим родителям про премию? — Спросила меня жена.   
— Угу.   
— И как, они рады?  
— Разговаривал только с мамой, отец на работе. Мать рада. — сказал я жене.   
— Так значит ты единственный, что ж. Поздравляю ты затмил их всех. — радостно сказала, Китти прижимаясь ко мне.   
— Похоже, остальные так и не вышли из подполья. — сказал я и добавил —Ещё я видел твоего отца в качестве номинанта за заслуги в области антропологии.   
— Да, папа в своём репертуаре. — вздохнула Китти.   
— Сразу видно в кого ты пошла характером. — сказал я жене, показывая вчерашний номер журнала "Наука". Вчера возвращаясь с работы, я остановился возле газетного киоска, что бы купить газету с новостями из мира науки, и увидел выпуск журнала "Наука" с Обидом Мортоном на обложке, под его фотографией было написано: "Выступление профессора Обида Мортона в очередной раз всколыхнуло мировое сообщество". Сначала я подумал, что он в очередной раз открыл какую-нибудь давно исчезнувшую цивилизацию, но оказалась, что обстановка, которая проходила в мире, заставило профессора заняться изучением всего человечества. Он резко раскритиковал современное человечество, опираясь но то, что произошло после Панхеи и похоже те, кто был недоволен выступлением Обида Мортнона увидели в этом выступлении самих себя. Что ж думаю, я непротив буду если отец моей жены раскритикует всё правительство Чешской республики и упомянет ещё и печально известный город Големов. Мне просто стыдно быть патриотом такой страны, которая легко ведётся на дудку крысолова. Сами посудите, сначала нас разделили со своими братьями словаками, кстати, мой дед был родом оттуда, а потом заставили прислушиваться к мнению Европы и США. А потом всё это разделение на чистых и аугов чуть не добило много страдальную Чешскую республику.   
— Да, это в духе моего отца, и поскольку ты негласно стал частью моей семьи. — игриво произнесла Китти.   
— Как? Я думал, что ты стала частью моей семьи. — я развернулся и встретился лицом к лицу с женой, в глазах Китти горел неподдельный огонь.   
— Ну, — сказала она — да, я часть твоего мира, а ты часть моего, Вацлав Мортон.   
— Вацлав Мортон. — повторил я — Звучит круто.   
На следующий день мы сели в самолёт и полетели в Стокгольм на вручение нобелевской премии в области нейропротезирования. Всю дорогу я готовился к выступлению перед публикой, и поэтому немного нервничал. Всё же это не научная конференция Антона Соколова, где можно было приходить в чём угодно, и где мозг был ценнее в том, что приходишь. Всее нобелевские лауреаты снобы до мозга и костей, одетые во фрак, а тут я заявляюсь в своём почти повседневном костюме. Чтобы хоть как-то поддержать меня, Китти тоже не стала переодеваться в официальный костюм, а решила пойти в тёплом цветастом свитере и джинсах.   
— Нервничаете, доктор Коллер? — игриво спросила Китти, видя, как я напрягся.   
— Немного. — ответил я.   
— Как говориться, слава подкралась незаметно. Но ты, милый мой, это заслужил. А заодно потом можешь отправить письмо в Островную империю своему другу Монти. — улыбнулась жена.   
— Хорошая идея, если бы он не сбежал к берегам Островной империи, его тоже допустили до премии. — сказал я. До Островной империи доходят только письма написанные в ручную, а не электронные или ещё какие-нибудь.   
— Ты уже подумал, какую речь будешь произносить на вручении? — спросила Китти.   
— Ой, так и не придумал. — сознался я.   
— Ну, расскажи про то, как ты...  
— Дожил до жизни такой. — я чуть не расхохотался на весь самолёт, но воспитание мне такое не позволяло.   
— Как ты начал свой путь. — сказала Китти. Я представил, как рассказываю огромному количеству снобов про то, как мать в восемь лет застукала меня за тем, что я присоединяю к своим протезам игрушечный лазер, и помниться, мне это не единственный случай в моей жизни был, и именно так я решил стать нейротехнологом.   
Практически всю дорогу до Стокгольма Китти раздумывала над сюжетом для своей книги, а я над тем как буду произносить речь, после того как мне вручат Нобелевскую премию. Вся моя жизнь — сплошной калейдоскоп из чёрных и белых стёклышек, сначала эта авария, из-за которой я лишился своих рук, за тем моё увлечение нейропротезированием внезапное признание и слава, потом Панхея, Двали, и наконец знакомство и женитьба на Катарине Мортон, после которой чёрная полоса в моей жизни закончилась. От всех этих раздумий меня стало клонить в сон, и я уснул, положив голову на плечо жены.   
— Вашек, пора просыпаться, мы прилетели. — услышал я голос жены.   
— Быстро же. — признался я.   
— Ещё бы, ты всю дорогу до Швеции проспал. — улыбнулась Китти. Мы стали готовиться к выходу из самолёта, я так и не придумал, но это не важно. Я думал, что в Швеции будет хуже, чем в Праге после инцидента Панхеи, но я ошибся, ни какого погрома в Стокгольме не было. Город как будто обошла вся эта ксенофобия по поводу аугментированных, но в отличие от развитой и футуристичной Праги, Стокгольм как будто застыл в прошлом, вдалеке, словно фата-моргана виднелось недостроенное здание в стиле декора будущего, как будто его начали строить и забросили.   
— Словно в прошлое вернулись. — подметила Китти.   
— Лучше не думать, что шведы сотворили с аугмаи. — сказал я жене. Как только мы получили свои вещи, то сразу же направились к гостинице, на фасаде которой красовался баннер приветствующих будущих Нобелевский лауреатов.   
— Мы прибыли на вручение Нобелевской премии. — вежливо сказал я, встречающему нас человеку.   
— Мистер Коллер и мадам Коллерова. — начал встречающий, пологая, что моя жена тоже из Чехии.   
— Да, это мы. — кивнул я.   
***

Пока муж разговаривал с портье, я осматривала внутреннее убранство гостиницы. Гостиница, похоже, плохо отапливается, здесь, не смотря на то, что на улице тёплая погода, немного прохладно, надеюсь, за пару дней прибывая в Стокгольме, мы не заболеем, а особенно Вацлав, как-то мне он признался, что у него слабый иммунитет. Тут среди приехавших на вручение премии учёных я заметила своего отца — Обида Мортона, он прибыл не один, а с моей мамой — Марией Мортон. Я была рада видеть тут своих родителей, тем более вместе.   
— Лава, смотри, мои родители тоже приехали на вручение Нобелевской премии. — сказала я Вацлаву. Муж как всегда не упускал возможность поговорить с моим отцом. Ра нашей свадьбе у него не получилось поговорить по душам с Обидом Мортоном.   
— Рад видеть Вас, мистер Мортон, на вручение Нобелевской премии. — радостно сказал Вацлав, пожимая руку отцу.   
— А я тебя, дорогой зять. К чему это рукопожатие, ведь мы родственники? — вежливо сказал Обид Мортон. Пока мой муж разговаривал с моим отцом, я решила поговорить с мамой, так как мы видимся редко.   
— Китти, как ты изменилась. — заметила мама.   
— Надеюсь в лучшую сторону. — вздохнула я.  
— Конечно в лучшую, замужество пошло тебе на пользу. — заметила Мария. Что ж, отцу я не успела сказать про то, что я жду ребёнка от Вацлава, поэтому этой радостной новостью поделилась с матерью. Мария была не сказано рада этой новости, она подозвала к себе Обида и передала ему эту новость.   
— Доченька, почему ты раньше не сказала нам об этом! ¬— удивился отец.   
— Не было времени, тут на нас столько всего свалилось. — призналась я. Родители расспрашивали меня о том, о сём, в том числе и о жизни в Чешской Республике. Я рассказала всё как есть, добавив, что в последнее время не только жизнь но и города в стране возрождаются и добавила:   
— Надеюсь этого не повториться.   
После разговора мы все разошлись по своим комнатам. Премию будут вручать завра, поэтому нам нужно привести себя в порядок. Из всех вещей, мы взяли с собой только тёплую одежду, но всё равно замёрзли. Я сказала мужу, чтобы он принял горячий душ и помылся перед выступлением.   
— Только после тебя, прелесть моя. — ласково сказал Вацлав.   
— Предлагаешь принять душ вдвоём. — улыбнулась я.   
— Ну, вдвоём мы точно не замёрзнем.   
— Шалун. — засмеялась я и стала снимать с себя одежу. Вацлав первым избавился от одежды, и залез в душ, я последовала за ним. Взяв с полки шампунь, я выдавила немного на голову мужа, и стала втирать шампунь в его густые волосы. Со временем его выбритый затылок оброс волосами, поэтому пластины в его голове видно не было. Вацлаву, похоже, нравилось такое обращение, он стоял, прижавшись к стене и не двигался.   
— Ты мой гений, кто бы мог подумать, что ты получишь эту премию. — тихо сказала я.   
— Я делаю это ради нас с тобой, хочу, что бы ты мной гордилась. Ты ведь столько для меня сделала. — так же тихо ответил Вацлав, поворачиваясь лицом ко мне. Мы стояли, прижавшись, друг к другу, я вновь обвила руками тело Вацлава, а он осторожными движениями провёл своими рукам по моему телу, и обхватил ими мою голову. Мы так простояли минуту, просто глядя друг на друга, но потом он впился своими губами в мои, и жадно начал целовать, я полностью была в его воле.   
— Я люблю тебя, Вацлав Коллер. — прошептал я, когда муж оторвался от моих губ, и перешёл на мою грудь, а потом и ниже. Я тоже включилась в эту игру страсти, сначала начала целовать шею своего ненаглядного, а потом стала водить руками по его телу.   
— Мы тут всю душевую кабинку разнесём своей страстью, может, оставим это для дома. — придя в себя, сказала я.   
— Ты права. — признался Вацлав. 

***

 

На следующий день мы пошли в то место, где вручали Нобелевскую премию, из этой разношёрстной толпы, выделились только мы и родители Китти, все остальные учёные прибыли на вручение премии без своих спутниц. Всего прибывших на вручение премии учёных было семь, не считая нас, я опять начал нервничать, никак не мог сочинить хорошую речь.   
— Это всё из-за вчерашнего. — упрекнула меня Китти.   
— А что было вчера? — игриво спросил я у жены, хотя знал, что было вчера, и мне было хорошо.   
— Слушай своё сердце, Лава, оно тебе подскажет, что сказать. — утешила меня жена. Перед вручением премии и объявлением победителей нас рассадили по местам. Я заметил, что только мы были, не стандартно одеты, все остальные и даже родители жены были во фраках, впрочем, никто не сделал нам замечание по поводу одежды. Каждый учёный думал о своём. Награду в той или иной степени вручили не всем.   
— Судя по всему некоторые не довольны положением дел. — шепнул я жене. Китти только кивнула головой, поясняя, что среди претендентов много тех, кто не справился с возложенной на него задачей, поэтому его только номинировали, а не дали награду.   
— А теперь награду в области нейропротеирования получает... — начал ведущий.   
— Вацлав Коллер, кто же ещё. — сказал я про себя, зная, что я её получил ещё до прилёта в Стокгольм.   
— Получает доктор Вацлав Коллер. — торжественно сказал ведущий.   
— Давай. — подмигнула мне Китти, и стала аплодировать.   
Что ж, вот он мой звёздный час, пусть весь мир увидит какие они гении нейротехнологии, идя за заслуженной наградой, я не вольно заметил на себе косые взгляды учёных, их похоже смущало то, что такую престижную премию вручили какому-то панку. Только Китти и её отец смотрели на меня с гордостью и молча аплодировали. Всем было интересно с чего я начал свой путь в качестве нейротехнолога. Если миру интересно знать, как ауг стал. гением не смотря на давление общественности, то я стал рассказывать с чего начался мой путь, рассказал и про соседа который въехал в машину моих родителей и из-за которого я лишился рук, в том числе и про то как моя мама со мной мучилась, не давая в столь юном возрасте усовершенствовать свои протезы, и что я не останавливался когда грузинская группировка "Двали" угрожала мне убийством.   
— Я хочу сказать, что меня бы тут не было, если бы не мои родители и моя жена Китти, которые не только не теряли веры в меня, но и всячески поддерживали меня .— закончил я на этом свою речь. После этого наступила небольшая пауза, после чего весь зал взорвался от оваций и аплодисментов.


	16. Последнее приключение

После вручения Нобелевской премии устроили хороший банкет, и мы решили не надолго остаться, а за одно и распробовать местную кухню. На столе помимо различных яств был много разнообразных фруктов, но в последнее время меня немного мутило не только от вида яблок и апельсинов, но и от их запаха. Вацлав видя моё состояние, взял меня за руку и отвёл в сторону.   
— Я понимаю. — тихо сказал он мне. Я, чтобы не думать о своём состоянии, переключилась на мужа. Судя по шальному огоньку в его глазах, я поняла, что он был доволен, тем, что получил Нобелевскую премию.   
— Твоё выступление произвело фурор, это было честно и от души. — сказала я мужу, держа за руки.   
— Сама сказала, говорить от сердца, вот и сказал. — улыбнулся Вацлав своей фирменной улыбкой.   
— И как сказал.   
— Если честно, то после того, как я выговорился, у меня словно камень с души упал. — признался Вацлав.   
— Эй, ты не ауг, ты целая вселенная, и то, что с тобой случилось, не делает тебя монстром. Я полагаю, что вся мировая общественность смотрела на твоё выступление и все аугментированные хотели быть на твоём месте. — подмигнула я мужу.   
— Будут ещё. Я уверен и вижу, что тёмные века канули в Лету, раз и навсегда. — сказал Вацлав.   
— Можно с тобой поговорить, Вацлав. — вдруг обратился к мужу мой отец. Вацлав заметно напрягся, но я всё ещё держа его за руки сказала, что мой отец редко когда заводит друзей, а если заводит, значит, этот человек заслужил доверие профессора Мортона.   
— Я не против сэр Мортон, если честно, то Вы мой кумир. — вежливо сказал Вацлав.   
— Какой я сэр, сынок, поскольку ты женат на моей дочери, ты нам родня. — усмехнулся Обид.   
Мы вернулись обратно к столу. Я сидела рядом с мужем и слушала его разговор с отцом. Вацлав говорил, что ему очень понравилась та статья в журнале наука, отец отвечал, что его редко что может отвлечь от науки, но все эти тайные сообщества, которые негласно руководят миром должны быть раскрыты.   
— И сожжены как ведьмы на костре. — добавил Обид.   
— Теперь ясно в кого характером Китти .—.сказал Вацлав.   
— В нашего великого предка — Ричарда Мортона, устрашать врагов это его дело .— твёрдо сказал Обид. Пока Вацлав разговаривал с моим отцом, я решила поговорить с мамой, а заодно пригласить её в Прагу. Дома у нас есть свободная комната, дом просторный, и она лишней там не будет.   
— Я с радостью дочурка, только у меня скоро выступление в Карнеги Холле. — вежливо сказала Мария дочери.   
— Но ты же нашла время, что бы прилететь в Стокгольм. — сказала я матери.   
— Только ради того, чтобы поддержать твоего отца. Я рада, что встретила тебя здесь. — призналась Мария. Я прекрасно понимала свою мать и не держала на неё обиду. Когда я жила в Англии, отец постоянно работал, а мама выбивала в своём графике выходные, чтобы заниматься мной, потом я выросла, и мама вновь вернулась на свою работу, а я пошла своей дорогой. Тут Вацлав сообщил нам, что с ним связались родители, и ему надо отойти. После разговора с моим мужем, отец переключился на меня, он признался, что Вацлав Коллер хорошая партия для меня, так как он умён и у него хорошо подвешенный язык, я сказала отцу, что этим он меня и зацепил.   
— Всё забываю спросить тебя, а где вы познакомились? — Спросил отец.   
— В Праге, где же ещё знакомится с чехами. — в шутку сказала я.   
— Это я знаю, но обстановка там в своё время загнала многих учёных в подполье. — сказал Обид.   
— Мы познакомились на научной конференции Антона Соколова того, кто написал портрет дедушки Говорда и мой, который висит на стене нашего дома в Праге. — ответила я. Я ещё рассказала отцу что, так и не нашла своё призвание в науке, и вряд ли в ближайшее время найду, так что я совместно с мужем пишу книгу про Островную Империю, в которой мы были, а остальные только слышали.   
— Это похвально, дочка. — улыбнулся отец. Тут к нам вновь вернулся Вацлав, он сообщил, что его родители поздравили его, они видели по телевизору вручение Нобелевской премии.   
— А твой друг Монти так и не написал? — поинтересовалась я.   
— Я потом сам ему напишу. — улыбаясь, сказал Вацлав.   
Мы не собирались засиживаться на банкете и решили вернуться в гостиницу, но мой отец меня затормозил, он сказал, что Иденшоу на пару недель уезжает на Большую землю, и за домом на Острове теней некому присмотреть, и попросил меня две недели присмотреть за поместьем. Час от часу не легче, я думала, что целиком рассчиталась с прошлым, но оно меня нагнало, но тут я вспомнила, что обещала мужу показать ему Остров теней, вот и выдался удобный момент.   
— Хорошо пап, я... мы присмотрим за домом. — вежливо сказала я отцу.   
— Поедешь с мужем? В этом случае тебе там скучно не будет. — сказал отец. Я вернулась к Вацлаву и сообщила ему, что планы изменились, и мы вместо Праги летим на Остров теней.   
— Здорово, я увижу родовое поместье Мортон. — воскликнул Вацлав.   
— Да, только нам там нужно провести две недели. — сказала я мужу.   
— Ты боишься?   
— С чего ты взял, что я боюсь, просто там темно и неуютно. — вздохнула я.   
— Хочешь сказать, что когда ты жила там со своим дядей, тебе всё равно было там неудобно? — спросил муж.   
— Тогда было не скучно. — улыбнулась я.   
— Если хочешь, я один поеду и пригляжу за домом. — предложил Вацлав.   
— Это исключено, мало ли что произойдёт. Ты либо заблудишься, либо с тобой что-нибудь случиться, это я не про легенду о монстрах острова, там полно пещер и провалов. — пояснила я.   
— Ну, тогда летим вместе, и я составлю тебе компанию. — сказал мне муж.   
***

 

Профессор Мортон сказал нам, что он нанял небольшой самолёт до Острова теней, и что мы полетим туда утром. Вечером там темно хоть глаз выколи и приземляться в такое время суток небезопасно. Мы согласились с профессором Мортоном, тем более что нам нужно было купить кое-ккакие вещи с собой, там наверняка холоднее, чем здесь.   
— Конечно, тёплые вещи не помешают, остров расположен в океане, так что он со всех сторон обдувается ветром. На счёт еды не беспокойтесь. Иденшоу, когда уезжает всегда оставляет полный холодильник еды. — сказал мне профессор Мортон.   
— Так этот индеец, который живёт с Вами, присматривает за островом? — поинтересовался я.   
— Лава. — услышал я упрёк жены.   
— Прошу прощения, Иденшоу, присматривает за островом? — поправил я себя. На упрёки дочери профессор Мортон чуть не рассмеялся, а то, что я ляпнул только что проигнорировал.   
— Он там живёт со времён моего деда, они были друзьями. Просто он решил время от времени выбираться на большую землю. — сказал Обид.   
— И как сил у него хватает? — задалась вопросом Китти.   
— Абкани выносливы. — сказал Обид дочери.   
Профессор Мортон сказал, нам что Джозеф всегда оставляет ключи от дома в старой ротонде, которая находится перед воротами, ведущими к особняку. Хотя нет смысла закрывать главные ворота, ведь никто просто так не заплывает на Остров теней ради любопытства.   
Перед тем как пойти в гостиницу мы немного прогулялись по вечернему Стокгольму и прикупили себе всё самое необходимое, что бы прожить две недели на острове. Утром мы вновь встретились с профессором Мортоном, после чего мы втроём сели в такси и поехали в аэропорт.   
— как обычный самолёт сядет на острове, если там одни скалы? — спросил я у отца жены.   
— Обычный нет, а вот поплавок да. Мы на нём и полетим, я хорошо заплатил пилоту за то, что бы он не испугался там ничего. — сказал Обид Мортон.   
— Пытаешься напугать доктора Коллер, пап? Не выйдет он, как только узнал, про особняк загорелся желанием туда попасть. — сказала Китти отцу.   
— Вовсе нет, дочка, просто там кроме присмотра за домом ничего интересного нет. — улыбнулся отец. Я сидел возле окна и слушал разговор профессора Мортона с дочерью, судя, по всему они хорошие друзья, раз они так шутят друг с другом, да и ещё обсуждают науку. Ч5 заметил как Обид Мортон отреагировал на слова дочери о книге по Островной империи, даже пообещал помощь в её распространении. Вот мы уже в небе, и как только самолёт взмыл ввысь, Стокгольм исчез из виду.   
— Готов к новым приключениям? — мпросила меня жена, пересаживаясь ко мне.   
— Китти, надеюсь, вы не полезете в старую крепость. Там можно сорваться и упасть в воду, а так же на болота. — начал отец, видя, как Китти намекает мне на приключения. Я бы сказал профессору Мортону про то, что мои попытки остановить тогда ещё будущую жену от похода к Двали не увенчались успехом, но он бы только огорчился. Когда профессор Мортон сел на кресло второго пилота, Китти оживилась:  
— На болота не пойдём, но если хочешь увидеть крепость. — прошептала она мне на ухо.   
— Катарина, ей богу тебе в твоём положении лучше не искать приключений на свою голову. — потрепал я жену по голове.   
— Глупый, я это ради тебя делаю. — улыбнулась Китти.   
Уже через несколько часов пилот сообщил нам, что мы приближаемся к Острову теней, а уже через час, самолёт приземлился возле небольшой ротонды, мы распрощались с профессором и, взяв свои вещи, ступили на поросшую мхом и разнообразными растениями брусчатую дорожку. В этом приключении я полностью доверился Китти, всё же она лучше знает это место. Я тут всего лишь путешественник, поэтому я достал свой смартфон и стал снимать всё в подряд.   
— Стой здесь, Вашек. — сказала мне жена — Я сейчас схожу за ключами. Китти зажгла фонарик и ступила в ротонду. Не смотря на то, что сейчас день, остров был погружён в полумрак.   
— Китти, — крикнул я жене — тут всегда облачно?  
— Это ещё не самый сок, из-за облаков иногда проглядывает солнце, тут часто бывают грозы, это же Остров теней. — откликнулась жена, держа в руке связку ключей.   
— И что ты чувствуешь сейчас? — спросил я, наведя камеру на жену. Китти вдохнула океанический воздух и сказала: — "До чего же приятно вернуться в родные пенаты".   
— Да, если бы меня вырвали из родной Чехии и увезли куда-нибудь моя душа тоже была не на своём месте. — усмехнулся я. Как только мы продолжили идти к особняку, я отключил камеру и, взяв, рюкзаки с нашими вещами пошёл за женой. Дорожка вывела нас к железным воротам, по обе стороны которых стояли две каменные статуи девушек, судя по всему время не пощадило архитектуру и статуи из красивых превратились в бесформенные куски камня, другой бы подумал: — "Какая больная душа, сотворила такие скульптуры". Китти взяла ключ от ворот и открыла их, ворота были покрашены в зелёный цвет, и судя по всему недавно.   
— Добро пожаловать в мою небольшую Островную империю. — улыбнулась Китти, пропуская меня вперёд и закрывая за мной ворота. Дорога вывела нас на равнину, а равнина привела к просторной террасе, украшенной разными статуями.   
— Мы дома. — сказала Китти, открывая входные ворота. Особняк и впрямь был украшением этого острова, это был трёхэтажный дом, судя, по всему третий этаж переходил в чердак и башню, даже потрёпанная облицовка здания не портила вид этого шикарного дома.   
— Помочь открыть? — Спросил я у жены, чуть придя в себя.   
— Не откажусь, с дверьми всегда были проблемы. — улыбнулась жена. Я немного навалился на дверь, и она под моим напором поддалась. Внутри было темно, но Китти быстро нащупала выключатель и включила свет, интересно, где на этом острове генератор, чтобы питать такой огромный особняк. Старые лампы зажужжали, но всё же зажглись, освещая весь вестибюль. Мы вошли в дом и я, поставив наши рюкзаки с вещами на пол, присел отдохнуть, пока Китти включала в доме свет. Тут моё внимание привлекли портреты предков жены и я, встав с кресла, поднялся к ним, что бы рассмотреть.   
— Это все мои великие предки, начиная с Ричарда Мортона и кончая Говордом Мортоном. — на последнем Китти не много замялась. Я понял, что Китти не очень восхищается своим дедом.   
— Что-то не так? — Спросил я.   
— Тут надо повесить портрет моего дяди, чем деда, Говард ничего не изобрёл. — вздохнула Китти.   
— А точнее твой портрет, ты достойна стены славы. — сказал я жене.   
— Ну, я уже два месяца не Мортон, так что мой портрет пусть висит дома у моего мужа. — улыбнулась Китти.   
Да, богатое убранство особняка Мортонов достойно их славы, дубовые полы на первом этаже, секретер из красного дерева, огромное напольное зеркало в кованой оправе и украшенное орнаментом из звёзд и солнц.   
— Пойдём, надо отнести наши вещи в спальню. — сказала жена мне. Взяв, рюкзаки я вновь пошёл за женой, на этот раз мы шли по второму этажу, Китти сказала, что есть и более лёгкий проход в спальню, но с таким грузом по нему лучше не ходить, а то можно сорваться с лестницы и сломать себе что-нибудь. Попутно я изучал второй этаж, тут стены были обклеены жёлтыми обоями, нигде не было и намёка на то, что дом заброшен.   
— Это всё Иденшоу сделал, то есть отреставрировал? — мпросил я у жены.   
—Да, его живость не только моего отца поражает. — улыбнулась Китти. 

***

 

Пока мы шли до нашей спальни, неугомонный Вацлав всё расспрашивал меня о доме и интересовался, что находится в тех комнатах, мимо которых мы проходили.   
— Тут находится кабинет моего дяди и наша спальня спальня Иденшоу в самом конце, остальные двери ведут в коридор и на противоположную часть дома. — ответила я. Наконец мы пришли в спальню, когда-то это была спальня моих родителей, а поскольку они съехали с острова, то теперь спать там будем мы. Это место отличается от других спален в доме, оно более дамское, тут даже есть что-то наподобие беседки встроенной в комнату. На стене висел портрет кого-то из моих предков в молодости, как странно я не видела другие фотографии моих предков, только те, которые были в генеалогическом древе переданным моему мужу. Даже Вацлав удивился, увидев портрет молодой пары держащихся за руки.   
— В семье Мортон было место для счастья. — подметил Вацлав.   
— И всегда будет, у нас дома полно таких фотографий. — сказала я мужу.   
Придя в комнату, мы переоделись в более подходящую одежду, так как дома было довольно тепло, об этом позаботился Иденшоу. Он постоянно держал зажженным камин, чтобы протопить усадьбу, и выключил камин только перед своим отъездом. После того, как мы переоделись, я решила устроить экскурсию по дому для мужа. Мы вышли из комнаты и вернулись в коридор второго этажа, Вацлаву не терпелось рассмотреть весь дом, он вновь достал свой смартфон и стал снимать всё на камеру.   
— Тут кабинет моего дяди. — сказала я Вацлаву, открывая дверь в кабинет.   
— Так вот где трудился твой дядя Алан. — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— Нет, он трудился в другом месте, тут он бывал не часто. — сказала я. Я смутно помню эту комнату, помню только кинескоп дедушки Джереми, который стоит в алькове возле стола.   
— Эта девочка на фотографии, ты? — спросил муж у меня.   
— Где?   
Вацлав взял со стола фотографию, где девочка пяти лет стоит рядом с мужчиной похожим на моего отца, и протянул фотографию мне.   
— Вот.   
— Да, так выглядела твоя жёнушка, когда была ребёнком. — улыбнулась я.   
— А это твой дядя?  
Я кивнула. Когда мы уезжали с острова, отец забрал весь альбом с детскими фотографиями, но дядя настоял на том, чтобы эта фотография осталась у него, как память о племянница. Знал, что я вернусь на остров, только на его похороны.   
— Эй, как это работает? — Спросил Вацлав, указывая на кинескоп Джереми.   
— Для этого нужна специальная призма и фонарик. — ответила я.   
— Призма?  
— Это тоже что и на плёнку записывать, только тут на кристалл, кристаллы вечны. — улыбнулась я. Я стала искать подходящую призму, чтобы проиграть картину перед Вацлавом, но в кабинете дяди ни одной призмы не нашлось, поэтому я сказала мужу, что как только найду призму, то обязательно покажу, как эта машина работает.   
— Я читал в биографии твоей семьи, что у Ричарда был брат, с которым он приплыл на этот остров. — начал Вацлав.   
— Да, я тоже читала биографию, и если его младший брат был столь же амбициозен, то наверняка построил свою империю. — сказала я мужу. Мы сидели в кабинете Алана и разговаривали друг с другом, Вацлав сидел, как вкопанный и слушал меня не перебивая, судя по всему история моей семьи ему нравилась.   
— Знаешь... — начала я.   
— Что?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я прямая реинкарнация Ричарда Мортона. — сказала я.   
— Я заметил сходство, твой отец сказал мне, что у тебя его характер, характер Ричарда. — подметил Вацлав.   
— А люди говорили, что у Ричарда скверный характер. — вздохнула я.   
— Характер лидера, это даже Двали заметили и проглотили твою наживку, а если бы они знали кто ты... — начал Вацлав.   
—Завораживает, да...?   
— Я бы предпочёл иметь дело с Ричардом, чем с Радичем. — только и произнёс Вацлав.   
— Ты и так под покровительством моей семьи, может я и не будущий учёный, но ты точно светило науки. — подмигнула я.   
Мы сидели и говорили пока не начало темнеть, и заметно похолодело в доме. Я сказала мужу, что покажу ему остальную часть дома завтра, а пока мы пойдём на кухню, где я приготовлю ужин на двоих.   
— Я помогу, куда идти? — Спросил Вацлав.   
— Кухня находится под лестницей. — сказала я, и, взяв, мужа за руку повела его туда. 

***

 

Китти привела меня на кухню, внутренне убранство кухни было в таком же стиле, как и сам особняк. Тут даже бытовая техника была словно из ХIХ века: старинная плита, работающая, на дровах и даже кухонная тумба украшена орнаментом в стиле артдекор, только холодильник отличался из всего стиля. Профессор Мортон не соврал, холодильник и правда, был набит под завязку. Овощи и фрукты свежие, как будто бы их только что сорвали с дерева или с грядки.   
— Крошка, — обратился я к жене — что будешь?  
— Я бы съела стейк с кровью, весь этот день просто вымотал меня. — созналась Китти.   
— Попробую пожарить мясо. — сказал я, осматривая плиту.   
— Связка дров обычно лежит в углу. — указала Китти.   
— Угу. — промычал я, и, взяв пару дров из вязанки, закинул их в специальное отверстие, после чего зажёг спичку и бросил её туда же. Я словно попал в параллельное измерение, до сих пор не знаю, как освещается весь особняк, но ХХI веком тут и не пахнет, надо бы расспросить про всё это жену. Пока мясо готовилось, я достал овощи и настрогал их в салат.   
— Вижу, ты умеешь готовить? — подметила жена.   
— Научился за долгое сидение в подвале. — развёл я руками. В холодильнике по мимо продуктов стояла коробка с яблочным соком, тут я замешкался, Китти говорила, что на яблоки ни то что смотреть не может, но и вдыхать их запах, но других соков не было.   
— Китти тут такое дело... — начал я.   
— Говори не мешкай. — сказала жена.   
— В общем, тут только яблочный сок. — я ожидал возмущение жены по этому поводу, но она совершенно спокойно отреагировала на эту новость и сказала, что она не против яблочного сока. Я налил нам обоим сок и поставил стаканы с соком на стол, когда всё было, готово мы приступили к еде. Китти ела за двоих, ещё бы все эти события на самом деле только подстегнули её аппетит, сначала моя Нобелевская премия, потом перелёт на Остров теней.   
Пока мы ели, я всё расспрашивал Китти о доме и о том, почему Ричард Мортон вдруг из бумажного короля вдруг заделался учёным и в качестве своего нового пристанища выбрал этот остров. Но жена сама не знает всей истории своей семьи, сказала только что многие его недолюбливали, считали чуть ли не дьяволом во плоти, особенно после того как он высадился на острове.   
— Да, я читал все эти россказни. — сказал я жене.   
— Знаешь Вацлав, если мир не вернулся из каменного века, а окончательно упал в бездну, то я, непременно бы отвезла тебя сюда. — начала Китти.   
— И?...  
— Мы на осколках старой империи создадим новую, вряд ли чужаки захотят приехать на этот остров. — улыбнулась жена.   
— Что тут сказать, высаживаться на необитаемых островах и строить там империи это в вашем стиле. — улыбнулся я.   
После ужина мы пошли в свою комнату, на этот раз Китти вела меня через винтовую лестницу в башне, глянув в окно, я смог разглядеть силуэт крепости, о котором говорили профессор Мортон и жена.   
— Там крепость. — заметил я.   
— Она старше, чем дом и всё остальное. — улыбнулась Китти. Придя в спальню, мы оба начали раздеваться, но я вскоре почувствовал, что тут холоднее, чем в других помещениях.   
— Тут немного холодновато. — сказал я, чуть по ежившись. Китти полезла в комод и, достав от туда тёплый плед, накинула мне на плечи.   
— Хочешь, согрею тебя своими объятиями. — игриво предложила она.   
— Вообще-то это я должен говорить. — усмехнулся я.   
— А вот и нет. — улыбнулась жена, расстилая кровать. Китти даже не поморщилась, она же англичанка, а англичане привыкли, к холоду живя в Туманном Альбионе. Я же не привык к такому холоду и все зимы прожитые в Праге всегда закутывался во что-нибудь тёплое.   
— Можешь ложиться, я скоро. — подмигнула жена.   
— Ты куда?  
— Приму горячий душ перед сном. — улыбнулась Китти.   
Я не много полежал в кровати и не дождавшись того момента когда Китти вернётся ко мне, проскочил к ней в душ. Душевая комната меня не менее поражала как весь дом. Она была обустроена в готическом стиле, хотя видно было что ванна и умывальник, более современные, чем всё остальное. Я не стал томить жену ожиданиями и, сняв с себя одежду, полез к ней в ванну.   
— Что не дождался меня, красавчик? — кокетливо спросила меня Китти.   
— Ты слишком долго принимаешь душ. — страстно прошептал я жене на ухо, и начал покрывать её шею поцелуями. Китти держалась довольно долго, но после того как я впился своими губами в её, она поддалась и начала ласкать своими руками моё тело. Я оторвался от её губ и снова перешёл к её шее.   
— Я думала ты один из тех, кто сдерживает свои чувства? — поинтересовалась жена.   
— На людях, но не дома. — улыбнулся я, и продолжил целовать шею Китти, плавно переходя к груди и в область живота.   
— Предлагаю продолжить эту игру в постели. — кокетливо сказала Китти. 

***

 

Что бы не замёрзнуть мы быстро выбежали из душевой комнаты, и нырнули в тёплую кровать. Совершенно голые и беззащитные. Меня всё больше тянула к Вацлаву, и я не могла от него оторваться. В нём всё идеально и даже его карбоновые руки, разве может быть такое. Нашу игру внезапно остановил шум ветра в скалах, я уже и забылм о том, что тут такое бывает, словно невиданные демоны стонут.   
— Ой. — вздрогнула я, натягивая на себя одеяло.   
— Что такое? — спросил Вацлав, надевая на себя тёплую футболку, которая была на размер больше, он всегда брал верхнюю одежду на размер больше, поскольку та, которая была, по размеру не всегда налезала на его аугментированные руки.   
— Ничего, просто показалось, что тут кроме нас кто-то есть. — ответила я.   
— Тебе здесь некого бояться, кроме... — Вацлав взял паузу, и наблюдал за моей реакцией.   
— Кроме кого? — Спросила я мужа.   
— Кроме меня. — ехидно улыбаясь Вацлав, прыгнул ко мне под одеяло, и принялся целовать мой живот.   
— Вашек перестань, - сквозь смех, проговорила я — ну, вот, теперь я точно не засну.   
Всё же я уснула. Поначалу думала, что вообще не усну на новом месте, комната была огромной и как я только выключила свет, её освещала луна, едва проглядывая из-за облаков, предавая комнате мистический вид. Надо было поселиться в дядиной комнате, она не такая просторная, но более уютная, если не считать спрятанного за зеркалом потайного прохода. В полночь я проснулась от того, что Вацлав постоянно крутился на своей половине кровати, и ни как не мог уснуть.   
— Опять кошмары? — прошептала я мужу. Вацлав не ответил, он не особо любил рассказывать о своих кошмарах, помнится, что о том что происходило с ним в Праге мне пришлось чуть ли не клещами из него вытаскивать, и только полностью доверившись, мне он всё рассказал. На сей раз я просто легла поближе к мужу и, просунув руку под его тело, осторожно обняла его. Так мы и проспали.   
Проснувшись поутру, я обнаружила, что Вацлава рядом нет, но через несколько минут, мой муж вернулся в комнату с подносом полным еды и двумя чашками кофе, просто удивительно, как он с подносом легко добрался до комнаты.   
— Я тут немного заплутал, но зато нашёл ещё один лёгкий путь к спальне, у тебя тут не дом, а целый лабиринт. — улыбнулся Вацлав, ставя поднос мне на колени и забираясь в кровать.   
— Не у тебя, а у нас, стопроцентно этот дом по наследству перейдёт мне. — сказала я.   
— А если быть точным, то эта империя переедет к нам. — сказал муж и прошептал мне на ухо. — Спасибо за ночь любви.   
— Это я тебе должна говорить спасибо, ты же залез ко мне в душ. — кокетливо сказала я.   
После завтрака мы продолжили экскурсию по поместью, я решила показать мужу библиотеку. Наверняка его заинтересуют книги собранные моей семьёй со всего света. Библиотека вторая комната после чердака закрытая на ключ, а ещё там находится статуя китайского льва, извергающего из пасти голубой огонь. Как только я открыла библиотеку и включила свет, Вацлав тут же просочился туда.   
— Вау! — только и произнёс он, осматривая её.  
— Это, конечно, не "Машина времени", но есть на что посмотреть. — улыбнулась я. Вацлав, осматривая снизу три этажа библиотеки, и кружась на месте, пока не наткнулся на огромную статую.   
— Ты про эту статую говорила? — спросил Вацлав, указывая пальцем на статую. Я кивнула. Муж обошел, оглядел статую:   
— Она старше, чем всё здесь. И это не китайский лев, это скорее горгулья, но сделана в индейском стиле. — заявил Вацлав.   
Вацлав собирался идти на верхние этажи библиотеки, но я его затормозила, прихватив его за подтяжки, и сказала, чтобы он так не носился по дому, а то тут всё очень древнее и не дай Бог, что-то обрушится и Вацлав может соскочить и поранится. После библиотеки мы продолжили знакомство с поместьем моей семьи, на этот раз я повела мужа в кабинет моего деда Говорда, благо он был открыт, а иначе нам пришлось бы вернуться обратно к входу в поместье и активировать скрытый механизм. В кабинете Говорда Мортона всё было на своём месте, даже макет корабля на котором когда-то Ричард Мортон прибыл, на Остров теней был на месте. Я решила, что всю неделю буду сидеть в этом кабинете и дописывать свою книгу, а пока мы просто осматривали этот кабинет.   
— Так вот как выглядит Деркето. — сказал Вацлав, осматривая макет корабля.   
— Да, мой дед сгинул, пытаясь найти этот корабль. — ответила я. Последней комнатой на первом этаже оказался кабинет моего отца — Обида Мортона, здесь находились все его научные труды по изучению племени Абкани, включая и перевод абканских табличек. Этой книгой я захотела поделиться с мужем, насколько я помню, отец был не против того, чтобы эта книга перешла к Вацлаву, тем более что в своё время папа сделал несколько копий.   
— Я хочу тебе кой что подарить. — сказала я мужу, и, сняв зеркало со стены, достала из тайника книгу с переводом абканский письмен.   
— Отец против не будет? — Спросил Вацлав.   
— Нет, папа уже сделал несколько копий, а сами таблички передал в музей Бостона, когда выступал там. — сказала я.   
Знакомить с чердаком я мужа не стала, там нет нисего интересного, только старые вещи и паутина, поэтому я решила завершить знакомство с домом на трофейной комнате, которая находилась в самом дальнем крыле поместья. Судя по выражению лица моего мужа, было видно что, он был зачарован тем что увидел здесь.   
— Не жалеешь, что взяла тебя сюда? — спросила я у Вацлава.   
— Что ты, совсем не жалею, я давно хотел узнать, чем живут Мортон. — ответил Вацлав.   
— Теперь увидел, всех нас когда-то интересовал этот остров, тут по мимо поместья есть на что ещё посмотреть. — я стала рассказывать мужу про то, что крепость и не большая часовня рядом с ней старше чем наш дом, и что они были здесь ещё до того как Ричард и его брат Роберт высадились на острове.   
Мужу не терпелось посмотреть на крепость, которую он увидел из окна башни, поэтому мы надели тёплую одежду и пошли в сторону крепости. Сегодня за пределами поместья солнечно, такое редко бывает на Острове теней, и это играло нам на руку  
Знакомиться с крепостью лучше, когда светло, а то там сам чёрт ногу сломит. Вацлав вновь принялся снимать всё подряд.   
— Побереги зарядку, Лава, ты ещё не всё тут увидел. — подмигнув, произнесла я.   
— А там что? — просил меня муж, указывая, в строну родового кладбища.   
— Кладбище, там похоронены все мои предки, кроме Арчибальда Мортона.   
— А там?   
— Это оранжерея.   
— Так вот откуда тут свежие фрукты и овощи, но как тут всё освещается? — поинтересовался Вацлав.   
— Только овощи, а так всё освещается с помощью генератора. — ответила я.   
— И дом?   
— Угу, генератор заряжается от грозы, и энергии хватает на долго. — ответила я, и добавила — Догадайся кто создал портативную пушку Тесла?   
— "Шариф индастриз", знаю одного чувака, у которого была эта пушка, правда оказалось всё на оборот это не его аугментация. — ответил Вацлав.   
— Может быть, но оригинал Теслы разработал... — начала я.   
— Не может быть Джереми Мортон! В его биографии написано, что он изобретатель, но чтобы так. — удивился муж.   
***

 

Теперь мне понятно, откуда у Китти познания в ауг-технологиях, всё это она унаследовала от своих предков. Даже если моя жена станет обычной домохозяйкой и будет растить наших детей, я не перестану её любить, она и так много сделала для меня. Всё это время она оберегала меня от любых неприятностей, и благодаря ей я смог выбраться из своего подвала и стать хорошим врачом. А когда я уставал, моя милая мне помогала. Спрашивать о её хобби было бессмысленно, она — Мортон, а это значит, что у неё единственным хобби в жизни была и остаётся наука и тяга к приключениям, и что она не такая как все.   
— Единственный путь к крепости лежит через семейную усыпальницу. — сказала мне Китти.   
— Окей, я не против. — улыбнулся я. Китти вела меня по узкому проходу между деревьев и небольших ухабов, после чего она привела меня к семейной усыпальнице, оказывается, тут чтобы открыть потайной проход, нужно активировать не менее загадочный механизм, но Китти сказала что дверь давно открыта.   
— Этот туннель когда-то прорыл Ричард Мортон, и распорядился тем, чтобы его похоронили как раз над входом в туннель. — пояснила жена. Туннель вывел нас на другую сторону острова.   
— Ух, а тут холоднее, чем с другой стороны. — сказал я жене.   
— Это северная сторона. — ответила Китти, и предупредила, что нам нужно тут спрыгнуть с уступа. Я спрыгнул первым и как только Китти села на уступ, тут обхватил за ноги и потянул на себя.   
— Благодарю. — улыбнулась она.   
— А как в детстве ты от сюда слезала и возвращалась? — спросил я у жены.   
— Дядя помогал.   
Наконец мы вышли к крепости или скорее к форту, это небольшое сооружение на северной стороне Острова теней. Я снова достал свой смартфон и снова начал снимать всё подряд, включая и крепость.   
— Похоже закрыто изнутри. — сказала жена.   
— И как мы туда попадём? — поинтересовался я, но Китти нашла выход из этой ситуации, она вынула из своих роскошных волос заколку и, разогнув ее, просунула в щель между дверей.   
— Двери старые, большие щели. — улыбнулась Китти и открыла дверь в форт.   
— Вижу, ты из любой ситуации находишь выход. — подметил я.   
— Тут нет тех дверей, которых я не могла бы открыть, все эти проходы я знаю наизусть. — сказала мне жена. Китти была права, крепость старше, чем всё остальное на острове, в некоторых местах каменная кладка начала отсыпаться, в некоторых была покрыта мхом и лианами.   
— Здесь была лаборатория моего деда Джереми и дяди Алтана. — сказала Китти.   
— Посмотрим? — спросил я у жены.   
— Это можно, лаборатория не запиралась на ключ, с тех пор как я покинула остров. — ответила Китти. Мы поднялись по лестнице к лаборатории, мне было интересно посмотреть на то место, в котором Китти провела часть своего детства, а заодно чем занимались её дядя и дед. Жена достала фонарик, и вошла в лабораторию первой, сказав, что нужно включить свет, после чего она разрешила мне войти.   
— Вот тут и начался мой путь. — улыбнулась она. Тут я перестал снимать всё подряд и начал осматривать лабораторию своими глазами. Повсюду были разбросаны разные механизмы о предназначении, которых я мог только догадываться, а так же лежал один из дневников Джереми Мортона. Китти сказала, что Иденшоу предпочитает не ступать на землю, на которой построен форт, а мне до одурения было интересно, что тут мастерили Джереми и Алан Мортоны. Тут я вспомнил про то, что жена говорила о Тесле, и попросил её показать мне это оружие.   
— Когда вернёмся, обязательно покажу, оно спрятано в тайнике за картиной деда. — улыбнулась Китти. 

***

 

Я только наблюдала за тем, как Вацлав изучал все механизмы и записи в лаборатории, как когда-то наблюдала за своим дядей и даже пыталась его копировать. Если бы отец не рассорился со своим братом, возможно, я помогала дяде с его изобретениями, как сейчас мужу в области нейропротезирования, помогая принять ему верные решения. Он по-прежнему суетится и нервничает когда оказывается в ступоре, а это опять ведёт к постоянным недосыпаниям и красным глазам, поэтому я прилагаю больше усилий что бы помочь ему в его делах.   
— Знаешь... — я хотела сказать мужу, знаешь, почему мы не как все и почему всё за что мы не берёмся, мы знаем, что делать, но Вацлав договорил за меня, он как всегда улыбался своей фирменной улыбкой и в его глазах играл озорной огонь.   
— Конечно, знаю дорогая, потому что мы боги, и не только в своём деле но... - Вацлав отвлёкся от изучения давно поржавевших механизмом и подошёл ко мне — боги по жизни, ты и я, нас не интересовало ничего другого кроме науки и открытия в ней новых направлений, чего ещё желать богам.   
— Как же ты прав. — прошептала я Вацлаву, прежде чем он успел коснуться своими губами моих. Я сказала мужу, что лаборатория не самое интересное здесь место, тут есть ещё и обсерватория и природная обзорная площадка, откуда открывается прекрасный вид на другой конец острова и кое-что интересное.   
— Что же это? Можно посмотреть — спросил Вацлав у меня.   
— Скоро увидишь. — кокетливо улыбнулась я.   
Конечно же, первым делом я повела мужа через весь форт в обсерваторию, где стоял изобретённый Арчибальдом Мортоном телескоп, с помощью него можно увидеть дальние планеты. Пока Вацлав рассматривал звёзды, я спустилась вниз, возле лестницы, ведущей к телескопу я обнаружила сундук, он был не закрыт, а внутри лежала призма, я подошла к наиболее освещённому месту и осмотрела призму, дядя говорил, что если на призму записана какая-то информация, то она немного мутная, так и оказалось, порывшись в сундуке, я нашла и пустую призму.   
— Китти, что ты там делаешь, посмотри какая красота. Я даже из телескопа своего книжного магазина не наблюдал такого. — окликнул меня муж.   
— Я нашла призмы. — отозвалась я.   
— С кинескопа дедушки Джереми?   
— Да, - закивала я.   
— Это потом, ты просто посмотри. — не унимался Вацлав. Я поднялась к мужу и тоже посмотрела в телескоп, он был устроен так, что можно было разглядеть звезды, даже если небо всё в облаках, ещё одно изобретение моей семьи ,которым пользуются большинство астрономов. Кто-то тут говорит про иллюминатов, так вот настоящие иллюминаты моя семья, только они не кукловоды, а настоящие просветители, которые внесли огромный вклад в науку.   
— Это созвездие Ориона .— сказала я.   
— Да, у себя дома я мог наблюдать только пояс .— признался Вацлав.   
— Когда-то люди верили, что боги прилетели оттуда.  
— Анунаки загадочные шумерские боги .— улыбнулся муж.   
— Может мы тоже от туда? — прошептала я.   
— Наверное. — предположил Вацлав.   
Мы ещё немного посмотрели на звёзды, и продолжили изучение форта. Вацлав не захотел, идти на обзорную площадку, сославшись на холод, поэтому я повела его туда, куда он попросился в подземную камеру. Мы перепрыгнули полуразрушенную стену, и оказались по другую сторону крепости.   
— Смотри ноги не сломай, тут очень много провалов и ухабов. — предупредила я мужа.   
—Только сломанных ног мне не хватало, не хочется полностью превращаться в железку. — пробормотал себе под нос муж.   
— Ты не какая-нибудь железка, Вац, ты живой человек. — поддержала я мужа. Иногда, кажется, что Вашек стесняется своих рук, и даже редко на них смотрит. Я не говорю уже о том, что он не сразу рассказал, что произошло с его руками, впрочем, Панхея повлияло на всё общество. Я открываю последнюю дверь в крепости и, держа мужа за руку, веду его в подземную камеру по узкой лестницы.   
— Сыростью пахнет. — подметил Вацлав.   
— В эту часть здания никто не ходит. — сказала я мужу.   
— Кроме тебя, это тут ты нашла тот странный камень? — спросил меня Вашек.   
— Ты ещё помнишь?  
—Угу. — кивнул муж.   
— Если покопаться, то тут полно таких осколков. Хочешь, я сделаю тебе такой же кулон, он тебе куда нужнее, чем мне. — сказала я мужу. Я только отошла чуть-чуть и чуть не упала в провал, один с выступа оторвался и чуть не повалил меня вслед за собой, благо муж молниеносно подхватил меня.   
— Осторожно, похоже, не зря проход закрыли. — сказал Вацлав. Мы осторожно спустились вниз, тут намного прохладнее, чем снаружи, похоже, что камера находится рядом с океаном, отсюда тут сырость и холод. У самой дальней стены стоял полу сгоревший фотоэлектрический перфоратор.   
— Это что, очередное оружие?! — удивлённо спросил муж.   
— Это перфоратор для сверления стен, но он, похоже, развалился. — ответила я. Я достала чертежи перфоратора и протянула их Вацлаву, сказав, что этот агрегат сделал мой дядя. Пока Вацлав изучал чертежи, я нашла кусочек не развалившегося на части камня Абкани, этот минерал хоть и проводил электричество, но был мягче чем селенит, поэтому я легко просверлила своей заколкой там дырку, и пропустив нитку через неё, сделала для мужа кулон.   
— Это тебе, теперь и у тебя есть философский камень. — улыбнулась я.


	17. Эпилог

Изучив подземную камеру, мы вернулись в кабинет моего дяди. Мне было интересно, что было записано на призму. Я поднялась на альков, и, вставив призму и фонарик в кинескоп дедушки Джереми, сказала мужу, чтобы он выключил свет. Я была, приятно удивлена увидев, что на призме были записаны сцены из жизни моей семьи. Первая сцена принадлежала моему деду - Джереми, скорее всего он и снимал сам себя, проверяя как работает его кинескоп, а заодно снимал свою работу. Джереми Мортон был мне прадедом, и ушёл из жизни ещё до моего рождения, его помнит только мой отец. Он говорил, что дед был занятым человеком, всё время проводил у себя в лаборатории, правда иногда у него находилось свободное время, чтобы обучить всем наукам своих внуков, так как его сына Говорда мало интересовал Остров теней и всё что с ним связано.   
— Так вот как выглядит всеми известный Джереми Мортон. — сказал Вацлав.   
— Ты чем-то на него похож. Может, когда на работе пропадаешь. — весело сказала я мужу.   
— Ну, мы ведь не родственники. А иначе бы это было не правильно. — растерялся Вацлав.   
— Не волнуйся, у меня в семье чехов не было, только англичане. — расхохоталась я. Дальнейшая сцена понравилась мне ещё больше, это как большая семейная фотография, я даже сошла с алькова и села рядом с мужем. Да, это моя семья, я помню как сейчас: Тут мне пять лет. Рядом со мной мои родители - Обид и Мария Мортоны, а также мой дядя Алан вечно с унылым лицом и бабушка Люси. Стоп. А где Иденшоу? Ах, да, он же снимает на призму. Интересно, куда он дел камеру?   
— Ты и правда была милым ребёнком. — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— Странно, что эта призма лежала не дома на чердаке, а в крепости. — хмыкнула я.   
— Кто-то хотел, чтобы ты забыла всё это. — печально сказал муж. Мы продолжили смотреть семейное видео. Тут я как обычная маленькая девочка, кружусь перед зеркалом, разговариваю с родителями, с дядей, со старым индейцем Джозефом Иденшоу. И вот на следующей сцене я уже в лаборатории с дядей Аланом, наблюдаю за его работами и даже что-то пытаюсь мастерить.   
— Теперь ясно, откуда ты разбираешься в ауг-технологиях. Тут плохо видно, но на чертежах твоего дяди бионические протезы.   
— Да?! — удивилась я.   
— Ты можешь остановить сцену? — спросил муж. Меня это тоже заинтересовало, и я решила повозиться с призмой, чтобы остановить кадр на одном мгновение. Дедушка нигде не писал о том, как остановить проигрыватель или извлечь кадр из призмы, поэтому мы снова просмотрели всё с самого начала. И правда на чертеже мелькнул бионический протез, жалко, что дядя буквально сгорел на работе, а ведь он мог, открыть свою корпорацию и, возможно, она бы устояла даже после Панхеи.   
— Любимая племянница Алана Мортона. — улыбнулся Вацлав и посмотрел на меня. Я всё ещё смотрела на себя в детстве, на ту, которая со временем начала шарить в механике, помогала дяде пока не увезли с острова. Меня вдруг тоска взяла, а потом злоба. Я злилась на родителей за то, что они меня увезли с острова и не дали развиться как нейротехнологу, но потом я поняла. Что если бы меня оставили, на острове. Я бы тут просто пропала. Я не приехала бы в Прагу и не встретила доктора Коллера — своего будущего мужа. Я вдруг расхохоталась.   
— Ну, и как ты себя чувствуешь, девочка? — спросил муж у меня.   
— Словно всё осветилось. — всё хохотала я, мне никогда не было так хорошо.   
— Ты и я - мы боги. Ты была рождена желанием целого поколения. Вот почему ты на обычные науки смотришь как на скучные, и ты чувствуешь себя в тёмных лабораториях гораздо лучше, чем со сверстники. — весело сказал Вацлав.   
На Острове теней время на удивление пролетело незаметно. Мы изучили весь дом и всю округу, поэтому оставшуюся неделю мы занимались разными вещами. Вацлав проводил время в библиотеке, изучая все собрания книг, а я сидела в кабинете Говорда Мортона и дописывала свою книгу. Вацлав хорошо потрудился над книгой, поэтому мне не приходилось переписывать всё за ним, я дописывала только своё. Пожалуй, выпущу её за авторством Катарины и Вацлава Коллер, вот муж обрадуется. Дописав последние строки, я взяла камеру, которую записывает всё на призму и решила снять мужа. Вацлав так был увлечён чтение книг, что не заметил, как я вошла в библиотеку.   
— Вацлав Мортон за чтением. — смеясь, произнесла я.   
— Китти, какой я тебе Мортон?! — удивился муж.   
— Самый настоящий, ты прекрасно вписываешься в картину. — улыбнулась я.   
— Дописала книгу?  
— Да, так что я свободна.   
Вацлав предложил мне прогуляться просто так по острову, я согласилась. Это было последним нашим приключением на Острове теней, и мы решили посвятить его прогулке по острову. Муж предложил мне прогуляться по крытой террасе. Мы надели куртки, и пошли гулять вокруг дома. За всё время пребывания на острове, я рассказала мужу обо всех потайных ходах в доме, мы даже прошлись по ним. В часовню мы так и не заглянули.   
— Кто-нибудь из Вашей семьи захаживал туда? — спросил Вацлав.   
— Нет, она закрыта с момента прибытия Ричарда на остров. — ответила я.   
— А как насчёт венчания в ней?  
Я сказала, что у нас никто в Бога не верил, и если уж говорить за веру, то я, скорее гностик, чем христианка. Вацлав дальше спрашивать не стал, он похоже тоже неверующий, это было, видно по тому что он пережил.   
— Все Мортоны женились на большой земле, и тоже регистрировались или в ЗАГСе или в мэрии города, куда приезжали. — сказала я. Вацлав вдруг заулыбался, когда я спросила, его что его так развеселило он ответил: — "Два нейротехнолога. И правда, пора строить свою империю".   
— Это уж точно Вацлик. Что ж не известно, кто у нас будет сын или дочка. Мы научим его или её всему чему мы знаем. — сказала я.   
Вот и закончились наши приключения, и мы вернулись в Прагу. Вместе мы прожили долгую и счастливую жизнь, в которой были и слёзы и смех, да иногда мы ссорились, но сразу же мирились. Мы многое узнали друг о друге, и были несказанно рады, что встретились тогда на конференции Соколова, судьба свела нас вместе и мы благодарны ей. От нашего счастливого союза родилось двое прекрасных детей; Адэла Вацлавовна Коллерова и Карел Вацлавович Коллер. Сын родился двумя годами позже, и теперь я полностью поглощена семьёй. Правда мужу приходилось задерживаться на работе, чтобы обеспечить три голодных рта, но он был несказанно рад, что у нас появились дети, и когда мы втроём приходили к нему в клинику, он всем говорил какая у него замечательная жена и дети. Моя книга разошлась большим тиражом и тоже принесла хороший доход в нашу семью. И, да, я по прежнему заправляю "Машиной времени". Спасибо, тебе за то, что ты вдохнул в меня жизнь, Вацлав Коллер".


End file.
